Secret Love
by Kuhaku
Summary: [ Chapter 10 ; Bitter ] Di antara kami tak boleh ada kata-kata cinta. Padahal, orang berkata, "Cinta itu buta." AkaKuro. Warning inside.
1. Akashi

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: hehe, minna-san~ author balik .. dengan cerita yang berbeda sih :v. Belum selesai satu fanfic eh tau-tau upload lagi.. gapapa, kan? boleh kan? ga masalah kan? ada yang mau protes kah? *dilempar sendal* udah deh, langsung baca aja fanfic author kali ini. ah, kalau bisa review ya.. kritik dan saran sangat diterima tapi please no flame :) douzo..**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ; Akashi**

Angin berhembus, meniup surai seorang pemuda yang sedang bersantai. Ia sedang menikmati pemandangan taman di rumahnya yang mewah dan megah itu. Sang pemuda mengangkat cangkir di hadapannya dan meminum isinya, secangkir teh _earl _grey. Ia kembali meletakkan cangkir itu di meja kecil yang ada di depan kursi tempat ia duduk dan memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam. Matanya memandang dengan tatapan hampa, menerawang jauh ke ujung sana. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Seijuuro-kun?"

Panggilan itu sukses membuatnya membuka kedua matanya. Ia menengok ke arah suara. "Tetsuya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu bersandar di dinding. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi sang pemuda.

"Seijuuro-kun sedang apa di sini sendirian?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itu menengok pada adiknya tersayang. "Hanya bersantai." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian ia ikut menikmati pemandangan matahari yang akan terbenam bersama kakaknya. Akashi Seijuuro dan Akashi Tetsuya. Mereka berdua merupakan kakak adik dari keluarga konglomerat Akashi. Seijuuro punya surai semerah darah dan mata heterokrom _scarlet_-_gold_, sedangkan Tetsuya punya surai biru dan mata secerah langit musim panas. Sifat Seijuuro dan Tetsuya bertolak belakang, 180 derajat. Seijuuro merupakan tipe orang yang absolute, suka memerintah, tidak suka dibantah, juga bisa dibilang cukup dingin dan tidak kenal ampun pada orang. Di sisi lain, Tetsuya, adalah orang yang pendiam, sopan, pemalu, dan suka membaca buku sendirian, namun ia mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan sifat Seijuuro. Usia Seijuuro dan Tetsuya terpaut 2 tahun. Kini, Seijuuro menginjak usia 19 tahun, sedangkan Tetsuya 17 tahun. Walaupun sifat mereka bertolak belakang, tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama jika Seijuuro tidak sibuk. Seijuuro yang merupakan anak pertama, harus mengurus perusahaan menggantikan ayah mereka, Akashi Seishirou. Walaupun Akashi Seishirou masih belum pensiun dari jabatannya, sejak sekarang bahkan sejak Seijuuro masih berusia 5 tahun, ia sudah diajari cara mengendalikan perusahaan keluarga Akashi. Akashi Seishirou merupakan sosok yang begitu tegas, tanpa ampun bahkan pada anak-anaknya sekalipun. Sifat Seishirou, yang absolute menurun pada Seijuuro dan karena itulah mereka berdua merupakan orang yang keras kepala, sulit untuk dilunakkan bagaimana pun cara membujuk mereka.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menengok ke arah Seijuuro yang memanggilnya. "Hm?"

"Ayo masuk, sudah mulai gelap. Sebentar lagi makan malam." Ujarnya sambil berdiri.

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. "Umn.."

Mereka berdua berjalan, menyusuri koridor rumah yang begitu besar. Rumah keluarga Akashi merupakan rumah bergaya Jepang-Eropa. Beberapa bagian bergaya Jepang, dan beberapa bagian mengadaptasi gaya Eropa walau tidak terlalu menonjol. Koridor rumah itu diisi berbagai benda-benda antik, mulai guci, lukisan, juga patung pahat dari berbagai daerah di dunia dengan harga fantastis yang tak bisa dibayangkan. Mereka sampai di ruang makan mereka. Ruang makan dengan gaya Jepang-Eropa. Sebuah meja besar dan panjang yang terbuat dari kayu jati ada di tengah ruangan, kursi-kursi tersusun rapi berderet di belakang meja. Berbagai bunga di dalam vas diletakkan di tengah meja, menambah hiasan pada meja. Lampu kristal besar menggantung di langit-langit, serta sebuah lemari kaca berisikan koleksi _tea set _mahal milik keluarga Akashi mengisi ruangan itu. Ayah mereka, Akashi Seishirou duduk di ujung meja, menunggu kehadiran kedua anaknya sambil membaca laporan dari perusahaan. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya duduk berhadapan, mengambil tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari ayah mereka. Bukannya mereka benci, namun mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayah mereka yang selalu sibuk dari mereka kecil. Sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah mereka mengobrol dengan santai layaknya ayah dan anak pada keluarga umumnya. Obrolan mereka berputar pada topik politik ataupun saham dan bisnis. Para _maid _mulai menyiapkan makanan bagi 3 Akashi itu. _Appetizer_, _main_ _dish_, dan _dessert_. Mereka bertiga makan dalam diam, seperti biasa. Ibu mereka, Akashi Yuuka sedang pergi dinas ke luar negeri selama kira-kira 6 bulan, setengah tahun. Ia baru saja berangkat 4 bulan yang lalu. Tiba-tiba, Seishirou menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya yang sedang memotong makanan. Ia meletakkan alat makannya di piring kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

"Seijuuro."

Seijuuro menengok ke arah ayahnya. "Ada apa, _Otou_-sama?"

Seishirou mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet sebelum memulai pembicaraan mereka. "Setelah makan, datanglah ke ruanganku."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya ayahnya akan berputar-putar saat berbicara, ia adalah tipe orang yang _straight to the point of the topic _. Namun, ia tetap mengangguk. Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka.

"_Gochisousama_" Tetsuya berdiri, lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Setelah itu, ruang makan kembali hening, hanya suara garpu dan pisau yang beradu dengan piring.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seijuuro mengetuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"Masuk." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, Seijuuro membuka pintu jati berwarna coklat tua itu dan menutupnya kembali setelah sampai di dalam.

Seijuuro membungkuk sedikit pada sang ayah sebelum melontarkan pertanyaannya. "Ada apa _Otou_-sama memanggilku ke sini?"

Seishirou mendongak dari kertas yang sedang ia kerjakan. Ia melepas kacamata baca yang ia kenakan lalu memanggil anak sulungnya itu.

"Kemarilah, mendekat."

Seijuuro berjalan mendekati meja kerja sang ayah. Ia menghentikan kakinya pada jarak 2 langkah dari meja besar itu. Menunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Seijuuro kemudian melihat ayahnya mengambil sesuatu dari laci di meja kerjanya dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja.

"Ini, bacalah."

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun ia tetap mengambil benda itu yang lebih mirip sebuah undangan berwarna hitam dan membaca isinya. Matanya membelalak. Ia kembali meletakkan benda itu dengan sedikit kasar kali ini.

"Apa ini?!"

"Seperti yang kau sudah lihat, Seijuuro."

"Aku sudah tahu! Tapi, apa maksudnya?!"

Seishirou menghela nafas. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kan, Seijuuro. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

Seijuuro menahan emosinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal sangat kuat, kuku-kukunya menancap di telapak tangannya yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas nanti. Matanya menatap tajam sang ayah. Walau yang ditatap pun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Batalkan. Sekarang juga."

Seishirou mendongak, memandang wajah anak sulungnya yang dipenuhi amarah. "Tidak bisa, Seijuuro." Balasnya.

Seijuuro mendecih kesal. Ia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berbicara apapun lagi pada ayahnya. Seishirou memandangi punggung anaknya, memperhatikan anak sulungnya menghentakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan dengan membanting dua pintu jati kokoh itu. Seishirou menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja kerja, saling menautkan jari-jari tangan dan menumpukan dagunya. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas.

* * *

Seijuuro masih kesal dan marah. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, ruang santai keluarga.

"Seijuuro-kun?"

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Panggilan itu membuat ia sukses menengok ke arah suara. "Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya sedang membaca buku di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah. Ia meletakkan buku yang ia bawa di pangkuannya, sambil masih tetap terbuka.

"Ada apa, marah-marah, Seijuuro-kun?"

Seijuuro menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menghela nafas, ia menutup buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk sofa di samping ia duduk, mengisyaratkan Seijuuro untuk duduk disampingnya. Seijuuro yang langsung mengerti isyarat dari Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya, duduk di samping Tetsuya. Begitu duduk, Tetsuya memegang kedua pipi Seijuuro, menangkupnya dengan lembut, membuat Seijuuro menengok ke arahnya. Pandangan Tetsuya melembut.

"Seijuuro-kun..katakan padaku.. ada apa?"

Seijuuro memandangi adiknya, menatap kedua manik biru secerah langit musim panas itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain, enggan menatap Tetsuya. Mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, menolak membocorkan apa yang menganggunya.

"Seijuuro-kun." Nada bicaranya menegas sedikit.

Seijuuro melirik adiknya. Ia kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Tetsuya yang menangkup pipinya, melepaskan tangkupan tangan Tetsuya. Seijuuro kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, masih saja keras kepala. Seijuuro membuka kedua matanya begitu merasakan tangan adiknya tidak ada di dalam genggamannya lagi, berganti kepala adiknya yang menyandar pada pundaknya. Tetsuya menghela nafas.

"Seijuuro-kun memang keras kepala.." ujar Tetsuya sambil memejamkan mata.

Seijuuro tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan adiknya tersayang. "Apa itu buruk?"

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya. Memandang wajah Seijuuro. "Tentu saja, Seijuuro-kun tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalahmu padaku.. tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan masalahku darimu.." ujarnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tanda ia sedang kesal.

Seijuuro terkekeh kecil. Reaksi yang diberikan oleh adiknya ini memang sangat manis, ingin rasanya ia melahap adiknya yang imut ini. Ia mengelus kepala adiknya yang masih bersandar pada pundaknya. Surai biru itu terasa begitu lembut di telapak tangan Seijuuro. Seijuuro menampakkan senyum di wajahnya, menikmati waktu bersama dengan adiknya yang sungguh ia sayangi. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya kembali duduk seperti posisi semula, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Seijuuro.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Sudah malam, Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro kemudian melihat ke arah jam besar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Jam besar antik yang terbuat dari kayu jati bercat coklat tua, dibuat oleh pengrajin yang handal dan professional. "Kau benar, sudah jam 10."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia kemudian berdiri dari posisinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Seijuuro. "Ayo, kita harus tidur sekarang. Seijuuro-kun juga harus bekerja kan besok pagi-pagi?"

Seijuuro memandang wajah Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum sebelum menyambut uluran tangan adiknya tersayang. Seijuuro ikut berdiri dan mereka berjalan ke kamar tidur masing-masing yang bersebelahan sambil bergandengan tangan, menyelipkan obrolan santai dengan canda dan tawa. Mereka berdua menaiki anak-anak tangga yang membawa mereka ke lantai 3, dimana kamar tidur mereka berada. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya melangkah menuju kamar mereka yang bersebelahan.

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya."

"_Oyasumi_, Seijuuro-kun.."

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan langsung menuju tempat tidur.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk lewat sela-sela korden hitam pekat itu. Suara kicauan burung diluar sudah terdengar. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tampak masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang tebal dan hangat. Terlalu nyaman untuk menyingkapnya.

"Mm.." Erangan kecil lolos dari bibir sang pemuda. Ia menarik kembali selimutnya hingga atas kepala, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia malas bangun, ia sedang tidak dalam _mood _untuk mengurusi tumpukan kertas dokumen yang menggunung di perusahaannya. Lebih baik ia bersantai di rumah, menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku dan minum teh.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menggeliat di balik selimut tebalnya, merasa terganggu.

"Seijuuro-sama.." Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kembali terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar yang kini disertai panggilan namanya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Seijuuro-sama itu mendecih kecil dan akhirnya dengan berat hati ia bangun. Seijuuro menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, masih dengan mata setengah terpejam. Manik heterokrom itu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, pukul setengah 7 pagi. Seijuuro mendecakkan lidahnya. Hei, ini masih pagi.. ia masih ingin tidur.

"Seijuuro-sama.." Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kembali Seijuuro mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia berdiri, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke pintu kamar untuk 'menyapa' orang yang menganggu tidurnya. Dengan sedikit kasar karena kesal, ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari jati itu. Sang _maid _yang dari tadi berusaha membangunkannya terlihat sedikit terlonjak akibat kaget karena Seijuuro yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba. Seijuuro menampakkan wajah kesalnya, menunggu sang _maid _untuk berbicara. Seijuuro menyenderkan bahunya di kusen pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyilangkan kaki kanan di depan kaki kirinya.

"Ah, _sumimasen_, Seijuuro-sama."

"Hm?"

"Anda diminta menemui Seishirou-sama di ruang kerjanya setelah anda sarapan dan mandi." Ujar sang _maid _sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Seijuuro kembali mendecih begitu mendengar nama ayahnya keluar dari mulut sang _maid_. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan _maid _nya berdiri sambil menunggu jawaban dari Seijuuro. Seijuuro kemudian membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan kedua iris heterokrom _scarlet_-_gold_ yang menawan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sang _maid _membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Seijuuro yang masih bersender pada kusen pintu kamarnya. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Mau apa lagi orang itu.." Seijuuro berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak surai merahnya saking terlalu kesal. Seijuuro kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu jati kamarnya, membuat suara berdebum menggema di penjuru rumah. Sambil terus menggerutu, Seijuuro berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya. Ia mengambil kemeja merah marun dengan garis vertikal putih serta celana hitam kemudian mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi. Selesai mandi, ia keluar sudah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan rapi. Seijuuro menyisir surai merahnya dan pergi keluar kamar menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali begitu sampai di luar kamar. Seijuuro berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamarnya, ia mengaitkan kedua kancing pada lengan kemejanya.

Cklek!

Seijuuro menoleh ke arah kanan begitu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali. Manik heterokromnya menangkap sosok sang adik yang baru saja bangun tidur. Seijuuro terkekeh kecil, adiknya yang baru bangun tidur itu sejak dulu memang sangat manis. _Bedhead_ nya, kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam, lalu dengan imutnya ia menggosok-gosok kedua matanya.

"Ung? Seijuuro-kun?"

Seijuuro tersenyum tipis. "_Ohayou_, Tetsuya.."

"Hm? _Ohayou_, Seijuuro-kun.." Tetsuya kemudian menguap lebar begitu selesai mengucapkan salam pada kakaknya, membuat Seijuuro kembali terkekeh. Seijuuro berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang masih mengantuk. Seijuuro mengelus surai biru milik adiknya itu. Sedikit, sudut-sudut bibir Tetsuya melengkung ke atas, menandakan ia suka dengan perlakuan Seijuuro padanya.

"Hmm.. Seijuuro-kun.." masih dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia menerima elusan di kepalanya dari Seijuuro.

"Hmh.. Tetsuya manis ya.. seperti anak kucing.." ujar Seijuuro sambil terkekeh. Seijuuro tiba-tiba saja mencubit kedua pipi putih mulus milik Tetsuya.

"Ah, _ittai_.. Seijuuro-kun!" Kedua mata Tetsuya langsung terbuka lebar begitu ia dicubit Seijuuro. Tetsuya menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah akibat dicubit.

"_Mou_.. Seijuuro-kun _hidoi_.."

Kesekian kalinya Seijuuro dibuat terkekeh kecil. Reaksi adiknya ini begitu manis. "_Suman_, _suman_.. kau terlalu imut, Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya kembali yang dibalas dengan tawa oleh Seijuuro.

Tetsuya kemudian memulai obrolan mereka. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong .."

"Hm?"

"Tumben Seijuuro-kun sudah rapi.. mau kemana? Kerja masih jam 10, kan?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Seijuuro mengacak surai biru adiknya sedikit sebelum menjawab. "Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Urusan?"

Seijuuro mengangguk. "Ya, dengan _Otou_-sama."

"_Sou_ _desuka_…" Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri.

Seijuuro kemudian tersenyum. "_Jaa_, mau sarapan sekarang?"

"Ung, mau.." Tetsuya mengangguk. Seijuuro tiba-tiba mengambil tangan adiknya dan menggandeng Tetsuya menuju ruang makan.

"_Mou_, Seijuuro-kun.. aku bukan anak kecil.. aku tidak akan tersesat di rumah sendiri.."

Seijuuro menengok ke arah adiknya tersayang. "Tapi aku ingin memanjakan Tetsuya, apa itu salah?"

"Eh? Bu..bukan salah tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Ah, sudahlah.. aku tidak bisa menang dari Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro tersenyum. Ia mengelus surai biru milik adiknya. Tetsuya mendongak, memandang Seijuuro lalu membalas senyum Seijuuro. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang makan sambil bergandengan tangan. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya duduk berhadapan di meja makan, lalu para _maid _mulai meletakkan sarapan di hadapan mereka. Berbagai jenis makanan disediakan, roti yang di_toast, omelet, bacon, scramble egg_, dan menu sarapan ala barat lainnya. Seperti biasa, para _maid _sudah hapal betul minuman yang diinginkan oleh kedua tuan muda Akashi ini saat sarapan. Seorang _maid _menuangkan secangkir teh _earl_ _grey_ untuk Tetsuya dan yang lain menuang secangkir kopi untuk Seijuuro. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang sehingga ruang makan pun mendadak menjadi sunyi. Hanya ada suara alat makan yang beradu dengan piring mereka serta mulut mereka yang mengunyah makanan masing-masing. Para _maid _baris berjejer di sepanjang ruangan, di belakang kursi dua tuan muda Akashi, menunggu kedua tuan muda Akashi itu menyelesaikan sarapan mereka untuk membereskan meja makan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Gochisousama_" Tetsuya mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet kemudian berdiri, hendak meninggalkan ruang makan sebelum dipotong oleh kakaknya, Seijuuro yang masih duduk.

"Tetsuya, kenapa sudah selesai? Makanmu terlalu sedikit." Ujar Seijuuro setelah meletakkan alat makannya di piring sejenak.

Tetsuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Aku biasa makan segini kok, Seijuuro-kun."

Seijuuro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau perlu makan lebih banyak."

"Eeh? Tapi aku sudah kenyang.."

Seijuuro memandang Tetsuya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, membuat yang dipandangi merasa sedikit risih. Tetsuya, merasa risih namun tetap ikut membalas tatapan mata Seijuuro. Seijuuro pun akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Haah.. ya sudah, besok kau akan makan sesuai dengan porsi yang kutentukan, tidak ada penolakan."

"Ya, Seijuuro-kun. _Arigatou_.." Tetsuya tersenyum dengan manis pada kakaknya yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Seijuuro.

Seijuuro memandangi adiknya yang berjalan keluar ruang makan sambil bersenandung kecil. Ah, memang sejak dulu ia ini lemah kalau soal urusan adiknya. Sedikit saja ia memohon, Seijuuro pasti akan luluh, apalagi kalau adiknya itu sudah mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Seijuuro kembali menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke kamar. Ia hendak mandi, karena sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi. Sebentar lagi, tutor privat nya akan datang. Sejak kecil, Seijuuro dan Tetsuya tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah biasa layaknya anak-anak lain sebaya mereka. Sejak kecil, Seishirou memangil tutor privat bagi mereka untuk belajar di rumah. Pelajaran yang mereka dapat sejak kecil pun tidak layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya. Sejak mereka berumur 5 tahun, mereka sudah mulai diajari pelajaran anak umur 6-7 tahun. Pada saat mereka berumur 8 tahun, mereka belajar pelajaran anak 12-13 tahun. Pada saat mereka 11 tahun, mereka mulai belajar tentang politik, hukum, perusahaan serta saham dan cara mengurusnya, terlebih lagi Seijuuro yang merupakan anak sulung keluarga Akashi, Seijuuro dididik soal mengurus perusahaan sejak ia berusia 5 tahun. Tentu saja mereka diajari dengan begitu disiplin sehingga mereka tidak punya waktu bermain. Tidak hanya itu, sejak kecil Seishirou memberikan tutor privat untuk pelajaran piano, biola, dan ilmu bela diri seperti _kendo_. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya tidak pernah membantah perintah ayah mereka. Tetsuya memang merupakan anak yang patuh, walaupun ia harus merasa iri dengan anak-anak lain yang sebaya dengan dia. Sedangkan Seijuuro, ia bukannya patuh ataupun takut pada ayahnya. Seijuuro hanya tidak ingin membuat keributan, ia malas berurusan lama-lama dengan ayahnya. Seijuuro mendapat tutor hingga ia berusia 12 tahun saja. Jika ditanya mengapa, maka jawabannya adalah karena Seijuuro terlalu jenius. Ia bahkan sudah lebih pintar daripada tutor yang diberikan ayahnya. Seijuuro melanjutkan pembelajarannya sendiri, dari buku-buku yang ia baca di perpustakaan serta ajaran ayahnya mengurus perusahaan.

Tetsuya membuka pintu jati bercat coklat tua yang menghubungkan koridor dengan kamar tidur miliknya. Ia kembali menutup pintu itu begitu sampai di dalam. Tetsuya melangkahkan kedua kakinya di lantai kayu yang dingin, menuju ke lemari baju. Kamar Tetsuya sedikit lebih sederhana dibanding kamar Seijuuro. Kamar tidur Seijuuro bercat krem pucat dengan sedikit lukisan merah dan hitam serta menggunakan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cerah. Kamar Seijuuro diisi dengan sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ yang menggunakan sprei sutra, meja jati besar yang digunakan untuk meletakkan berbagai barang pajangan, kemudian ada rak buku yang menempel langsung dengan dinding, berisi dengan berbagai macam novel serta buku-buku penting, dan terakhir ada lemari baju, _walk in closet_. Berbagai macam baju untuk berbagai acara digantung dengan rapi di lemari bajunya. Di sisi lain, kamar Tetsuya bercat putih serta sedikit corak biru muda. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu berwarna agak gelap dengan karpet bulu putih di tengah ruangan. Kasur _king size_ , dua buah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, rak buku dari jati, dan _walk in closet _— yang dipaksa oleh Seijuuro— mengisi kamar Tetsuya. Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak terlalu senang memakai baju yang mengikuti trend, dia lebih senang memakai baju yang sesuai dengan gayanya, namun Seijuuro memaksa membuat _walk in closet _di kamarnya dan memilihkan berbagai baju untuknya.

Tetsuya mengambil baju _turtle_-_neck_ putih lengan panjang dan juga celana hitam. Ia kemudian langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air hangat. Udara di luar sedikit dingin karena sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur lebih lagi, sejak kecil Tetsuya tidak pernah bersahabat dengan udara dingin. Ia mudah terkena flu jika kedinginan, sehingga sejak kecil saat masuk musim salju Tetsuya tidak pernah pergi bermain keluar rumah. Selesai mandi, Tetsuya keluar sudah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan rapi. Ia keluar kamar, hendak mengantar Seijuuro pergi kerja ke perusahaan keluarganya. Tetsuya menutup pintu jati kamarnya dengan perlahan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai paling bawah.

"Ah, Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro yang sedang memakai sepatunya di teras menengok. "Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam ke Seijuuro-kun."

Perlahan, kedua sudut bibir Seijuuro terangkat setelah mendengar jawaban manis dari adiknya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut. Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati perlakuan dari Seijuuro. Seijuuro kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Tetsuya dan mengambil tas kerjanya yang berwarna hitam.

"_Jaa_, _itekimasu_.."

"_itterashai_, Seijuuro-kun.."

Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya kepada Seijuuro yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan. Tetsuya memandangi punggung kakaknya yang berjalan keluar rumah sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu jati rumah mereka. Tetsuya kemudian membalikkan badannya, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang belajarnya di lantai 3 sambil menunggu tutor privatnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. What is Love?

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro, slight AoKise**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: hai hai~ doumo, minna-san~ author balik dengan chapter 2.. ada yang nungguin ga? ga ada ya? ya udah deh ._. arigatou buat para reviewers di chapter sebelumnya, dan siap-siap ya.. di sini ada fanservice incest walau cuma sedikit sih.. tapi yah.. lumayan lah..**

**Special corner!~ Balasan review ya~**

**-Uchiha Ryuuki: iri ya sama Seijuuro? ikut masuk aja... ( tapi nanti dimarahin Sei lho~) jangan kepo-kepo ah.. nanti rahasia ceritanya kebongkar semua :D**

**-Koyuki Tooki: daripada kamu ancem aku pake sendal, aku dilempar sendal, kita tukeran sendal aja, gimana? *apa deh* abaikan yah, author stress akibat habis belajar (curcol). btw, kok kayaknya jalan cerita ini sudah bisa ketebak para readers ya ? ._.**

**-Zhang Fei: dijodohkan kah? mungkin :p**

**-Flow .L: nih, yang minta ada fanservice :3 ada ni di sini.. sedikit sih.. smoga suka**

**Special thanks to all reviewers and to all silent readers~ happy reading**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ; What is Love?**

Suara keramik beradu terdengar, membuat suara dentingan kecil di ruangan yang sepi itu. Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sofa berwarna merah, warna favoritnya. Ia sedang menunggu tutor privatnya sendirian di ruang belajar sambil meminum _milk tea_ hangat kesukaannya. Pemuda bernama Akashi Tetsuya itu kembali mengangkat cangkir yang ada di hadapannya dan meminum isinya sebelum meletakkan cangkir itu pada sebuah piring kecil yang menjadi alasnya.

Cklek!

Suara pintu ruang belajar yang dibuka membuat Tetsuya menoleh. Ia mendapati tutor privatnya sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, _sensei_.."

Tutor privatnya yang dipanggil '_sensei'_ itu menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. "_Mou_, panggil saja Kise-san, Akashicchi."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "_Jaa_, Kise-san.."

Kise mengangguk senang dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Bagus.." Kise Ryouta, tutor privat Tetsuya untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Tetsuya hanya perlu menyempurnakan bahasa asing, bahasa Inggris yang ia pelajari, pelajaran sisanya ia sudah bisa semua. Kejeniusan Tetsuya tidak jauh beda dengan Seijuuro. Mereka begitu jenius dan cepat menghapal, sehingga pelajaran yang didapat oleh mereka ketika SMP setara dengan level mahasiswa kuliah tingkat 4. Seijuuro menguasai hampir semua bahasa, sedangkan Tetsuya juga bisa tinggal menyempurnakan bahasa Inggrisnya. Mereka merasa mendapat keuntungan dengan menguasai bahasa-bahasa asing, mereka bisa membaca berbagai buku dengan bahasa selain bahasa Jepang. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya adalah maniak buku, mereka sangat suka membaca buku terutama novel sastra.

"_Jaa_, Kise-san. Hari ini apa yang akan ku pelajari?"

Kise menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu sebentar, tampak berpikir. "Hmm.. bagaimana kalau membuat cerita dengan bahasa formal?"

"Un, baiklah.."

Kise kemudian tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan Tetsuya yang sedang mempersiapkan laptopnya.

Tetsuya kemudian mendongak. "Ah, Kise-san, karangannya tentang apa?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau cinta saja-ssu?"

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat. "Ci..cinta?"

Kise mengangguk semangat. "Yap, Cinta!"

"E..eh.. tapi aku belum.. pernah.."

Kise menoleh dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. "Belum pernah jatuh cinta?!"

Sambil menunduk, Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Se..sejak kecil aku selalu diberi tutor privat, aku juga tidak pernah pergi keluar rumah jika tidak ada perlu. Jadi.. aku tidak punya teman.. apalagi perempuan."

"Eeeh?!" Kise semakin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Hng, ya sudah, tentang apa saja deh kalau begitu.." lanjutnya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia kemudian mulai mengetik karangannya pada laptop hitam canggih miliknya. Ruangan itu kembali sunyi, hanya ada suara tombol-tombol laptop yang ditekan oleh pemiliknya. Tiba-tiba, Tetsuya berhenti mengetik. Ia mendongak ke atas, menatap tutor privatnya.

"Ah, Kise-san.."

"Hm?"

"Apa Kise-san mau teh atau kopi?"

"Eh? Ah.. teh saja-ssu.."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia kemudian menuangkan _milk tea _yang masih hangat dari poci ke dalam sebuah cangkir lengkap dengan alas piringnya. Tetsuya meletakkan teh yang ia seduh di hadapan Kise.

"_Arigatou_, Akashicchi.."

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Kise kemudian mengangkat cangkir yang ada dihapannya dan meminum isinya. Hangatdan manis dari _milk tea _langsung menyapa lidah begitu ia meneguknya.

"Kise-san, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" Tetsuya tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan.

Kise yang mendengar langsung tersedak minumannya. "Ohok..ohok..ohok..ohok.."

"Ah, Kise-san.." Tetsuya langsung berdiri dan memberikan segelas air untuk tutor privatnya.

Kise langsung meneguk air yang disuguhkan dan menenangkan dirinya sebentar sebelum mulai berbicara. "_Mou_, jangan tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.."

"Ah, _gomen_."

Kise meletakkan cangkir itu ke tempatnya semula. "Jadi?"

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Kise menengok ke arah jendela, memperhatikan pemandangan taman mawar di rumah megah milik keluarga konglomerat Akashi. Matanya memandang jauh, sedang kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Tetsuya tetap diam, menunggu jawaban dari tutornya.

"Jatuh cinta… itu tidak bisa dideskripsikan-ssu.." Kise berujar tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Tidak.. bisa dideskripsikan?"

Kise memejamkan kedua matanya sambil masih tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Benar.. tidak terduga.. tidak bisa ditebak."

"Hmm.. lalu? Bagaimana kita bisa tahu itu cinta, Kise-san?"

"Kau tahu, saat kita sedang jatuh cinta.. kita menikmati semua tentang orang yang kita cintai. Suaranya, kehadirannya, keberadaannya, sikapnya, sentuhannya, perlakuannya, semua.. semua tentang orang itu."

Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu… apa ?"

Kise membuka kedua matanya, memandang Tetsuya. "Tapi, kau tahu? kadang kita telat menyadari perasaan kita pada orang yang kita cintai."

"Maksud Kise-san apa?"

"Ketika orang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain, ketika orang itu sudah pergi dari kita, ketika orang itu sudah jauh dari kita, kadang kita baru sadar bahwa kita mencintai orang itu." Jawab Kise dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa.. Kise-san bisa tahu semua itu?" Tanya Tetsuya penasaran.

Kise langsung mendongak, wajahnya merah padam. "Eeh? Ti..tidak kok.."

Tetsuya diam kemudian mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau selesaikan karanganmu, Akashicchi."

"Baik, Kise-san." Tetsuya lalu kembali melanjutkan karangan yang ia buat. Ketentuan dari Kise saat ia diharuskan membuat karangan, ia harus membuat karangan dengan jumlah kata sekitar 10 ribu kata. Berat? Tidak, untuk seorang Akashi Tetsuya tidaklah sulit mengerjakan karangan dengan 10 ribu kata. Tak sampai 20 menit, Tetsuya sudah menyelesaikan karangannya.

"Kise-san, aku sudah selesai."

Kise yang sedang meneguk _milk tea _nya menengok ke arah Tetsuya. Ia tidak terkejut dengan kecepatan Tetsuya dalam membuat karangan, sudah biasa. Walaupun, saat ia pertama kali mengajar Tetsuya, ia kaget karena Tetsuya bisa menyelesaikan karangan bahasa formal Inggris 5 ribu kata dalam waktu 6 menit dengan tema yang ia tentukan. Kise mulai membaca karangan yang diketik oleh Tetsuya. Memperhatikaan tata bahasa, serta tingkat kesulitan kata yang digunakan Tetsuya.

"Hmm..hm.." Kise mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri selesai membaca karangan yang dibuat Tetsuya. Ia kemudian mendongak dan memandang Tetsuya.

"Sudah bagus.. ah, tidak.. sempurna. Kau sudah menguasai semua tataan bahasa serta penggunaan kata, Akashicchi.."

Wajah Tetsuya berbinar. "_Honto_ _desuka_?"

Kise tersenyum sambil mengangguk yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Tetsuya. Kise kembali mengangkat cangkir dihadapannya dan meminum _milk tea_ itu. Tetsuya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Kise-san.."

"Hm?"

"Apa.. Kise-san pernah jatuh cinta?"

Kedua mata Kise membulat. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan soal kehidupan pribadinya. Biasanya, Tetsuya bukanlah anak yang terlalu suka melontarkan pertanyaan soal kehidupan pribadi seseorang.

"Ng.. kenapa tiba-tiba, Akashicchi?"

"Eh? Tidak.. hanya penasaran saja, Kise-san.."

Kise memandangi Tetsuya sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Pernah-ssu.." jawabnya.

Tetsuya langsung duduk dengan tegak, antusias ingin mendengar cerita dari tutornya. "Siapa orangnya?"

Kise langsung terdiam lagi sejenak. Ia kembali memandang keluar jendela. Tatapan kedua manik madu itu menyiratkan kesedihan walaupun bibirnya mengembangkan senyum. Sedang Tetsuya tetap diam, menunggu apakah tutornya itu akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan atau tidak.

**Flashback**

"Oi, Kise.."

Kise menengok ke belakang. "Ah! Ada apa-ssu?"

"Mau ke mana?"

"Aku? Mau ke Maji Burger. Mau ikut?"

Orang itu mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama berdampingan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Hari ini sekolah bubar lebih cepat dikarenakan ada rapat guru. Para siswa pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang hendak bermain di_ game center _bersama temannya, ada yang hendak pergi _shopping _, ada yang hendak menonton bioskop, ada juga yang hendak pergi karaoke. Namun pemuda bersurai kuning itu hendak pergi ke restoran cepat saji untuk makan siang bersama temannya. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan 'orang yang ia sukai'. Ya, pemuda surai kuning bernama Kise Ryouta itu suka pada seseorang, sahabat dekatnya sejak SMP kelas 1. Tapi, kau tahu? Kise bahkan tidak sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia hanya menganggap perasaannya itu rasa kagum belaka. Tak sampai 15 menit, mereka sudah sampai di depan restoran favorit mereka. Sahabatnya membukakan pintu dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Kise mencari tempat duduk sedangkan sahabatnya memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Nih, makananmu.." sang pemuda memberikan makanan yang ia pesankan bagi Kise.

"_Arigatou_, Aominecchi.."

Orang yang dipanggil Aominecchi itu hanya mengangguk malas. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kise dan mulai melahap makan siangnya. Sesekali Kise melirik ke arah pemuda yang ada di depannya. Aomine Daiki nama lengkapnya. Kulitnya sedikit _tan _dan ia memiliki surai _navy_ yang senada dengan kedua manik matanya. Aomine merupakan orang yang sangat mesum. Nilai-nilai pelajarannya sangat jelek, hingga ia seringkali dipanggil menghadap kepala sekolah. Namun, ia sangat jenius dalam basket. Entah apa yang membuat Kise bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Aomine itu.

Selesai makan, mereka pergi ke lapangan basket yang ada di pinggir jalan, hendak bermain basket sejenak. Setelah bermain 30 menit, mereka beristirahat di pinggir lapangan sejenak. Aomine kemudian memecah keheningan.

"_Naa_, Kise.."

Kise menoleh. "Hm?"

"Setelah lulus SMA apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Tanya Aomine sambil mendongak, memandang langit biru.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu-ssu?"

Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya. "Sudah, jawab saja.."

"Ehm.. sepertinya masuk akademi pilot-ssu. Aominecchi?"

"Aku akan masuk akademi kepolisian di Hokkaido." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan bangga, masih memandang langit.

Nyut!

Kise mencengkram dadanya yang sakit. Pemuda itu meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di Tokyo dengan senyum. 'Apa.. ini cinta?' Kise membatin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! aku harus kembali ke rumah sekarang. _Okaa_-san akan mencariku." Pemuda itu segera berdiri setelah memandangi arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "_Jaa_ _na_, Kise.."

Kise mendongak, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan seolah tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Namun, pemuda bernama Aomine itu tidak dapat menangkap maksud pandangan Kise. Kise pun pasrah, ia mengangguk pelan. "_Jaa_, Aominecchi."

Pemuda bernama Aomine itu mengangguk sedikit lalu berlari keluar dari area lapangan, terburu-buru pulang ke rumah. Kise memandangi sosok Aomine yang berlari di jalan dari balik pagar besi hingga akhirnya sosok itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Kise kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada bola basket yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan air mata jatuh, membasahi kedua pipinya..

"Aominecchi.. _suki_ _yo_.."

**Flashback End**

Tetsuya yang selesai mendengar cerita Kise tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati telah bertanya hal pribadi Kise.

"_Go_.._gomen_, Kise-san.. aku.. bertanya hal yang tidak perlu, ya.." Tetsuya menunduk.

Dengan cepat Kise menggeleng. "Umn, tidak kok.. tidak apa-apa.. lagipula aku yang memutuskan untuk cerita."

Tetsuya menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah, kini wajah Kise tampak seperti hendak menangis kapan saja.

"Tapi kuberitahu satu hal, Akashicchi.." Kise tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Tetsuya langsung mendongak begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Apa.. itu?"

Kise tersenyum. "Jangan sampai kau bernasib sepertiku, jangan sampai kau terlambat menyadari perasaanmu, _nee_?"

Tetsuya pertama hanya diam namun, perlahan wajahnya mengembangkan senyum. Ia mengangguk . "Umn, _arigatou_, Kise-san.."

Kise balas mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Mereka menikmati sisa waktu mereka disitu sambil berbincang-bincang kasual, menyelipkan sedikit canda dan tawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun sekarang, Akashicchi?"

Tetsuya menengok ke arah Kise. "Seijuuro-kun? Seijuuro-kun sudah sibuk bekerja setiap hari di perusahaan keluarga, Kise-san."

Kise mengangguk-angguk. Kise juga merupakan tutor Seijuuro ketika Seijuuro masih 11 tahun. Jadi, Kise mengenal Seijuuro walaupun tidak sedekat seperti ia dengan Tetsuya. Seijuuro adalah tipe yang sangat serius, ia tidak terlalu senang berbasa-basi dengan orang lain, mungkin hanya dengan Tetsuya, adiknya tersayang ia mau berbasa-basi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya di perusahaan, padahal ini sudah hampir lewat tengah malam, bulan sudah begitu tinggi di luar. Salahkan saja Akashi Seishirou. Pagi-pagi tadi begitu ia sampai di ruangan pribadinya, sekretarisnya membawakan setumpuk kertas yang bisa saja mencapai 50 cm dan harus diselesaikan hari itu juga. Sejenius apapun Seijuuro, ia masih harus tetap berpikir agar apa yang ia tulis di dokumen itu tepat, ia lebih malas berurusan dengan ayahnya jika ia membuat kesalahan. Seijuuro melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan dan diletakkannya kacamata itu di atas mejanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia muak jika setiap hari harus bekerja seperti ini. Seijuuro membuka kedua matanya, memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan kerjanya. Semua karyawan sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing berjam-jam yang lalu, tinggal petugas keamanan saja dan dirinya yang ada. Tangan kanan Seijuuro meraih cangkir kopi yang ada di hadapannya, cangkir ke delapan yang ia minum hari ini. Seijuuro meneguk kopi yang masih hangat itu.

"Haah.. merepotkan.." Seijuuro merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Seijuuro terus memandangi layar laptopnya dengan serius hingga tak sadar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Sei~juu~rou-kun~"

Seijuuro sedikit menegang. Ia langsung menengok ke belakang, orang itu berdiri tepat di belakang kursi kerjanya. Kedua matanya membulat begitu melihat siapa yang datang. "Tetsuya?!"

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum pada Seijuuro lalu melambaikan tangannya. Tesuya memutari kursi Seijuuro hingga ia berdiri di depan meja kerja Seijuuro. Seijuuro menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. Sejenak Seijuuro melupakan kepenatannya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dokumen perusahaan begitu bertemu Tetsuya-nya, bagai oasis di padang gurun.

"Ada apa ke sini?" Tanya Seijuuro sambil memandangi adiknya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja.

"_Mou_.. aku rindu Seijuuro-kun.. kupikir Seijuuro-kun belum selesai bekerja, jadi aku kesini.. sekalian saja aku bantu Seijuuro-kun." Jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

Seijuuro terkekeh pelan. Rindu? Mereka baru saja bertemu tadi pagi. "Bantu? Kau yakin? Masih ada banyak, kau tahu?"

Tetsuya memandangi tumpukan kertas yang kira-kira masih ada 35 cm. "Hmm.." Ia menggumam, satu tangannya dilipat dan satunya memegangi dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Tidak masalah, kok Seijuuro-kun! Jika perkiraanku benar, kita berdua bagi tugas ini membutuhkan waktu …" kemudian Seijuuro melihat bibir adiknya bergerak namun tidak mengucapkan suara, sepertinya ia sedang menghitung. "137 menit." Lanjut Tetsuya. Seijuuro memandang adiknya, ia sudah pernah melihat adiknya menghitung cepat, namun kali ini menghitung waktu mereka mengerjakan berkas? Belum pernah. Seijuuro tersenyum.

"_Jaa_, _onegai_ _nee_, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya memandang Seijuuro kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Umn!"

Tetsuya kemudian berjalan menuju ke meja lain yang ada di ruangan kerja Seijuuro, meja yang memang merupakan meja kerjanya. Biasanya, jika Tetsuya sedang liburan sekolah, ia akan membantu Seijuuro bekerja di perusahaan, kadang juga saat Seijuuro belum pulang lebih dari jam setengah 12 malam, ia akan pergi ke perusahaan untuk membantu Seijuuro bekerja. Tetsuya duduk di kursi kemudian menyalakan laptop miliknya yang sudah terbuka dari tadi di atas meja. Tetsuya membuka laci di meja itu dan mengambil kacamata miliknya. Sama seperti Seijuuro, ketika bekerja ia akan mengenakan kacamata untuk membaca tulisan di layar laptop yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari penglihatan mereka. Ruangan besar itu kemudian sunyi. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya langsung mengerjakan dokumen masing-masing dengan wajah yang begitu serius. Sesekali Seijuuro melirik adiknya. Ia begitu sayang dengan adiknya itu, Tetsuya itu manis baginya, dia ingin selalu melindungi Tetsuya, Tetsuya juga selalu membantunya dalam berbagai hal. Sifat Tetsuya yang kadang-kadang manja padanya bisa membuat stressnya akan pekerjaan hilang begitu saja, seakan ia memang tidak punya beban. Ia rela melakukan apa saja, asal adiknya bahagia, apapun untuk Tetsuya-nya tersayang.

"Hoahm.." Tetsuya menguap. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tak ia sangka, kali ini dokumen yang diberikan sangat sulit baginya. Seijuuro saja belum selesai mengerjakannya, apalagi dirinya, walaupun kejeniusan Tetsuya tidak beda jauh dengan Seijuuro. Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil memijit kedua ujung matanya yang terasa penat karena sedari tadi menatap layar laptop. Ia kemudian membuka kedua matanya, ia berdiri. Tetsuya hendak meminta kopi yang ada di ruangan Seijuuro, ia merasa sedikit mengantuk. Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki menuju meja Seijuuro yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari mejanya sendiri.

"Seijuu—" Tetsuya tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kakaknya sedang tidur dengan kepala di letakkan di atas meja dan kedua tangan dilipat. Tetsuya tersenyum, kakaknya memang menakutkan di saat-saat tertentu, namun saat sedang tidur ia terlihat begitu manis. Tetsuya menutup mulutnya yang tertawa kecil dengan tangan kirinya. Tetsuya berjalan ke ujung ruangan, hendak mengambil selimut yang memang Tetsuya letakkan di ruang kerja Seijuuro ketika Seijuuro kerja hingga larut malam. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Seijuuro, tidak ingin kakaknya terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Perlahan, Tetsuya menyelimuti Seijuuro dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru muda, warna kesukaan Seijuuro.

"Nng.." Seijuuro mengigau dalam tidur, membuat Tetsuya terkejut sedikit, takut- takut jika kakaknya terbangun. Setelah memastikan tubuh Seijuuro tertutup selimut dengan tepat, Tetsuya mundur beberapa langkah. Memandangi sosok kakaknya sejenak kemudian ia mencium kening kakaknya.

"_Oyasumi_, Seijuuro-kun.. mimpi indah.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum sebelum mengambil sisa kertas di meja Seijuuro dan membawa kertas-kertas itu ke mejanya sendiri. Tetsuya kemudian menyempatkan untuk mengambil secangkir kopi untuk dirinya. Ia pun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tetsuya mengeratkan jaket tebal yang ia pakai, ini sudah lewat tengah malam, udara semakin dingin apalagi Seijuuro menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Nng.." erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Seijuuro. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela korden kantornya menganggu. Tunggu, kantornya? Seijuuro langsung terbangun. Ia panik, ia ingat benar semalam ia sedang mengerjakan setumpuk berkas penting yang menggunung.

"Sial, aku ketiduran.." Seijuuro mengacak surai merahnya. Ia kemudian sadar ia diselimuti. Ia menyibak selimut itu dan kembali melipatnya dengan rapi. Seijuuro kemudian memandangi meja kerjanya yang sudah sedikit lebih sepi.

'Kemana kertas itu..' ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Seijuuro kemudian ingat, semalam Tetsuya membantunya. Seijuuro melangkahkan kaki menuju meja Tetsuya. Dilihatnya Tetsuya tertidur di meja dengan laptop masih menyala, telapak tangannya hitam akibat terkena tinta bolpoin karena menulis terus menerus di kertas dokumen, setumpuk kertas sudah terususun rapi, cangkir kosong bekas kopi di ujung mejanya, alat-alat tulis berantakan.

Seijuuro terdiam. Ia terus memandangi adiknya yang sedang tidur. Perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, ia tersenyum. Seijuuro kemudian mengelus surai biru muda adiknya, membelai kepalanya dengan kasih sayang.

"_Arigatou_, Tetsuya.. _otsukare_.." Seijuuro tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Nnmh.." erangan lolos dari bibir Tetsuya. Ia merasa ada yang mengelus kepalanya, ia pun bangun. Tetsuya menggosok kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Seijuuro terkekeh, adiknya ini benar-benar manis ketika baru bangun tidur.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya memandang Seijuuro dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. "_Ohayou_.. Seijuuro-kun.."

Tetsuya kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal akibat tidur di kursi. Seijuuro masih tetap berdiri di depan meja Tetsuya, memandangi kelakuan manis adiknya yang mengusap kedua matanya.

"Tetsuya, kau harus pulang. _Otou_-sama akan mencarimu."

Tetsuya mendongak kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, _Otou_-sama tidak akan mencariku."

Seijuuro terdiam, ia bingung dengan maksud adiknya. "Ada.. apa memangnya, Tetsuya?"

"Hm? _Otou_-sama sedang pergi dinas, Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro sedikit lega mendengar jawaban adiknya, ia sudah sempat berpikir adiknya bertengkar dengan ayahnya. "Oh.. _souka_?"

Tetsuya membalas Seijuuro dengan anggukan. "Umn..Ah, Seijuuro-kun kita pulang saja dulu, mumpung masih jam 6. Kita bisa mandi dulu di rumah."

Seijuuro kemudian memandang baju yang ia kenakan. "Ah, benar. Kita belum mandi dari kemarin, apalagi aku ya.."

Tetsuya terkekeh kecil. Ia kemudian duduk dengan posisi tegap seperti biasa, merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tetsuya mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan semua barang yang berserakan di mejanya. Ia kemudian mengambil tasnya. "Ayo, Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro menengok ke arah Tetsuya kemudian mengangguk. "Umn, iya.."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung perusahan Akashi corporation yang begitu besar. Ruang kerja Seijuuro yang sekaligus merupakan ruang kerja Tetsuya ada di lantai 50. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ke lift. Seijuuro memencet tombol turun. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat sebelum pintu lift itu terbuka. Dua tuan muda Akashi itu masuk ke dalam, menunggu lift mencapai lantai dasar.

Ding!

Begitu lift berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka, mereka langsung melangkah keluar.

"Ah, ya.. Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menengok ke arah kakaknya. "Hm? Ada apa, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Kau ke sini naik apa?"

"Eh? Aku? Aku naik taksi kemarin."

Seijuuro menghela nafas. "Kenapa? Kau kan bisa menyetir mobil."

Tetsuya mengangkat bahunya dengan santai yang dibalas Seijuuro dengan helaan nafas.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk ke mobil."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi Seijuuro, mobil _sports_ berwarna merah menyala dengan jok kulit warna hitam. Seijuuro kemudian segera melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang masih sepi. Tak sampai 1 jam, Seijuuro dan Tetsuya sudah sampai di rumah megah keluarga Akashi. Seijuuro memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kemudian mereka berdua turun. Seorang _maid_ keluar dari pintu utama dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Ah! Tetsuya-sama, anda sudah kembali… untunglah.." wajah _maid _itu terlihat begitu lega.

Seijuuro menengok ke arah _maid _itu, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Maksudnya? Memangnya semalam Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa ingin pergi?"

Tetsuya menegang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Seijuuro. Ia buru-buru pergi dari situ. "A..ah, Seijuuro-kun a..aku.. mau mandi dulu.." Tetsuya langsung berlari ke dalam, meninggalkan Seijuuro berdua dengan _maid _itu di teras rumah.

'Tetsuya pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.' Batin Seijuuro. Ia kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada _maid _yang barusan ia ajak bicara. "Jadi?"

"Ah, begini Seijuuro-sama. Semalam.. sekitar pukul 11 malam saya mendengar ada suara barang pecah. Saya sedang membereskan koridor di lantai dua, di depan ruangan Seishirou-sama. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya-sama keluar dari ruangan Seishirou-sama sambil berlari, saya sempat memanggil Tetsuya-sama, namun ia tidak menoleh. Saya khawatir, saya sudah sempat menghubungi ponsel Tetsuya-sama, tapi tidak diangkat."

Seijuuro langsung terdiam. "Lalu _Otou_-sama?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Seishirou-sama pergi dinas keluar negeri semalam, setelah Tetsuya-sama pergi dari rumah."

Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

_Maid _itu membungkuk. "_Shitsureitashimasu_." Ia kemudian pergi dari hadapan Seijuuro untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya membereskan rumah. Seijuuro menghela nafas dengan tangan kanan ia letakkan di pinggang sedang tangan kirinya menutupi wajah tampannya.

'Tetsuya.. apa.. yang sebenarnya terjadi..'

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Secret

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro, slight AoKise**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC© Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: doumo.. minna-san~ author balik dengan chapter ketiga ^w^ ada yang nunggu? *ga ada kok* ya udah deh._. beneran nih? ga ada yang nunggu? ._. okeh, fine! kita putus! *author dilempar golok* **

**Cukup, sekarang serius aja deh.. BTW, minna-san.. bentar lagi author bakal semi-hiatus terus hiatus dulu yah... karena author kelas 9. Perkiraan semi-hiatus bakal mulai bulan Januari, dan hiatus menjelang UN. Begitu selesai, author bakal balik nulis lagi, okeh? jangan sedih, lho.. ( padahal ga ada yang sedih ) udah deh, langsung aja baca ^_^ jangan lupa read and review yah~ bai bai**

**Special corner!**

**-outofblue: digantung ya? PHP ya? okeh.. *kasih sendal* lempar author deh :v eh, jangan .. ntar ga bisa nulis. Makasih banyak review nya **

**-Uchiha Ryuuki: ciyeh yang kepo ciyeeeeeh... *ehem* kepo kan sama masalahnya? ehe~ tenang aja... bentar lagi juga bakal kebongkar kok... makasih udah review :***

**-VandQ: kepo juga~ okeh.. silahkan dibaca =w=, nanti ada kok di dalem cerita~**

**Special thanks to every reviewers and also silent readers, thank you for your support! douzo...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 ; Secret**

Tetsuya buru-buru berlari ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak mau tertangakap berbohong, lebih lagi pada kakaknya tersayang. Tetsuya berhenti di tengah jalan, di ruang tamu keluarga tepatnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'Tunggu.. bohong? Aku tidak berbohong kok… _Otou_-sama memang pergi dinas…' batin Tetsuya. Ia kemudian menengok sedikit ke belakang. Tetsuya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai. 'Hm.. sudahlah.' Tetsuya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamarnya, hendak mandi. Tetsuya membuka pintu kamarnya yang memang tidak dikunci dari semalam. Ia masuk, mengambil bajunya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Tetsuya mematikan keran begitu selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari shower kemudian mengeringkan surai birunya dengan sehelai handuk putih.

"Ah, bajuku ketinggalan.." Tetsuya kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dan satu handuk lagi di pundaknya. Sambil berjalan, ia mengeringkan surai birunya.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya langsung diam, tubuhnya menegang. Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang memanggil namanya. Ia berhenti melangkah, kakaknya, Seijuuro sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur miliknya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Tetsuya mundur selangkah, terkejut dan juga.. takut.

"Se..Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro berdiri, tampaknya ia belum mandi karena pakaian yang ia gunakan masih sama. Seijuuro berjalan, perlahan-lahan mendekati Tetsuya dengan ekspresi yang menurut Tetsuya cukup mengerikan.

"Tetsuya, katakan padaku."

Tetsuya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap kakaknya yang sedang masuk mode _yandere_. "A..ada apa.. S.. Seijuuro-kun?"

Seijuuro berhenti di depan Tetsuya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Katakan padaku. Semua, Tetsuya."

"Apa yang kau maksud, Seijuuro-kun? Aku..aku tidak mengerti.." Tetsuya sedikit gugup.

"Akashi Tetsuya."

Uh Oh.. jika Seijuuro memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap berarti Seijuuro sudah benar-benar marah padanya. Tetsuya, keras kepala tetap saja bungkam, tidak mau buka mulut.

" .Shi. .Ya"

Tetsuya menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kakinya sedikit bergetar, lemas akibat aura kakaknya itu ketika marah begitu mengerikan, begitu mengintimidasi siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya. Terakhir kali Tetsuya membuat Seijuuro marah adalah ketika Seijuuro berusia 15 dan Tetsuya 13 tahun, akibat Tetsuya lupa mengembalikan buku Seijuuro ke rak bukunya, dan Tetsuya bersumpah, demi apapun ia tidak akan membuat Seijuuro marah lagi, tidak akan, selamanya.

"Akashi Tetsuya. Tatap wajah kakakmu."

Tetsuya dengan takut-takut melirik wajah Seijuuro. Begitu mengerikan, kilatan kedua manik heterokrom itu mengerikan. Tetsuya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, tetap saja keras kepala.

"Akashi Tetsuya, tatap aku." Seijuuro tetap menggunakan nada rendah, namun memberikan setiap penekanan berbahaya di dalam nada bicaranya. Ia mengerti benar Tetsuya takut pada dirinya yang seperti ini, namun jika ia tidak bicara begini, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah berbicara apapun padanya. Sebenci apapun ia harus berbicara seperti ini pada adiknya yang ia sayangi.

"Akashi Tetsuya, jangan membuatku semakin marah." Seijuuro mulai kesal dengan adiknya yang keras kepala. "Akashi Tetsuya, kau membantah kakakmu?"

Tetsuya memandang wajah Seijuuro yang tenang namun ia tahu dibalik wajah itu, Seijuuro menyimpan amarah pada dirinya. Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Seijuuro. Ia malah memperhatikan kakinya yang menapak lantai kayu kamar.

"Akashi Tetsuya, sekali lagi kuperingatkan kau. Tatap kakakmu." Seijuuro berujar sambil masih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tetsuya masih keras kepala, menolak untuk mengikuti perintah kakaknya. Seijuuro menghela nafas dengan kasar, ia mulai marah dengan adiknya. Ia pun berjalan, melangkah mendekati adiknya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Seijuuro mengangkat dagu adiknya, membuat Tetsuya memandang wajahnya. Tetsuya yang dipaksa memandang kakaknya langsung terkejut, ia tak menyangka Seijuuro akan berlaku kasar dengannya. Selama 17 tahun ini, Seijuuro selalu memperlakukan Tetsuya dengan lembut bahkan ketika mereka sedang bertengkar sekali pun. Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat akibat terkejut. Ia sedikit— tidak sedikit, sangat. Ia sangat takut begitu mendongak, menatap wajah Seijuuro yang sudah dipenuhi amarah.

"Tetsuya, katakan padaku. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" kedua matanya menyipit.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan matanya, masih keras kepala saja. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau membocorkan apa yang sedang ia sembunyikan dari Seijuuro. Kembali dengan kasar, Seijuuro menarik dagu adiknya yang menengok ke arah lain.

"Akashi Tetsuya, kau sudah kuperingatkan dari tadi. Ini peringatan terakhir, jangan membuatku semakin marah padamu."

Tetsuya memandang wajah kakaknya sejenak. Ia kemudian akhirnya buka mulut. "Aku.. tidak mau."

Seijuuro terdiam, matanya sedikit membulat, tanda terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka adiknya akan membatah dirinya. Sejak mereka kecil, Tetsuya selalu berbicara jujur pada Seijuuro. Apa yang Seijuuro katakan, Tetsuya pasti menurut. "Akashi Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Seijuuro-kun tidak bisa memaksaku."

Plak!

Sunyi. Tetsuya terdiam, begitu juga dengan Seijuuro. Nafas Seijuuro memburu. Tangan kanan Seijuuro masih mengambang di udara. Sedang Tetsuya memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa perih akibat tamparan Seijuuro barusan.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau mengurusimu lagi, Tetsuya." Seijuuro kemudian berlalu, ia membalikkan badannya dari hadapan Tetsuya. Seijuuro keluar dari kamar Tetsuya, membanting pintu jati itu, suara berdebum keras terdengar sampai ke penjuru rumah.

Perlahan Tetsuya jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Air mata mengalir, membasahi kedua pipinya. Tetsuya terisak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Seijuuro akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Selama 17 tahun mereka hidup bersama, Tetsuya tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar apalagi oleh kakaknya, Seijuuro yang ia sangat sayangi.

"Seijuuro-kun.."

* * *

Seijuuro membanting pintu jati kamar Tetsuya. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan kamar adiknya. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di pinggang, tangan kirinya mengacak surai merahnya. Seijuuro menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

"Tetsuya.. apa yang kau sembunyikan."

Seijuuro melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pinggangnya yang ramping, memandangi telapak tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul adiknya. Seijuuro langsung merasa bersalah, adiknya itu tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar, ia juga tidak pernah memperlakukan adiknya dengan kasar selama 17 tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Seijuuro mengepalkan tangan kananya kemudian mencium tangannya.

"_Gomen_.. Tetsuya.."

Seijuuro sekali mencium tangan kanannya yang mengepal, ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya sendiri, hendak mandi. Ia masih punya setumpuk pekerjaan di perusahaan, apalagi hari ini ada _meeting _penting dengan _client _dari London. Seijuuro berjalan menuju ke lemari bajunya sambil menyisir surai merahnya dengan jari-jari panjang nan lentik miliknya. Ia menghela nafas. Seijuuro masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan langsung menyetel air dingin untuk mandi sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya. Selesai mandi, Seijuuro keluar sudah rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua. Ia masih mengeringkan surai merahnya dengan sehelai handuk putih tebal. Selesai mengeringkan surai merahnya, Seijuuro melempar handuk itu ke sembarang arah, tidak peduli kemana jatuhnya. Seijuuro menyisir surainya kemudian mengambil tas kerja dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan para _maid _mulai menyiapkan sarapan baginya.

"Yuua" Seijuuro memanggil salah satu _maid _pribadi Tetsuya, _maid _yang sama yang melihat Tetsuya pergi dari rumah kemarin malam.

_Maid _bernama Yuua itu mendekati Seijuuro dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru. "Ada apa, Seijuuro-sama?"

"Tetsuya mana?"

Yuua diam sebentar. Ia tampak bingung, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya, tanda bingung.

"Yuua?"

"Ah, _sumimasen_, Seijuuro-sama. Saya tidak tahu. Saya pikir Tetsuya-sama tadi bersama Seijuuro-sama. Mungkin ia tidur di kamar?"

Seijuuro menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Yuua membungkuk. "_Shitsureitashimasu_, Seijuuro-sama."

Seijuuro kemudian melanjutkan sarapan paginya. 'Apa.. Tetsuya marah padaku?' Seijuuro membatin sambil memotong sarapan paginya. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia rasa, adiknya ini tidak bisa marah padanya. Seijuuro terdiam sejenak, ia menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Seijuuro tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Bereskan meja." Ia memerintah _maid _yang ada di ruang makan itu untuk membereskan meja makan. Ia tidak nafsu makan. Seijuuro melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar adiknya. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya begitu sampai di depan kamarnya.

"Tetsuya?" Tok!Tok!Tok

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya. Seijuuro kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya.." Tok!Tok!Tok!

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Seijuuro menghela nafas panjang, pasrah.

Seijuuro mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke daun pintu kemudian berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak. "Tetsuya, jangan marah. Aku minta maaf. Aku.. kita akan bicara setelah aku pulang. Tolong jangan marah padaku. _Jaa_, Tetsuya."

Seijuuro membalikkan badannya, hendak melangkah keluar rumah untuk pergi bekerja. Ia menengok ke belakang, menatap pintu jati kamar Tetsuya yang tidak akan terbuka dalam waktu singkat saat itu. Seijuuro pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Melangkah keluar rumah dan ia segera melajukan mobil _sports _merah miliknya, menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo.

* * *

"Nng.." erangan kecil lolos dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia menggeliat, bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat berwarna merah. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bangun, ia terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang semakin silau. Kedua matanya yang masih setengah terpejam mencari-cari jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 10 pagi. Pemuda bersurai biru itu mengerang kesal. Oh ayolah, ia baru tidur pukul 6 kurang 10 tadi pagi, baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya— lebih tepatnya pekerjaan kakaknya di kantor. Pemuda bernama Akashi Tetsuya itu duduk di ujung tempat tidur sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Kedua kakinya turun dari tempat tidur, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lemari baju, hendak mengambil baju lalu pergi mandi. Tetsuya keluar dari kamar mandi sudah rapi mengenakan baju lengan panjang berbahan wol warna krem dan celana panjang berwarna coklat tua. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah keluar, hendak makan siang. Tetsuya duduk di salah satu bangku di meja makan dan menunggu koki pribadinya selesai memasak makan siang baginya.

"Ah, Tetsuya-sama.."

Tetsuya menengok ke belakang, arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Yuua? Ada apa?"

"Tadi Seijuuro-sama mencari anda sebelum pergi kerja."

Tetsuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Seijuuro-kun mencariku? Ada apa?"

"Tidak tahu, Tetsuya-sama. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting sampai Seijuuro-sama tidak sempat sarapan."

Tetsuya diam. "Tidak.. sempat sarapan?"

Yuua mengangguk. "Iya, Seijuuro-sama langsung berangkat pukul 10 tadi."

Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"_Anoo_, sebelum itu.. Tetsuya-sama.."

Tetsuya menoleh, menatap _maid _pribadinya. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Maaf jika saya lancang.. tapi.. ada apa dengan pipi kiri anda?"

Tetsuya refleks langsung memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi ditampar Seijuuro. Sedikit bengkak, Tetsuya mendesis akibat rasa perih yang timbul. "Apakah.. merah sekali, Yuua?"

"Sedikit, Tetsuya-sama, namun kelihatan jelas."

Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau bisa lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu. Ini bukan apa-apa."

Yuaa membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian di ruang makan. Tetsuya menghela nafas. Kakaknya itu, sering sekali tidak sarapan kalau sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan.

'Jangan-jangan.. kali ini gara-gara aku?' Tetsuya membatin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah. Tetsuya terlalu terserap dalam pikirannya hingga tak sadar seorang _maid _meletakkan piring berisi makan siang Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-sama?"

Tetsuya langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Jika saja yang melamun adalah Seijuuro atau Seishirou, maka para _maid _di rumah keluarga Akashi tidak akan ada yang berani menegurnya.

"Eh? Ah.. ada apa?"

"Makan siang anda, Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya langsung melirik ke piring di hadapannya. "Ah, _arigatou_."

_Maid _yang merupakan salah satu _maid _pribadi Tetsuya itu membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Tetsuya untuk makan siang. Tetsuya makan dengan tenang, ruangan itu sunyi.

"_Dasar manusia tak berguna, kau ini hanya pembawa sial."_

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Sadar, Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya kemudian mulai melahap hidangan yang ada di hadapannya. Tak sampai 15 suap, ia berhenti. Tetsuya memandangi sisa makanan yang ada di piringnya, kedua manik biru itu jelas menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia tak nafsu makan. Tetsuya menghela nafas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan manik biru menawan itu dari dunia. Tetsuya tiba-tiba berdiri, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur.

Tetsuya mengambil sebuah _apron _yang tersimpan rapi dalam lemari di dapur. Ia kemudian membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil 2 buah telur, timun, wortel, tofu, kaldu, daging ayam, lalu daun bawang. Tetsuya hendak membuatkan bekal untuk Seijuuro, ia khawatir kakaknya tidak sempat makan siang di perusahaan akibat terlalu sibuk. Tetsuya mulai dengan memotong tofu sambil merebus kaldu di dalam panci. Setelah itu ia memasukkan tofu ke dalam kaldu dan memasaknya hingga mendidih, tak lupa menambahkan daun bawang. Selesai itu, Tetsuya membiarkan sup tofu kesukaan kakaknya itu sedikit dingin sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam wadah. Tetsuya meneruskan acara memasaknya dengan membuat tamagoyaki, mengambil sesendok mentega dan melelehkannya di atas penggorengan. Setelah mentega itu leleh, Tetsuya memasukkan telur yang sudah ia kocok lalu diberi garam serta merica dan sediki susu terlebih dahulu. Tetsuya melipat telur itu perlahan hingga menghasilkan bentuk persegi yang rapi. Setelah matang, Tetsuya memasukkan tamagoyaki itu ke dalam kotak bento kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memasak kaarage. Terakhir, Tetsuya membuat acar dari wortel dan timun. Setelah semuanya jadi, Tetsuya memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam sebuah kotak bento, lalu menambahkan nasi yang masih hangat.

"Fyuuh.. akhirnya.. jadi juga.." Tetsuya menghapus peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Ia melepas _apron _yang ia kenakan kemudian memasukkan bento itu ke dalam kain dan mengikatnya, tak lupa membawakan sumpit dan sendok. Tetsuya berjalan keluar dari dapur, hendak pergi ke perusahaan keluarga Akashi untuk mengantar bekal bagi Seijuuro. Tetsuya masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil kemudian kembali turun ke bawah, ke garasi. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi mengendarai mobil sendiri, ia biasa pergi bersama Seijuuro atau diantar Tanaka, supir pribadinya. Tetsuya melajukan mobil _sports _warna hitam miliknya, menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang padat di musim gugur. Tak sampai 1 jam, Tetsuya sampai di perusahaan keluarganya. Ia turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa bento yang dimaksudkan untuk Seijuuro. Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor gedung perusahaan, beberapa karyawan yang melihat Tetsuya membungkukkan badan mereka, tentu mereka tahu siapa yang lewat di hapan mereka. Tetsuya membalas bungkukkan badan mereka dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil. Ia akhirnya sampai di resepsionis depan.

"_Anoo_… Miura-san.."

Perempuan 30 tahunan yang dipanggil Miura itu mendongak. "Ah, Tetsuya-sama ! Ia langsung tersenyum sambil menyapa Tetsuya. Miura dan Tetsuya sudah sangat dekat, Tetsuya menganggap Miura sebagai kakaknya begitu juga dengan Miura, ia menganggap Tetsuya sebagai adiknya, mereka sudah saling kenal sejak Tetsuya masih berusia 8 tahun, Tetsuya memang lebih gampang akrab dengan orang-orang di perusahaan dibanding dengan Seishirou dan Seijuuro yang dingin.

Tetsuya balas tersenyum. "_Anoo_, apa aku bisa bertemu Seijuuro-kun?"

"Ah, Seijuuro-sama? Sebentar, Tetsuya-sama." Miura kemudian tampak mencari sesuatu di komputernya. Ia kemudian mendongak, memandang Tetsuya lagi. "_Sumimasen_, Tetsuya-sama.. Seijuuro-sama sedang ada _meeting _."

"Ah.. _sou_ _desuka_? Hm.. _Jaa_, aku titip ini saja untuk Seijuuro-kun, Miura-san." Kata Tetsuya sambil menyerahkan buntalan kain berwarna putih dengan corak sakura pada Miura.

Miura menerima buntalan itu kemudian bertanya. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, ini apa, Tetsuya-sama?"

"Itu makan siang untuk Seijuuro-kun. Kalau sudah jam makan siang tolong langsung berikan pada Seijuuro-kun."

Miura mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan pada Seijuuro-sama."

Tetsuya kemudian tersenyu. "Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang dulu, Miura-san."

"Eeh? Tidak santai-santai dulu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak terimakasih, mungkin lain waktu."

Miura balas tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sedikit. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian membalikkan badannya, menuju ke luar gedung. Sampai di luar, Tetsuya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedari tadi terasa sakit.

"_Ittai_…"

Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil, hendak meringankan sedikit sakit kepalanya. Setelah merasa sakit di kepalanya hilang, Tetsuya melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area perusahaan. Jalanan siang ini lumayan sepi dibanding biasanya, tampaknya orang-orang sedang berhenti untuk makan siang. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya merasakan pening di kepalanya kembali, malah lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya hingga mobilnya berpindah jalur ke jalur yang berlawanan arah. Semua terjadi dengan cepat, truk besar dihadapannya, tabrakan, guncangan, rasa sakit di tubuhnya, dan kemudian gelap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas berat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi ruang _meeting_. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dan marah. Bagaimana ia tidak marah? Sedari tadi _meeting_ dengan_ client _nya kali ini begitu merepotkan. _Client_ nya kali ini dari London, Inggris, ia selalu berbicara berputar-putar, entah apa yang ia bicarakan, sama sekali tidak masuk dalam topik _meeting _. Seijuuro frustasi. Ia menyilangkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya sambil menumpukan kepalanya di tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada meja ruang _meeting_. Tangan kirinya bermain dengan bolpoin yang ia pegang, menghilangkan rasa bosan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Seijuuro menghela nafas. Ia bisa gila kalau begini caranya. Lebih baik ia bersantai di rumah, menikmati waktunya dengan bermanja-manja pada Tetsuya-nya tersayang daripada harus mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari orang-orang ini.

"Seijuuro-sama."

Seijuuro menoleh begitu dipanggil oleh sekretaris pribadinya. "Ada apa, Higuchi?"

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sekretaris Seijuuro yang bernama Higuchi itu berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Seijuuro menghela nafas. "Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja kalau _client_ nya sinting seperti ini, hah?" Seijuuro meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya.

Higuchi langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu benar, jika Seijuuro sudah seperti ini bisa-bisa ia yang kena amuk, ah, mungkin orang-orang di ruang rapat juga. Seijuuro tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, ruang _meeting _pun sunyi, semua orang berhenti berbicara.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, meeting will be postponed. We will continue later, after lunch_."

"_Okay_."

"_Please gather here at 13.00 o'clock. No one will come late_."

"_Yes_, _Sir_."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan _meeting _itu, Seijuuro langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar. Muak berlama-lama dalam ruangan yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang tidak waras. Seijuuro berjalan, melangkahkan kaki menuju lift, hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Sekretarisnya, Higuchi mengikuti Seijuuro di belakang.

"Seijuuro-sama."

"Hm?"

"Anda mau makan apa untuk siang ini?"

Seijuuro mendongak ke atas, berpikir. 'Bagaimana kalau aku memakan Tetsuya-ku saja?' Ia terkekeh kecil dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Higuchi pun yang berjalan di belakang Seijuuro merinding ngeri mendengar Seijuuro terkekeh sendiri melamunkan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Terserah saja, kau belikan apapun yang ada di cafeteria." Ujar Seijuuro sambil terus berjalan, telah kembali dari fantasi liarnya bersama sang adik.

Higuchi lalu berhenti dan membungkuk sedikit. "_Wakarimashitta_." Higuchi kemudian turun lewat tangga hingga ke lantai bawah, hendak membeli makan bagi Seijuuro. Seijuuro sendiri langsung naik lift yang membawanya ke lantai paling atas gedung itu, ruangan pribadinya.

Higuchi melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju cafeteria di perusahaan Akashi corporation. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Miura, resepsionis perusahaan Akashi corp itu.

"Ah, Higuchi-san."

Higuchi langsung menoleh. "Miura-san? Ada apa?"

Miura mengambil sebuah buntalan yang ia letakkan di meja kecil dibalik meja resepsionis. "Ini, ada titipan untuk Seijuuro-sama."

Higuchi mengambil titipan itu kemudian bertanya. "Apa.. ini?"

"Itu makan siang untuk Seijuuro-sama."

"Dari siapa, Miura-san?"

"Dari Tetsuya-sama."

"Ah.. Tetsuya-sama.. baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada Seijuuro-sama. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, Miura-san."

Miura mengangguk sedikit lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Higuchi kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ke lift. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, ia segera masuk dan menekan tombol naik ke lantai 50.

Ding!

Higuchi menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka setelah sampai di atas sebelum keluar. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan satu-satunya yang ada di lantai 50.

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Seijuuro-sama."

"Masuk."

Begitu mendapat ijin dari Seijuuro, Higuchi membuka pintu ruang kerja Seijuuro dan mendapati Seijuuro sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas penting lainnya.

"_Shitsuresitashimasu_, Seijuuro-sama."

Seijuuro mendongak. Tangan kirinya masih memegang kertas dan tangan kanannya memegang bolpoin. "Mana makan siangku? Dan juga, apa itu yang ada di tanganmu, Higuchi?"

"Ah, ini .. ada titipan untuk Seijuuro-sama."

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Titipan? Titipan apa?"

"Makan siang."

"Makan siang? Dari siapa, Higuchi?"

"Kata Miura-san ini dari Tetsuya-sama, Seijuuro-sama."

Kedua mata Seijuuro membulat. Ia langsung meletakkan kertas dan bolpoin yang ia pegang. "Bawa kemari, Higuchi."

Higuchi melangkah, mendekati meja kerja Seijuuro. Ia meletakkan kotak bento yang dibungkus kain itu di atas meja kerja milik Seijuuro, ia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan membungkuk. "_Shitsureitashimasu_, Seijuuro-sama." Higuchi pun berlalu, meninggalkan Seijuuro sendirian di ruangan pribadinya. Wajah Seijuuro menampakkan ekspresi bahagia, bagai tidak ada stress pekerjaan akibat _meeting _tadi. Jangan-jangan Seijuuro ini _brother_ _complex_ lagi.. ah, tidak ah.. atau mungkin saja.. ya? Seijuuro membuka ikatan kain putih dengan corak sakura itu dan menemukan kotak bento tumpuk 2 berwarna hitam dengan corak sakura berwarna emas. Tetsuya-nya memang tahu benar corak kesukannya, sakura. Seijuuro membuka tutup kotak bento itu dan meletakkan kotak bagian atas di mejanya. Ia memandangi isi bento itu. Sup tofu, tamagoyaki, kaarage, nasi yang masih hangat, tak lupa acar dari timun dan wortel. Seijuuro tersenyum, semuanya adalah makanan favorit Seijuuro, dan sup tofu nomor satunya. Ia pun mengambil sumpit dan sendok yang diselipkan di dalam kain dan mulai melahap bento yang dibuat adiknya tersayang. Tampaknya ia sudah lupa bahwa ia sedang marah pada Tetsuya-nya.

"_Gochisousama_." Tak sampai 20 menit, Seijuuro sudah menyelesaikan makan siang yang dibuatkan oleh Tetsuya. Seijuuro kembali membereskan kotak bento itu. Kalau begini, ia bisa melanjutkan _meeting _yang terunda tadi dengan bahagia. Tepat pukul 1 siang, Seijuuro kembali ke ruang _meeting_, melanjutkan _meeting _yang ia tunda.

Hasilnya? Sama saja sih, Seijuuro kembali menunjukkan ekspresi marah. _Client _nya kembali mengulang apa yang dibahas sebelum makan siang tadi. Seijuuro pun menghela nafas panjang.

'Ini akan menjadi hari yang amat panjang.' Batin Seijuuro.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Otsukaresama deshita_."

Seijuuro bangkit dari kursinya. _Meeting _dengan orang-orang gila itu baru selesai pukul 8 malam. Seijuuro memasang ekspresi marah sepanjang _meeting_, ia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun kecuali sedikit berpendapat. Sebenarnya ia berbicara, namun berbisik, mengutuki orang-orang tidak waras di ruangan _meeting _itu yang menyita waktu berharganya, Higuchi yang selama _meeting _ada di belakang Seijuuro pun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat Seijuuro. Jika saja Seijuuro dibuat lebih kesal dari yang tadi, ia tidak akan menggunakan metode santet lagi, ia akan lansung membunuh orang itu, siapapun dia. Seijuuro melangkahkan kaki setelah sejenak merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal setelah duduk berjam-jam. Ia hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya, mengambil tas lalu pulang. Ia perlu berbicara dengan Tetsuya-nya. Walaupun Tetsuya sudah membuatkannya bekal, bukan berarti 100 % Tetsuya mau berbicara dengan Seijuuro, begitulah pikir Seijuuro. Seijuuro membuka pintu jati ruang kerjanya lalu mendekati mejanya, tempat ia meletakkan tas kerja berwarna hitam itu. Sebelum pulang, Seijuuro mengambil _smartphone_ merah canggih miliknya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tas.

18 _missed call_.

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya sebanyak ini? Seijuuro kemudian membuka ponselnya dan melihat daftar _missed call_.

Midorima Shintarou.

"Shintarou?" Midorima Shintarou merupakan teman masa kecil Seijuuro dan Tetsuya. Mereka bertetangga, namun beberapa tahun lalu Midorima dan keluarganya pindah ke Hokkaido. Midorima sepantaran dengan Seijuuro, 19 tahun. Seijuuro kemudian menelepon teman lamanya itu, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja, setengah duduk di atas meja.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Ah, Shintarou."

"_Akashi?"_

"Ya ini aku, Seijuuro. Ada apa kau meneleponku begitu banyak?"

"_Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku baru saja akan meneleponmu lagi."_

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa memangnya, Shintarou? Kau ada perlu denganku?"

Terdengar bunyi telepon yang bergesekan dengan kain, sepertinya Midorima mengubah posisi ponselnya. _"Ya, ini penting."_

"Ada apa, Shintaraou?"

"_Datang ke rumah sakit keluargaku sekarang."_

Seijuuro kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Diam sejenak, Midorima tidak membalas.

"Shintarou?"

**Flashback End**

"_Adikmu, Akashi Tetsuya.. kecelakaan."_

Seijuuro kembali memacu mobil _sports _merah miliknya dengan cepat, menyusuri jalan kota Tokyo yang masih ramai. Ia harus cepat sampai di rumah sakit, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Tetsuya.

'Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.. tolong.. jangan kenapa-kenapa..'

Seijuuro kembali menginjak gas, menambah laju mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Tokyo.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's note: ampun, disini agak.. yah.. gomen :v Sei jahat sama Tetchan.. *kabur***

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Problems

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro, slight AoKise**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: doumo, minna-san~ pa kabar cemuah? *alay* author akhirnya update chap 4 ^w^, dan author ga bakal update deh kayaknya untuk minggu depan, gomenne? author lagi banyak tugas karena seminggu lagi bakal ada ujian semester T_T yang artinya author ga boleh pegang laptop *curcol* dan... arigatou buat review-review yang ada, author paling seneng kalo dpt review 'w' banyak yang baca, apalagi ada yang follow dan favorite :3 udah, sekian dari Author.**

**Special Corner!**

**Arisa Narahasi: tenang aja.. dia gapapa kok :v kalo dianya meninggal cerita ga lanjut ^w^ arigatou reviewnya**

**VandQ: di sana tuh, rumah sakitnya *tunjuk jalan* jangan panik, ntar Sei ikut panik :v, jangan ikut ke sana, Sei marah ntar.. arigatou reviewnya :3**

**Zhang Fei: jangan nangis... *kasih tissue satu pack* kurang? beli sendiri ya~ arigatou reviewnya c:**

**Koyuki Tooki: *kasih sandal* ayok, tukeran :v kamu kasih aku sendal apa ? aku kasih kamu swa***w. Semoga chapter ini greget ( enggak deng) arigatou reviewnyahh**

**Uchiha Ryuuki: Aaaa.. lama-lama cerita ini ketebak deh :v jangan pinter-pinter, tar yang buat cerita kalah sama yang baca ._. BTW, karena kamu ngomong tentang Sei yang mikirin cintanya sama Tetsuya, aku jadi punya ide :3 aku bakal bikin chapter tambahan di 5.5, jadi silahkan ditunggu setelah chapter 5 keluar ;3 arigatou nee~**

**Kuro Kid: huwaa.. aku dimarahin :c jangan marahhhh, ntar ga lanjut lho ceritanya (bohong denk) arigatou reviewnya :3**

**Arigatou buat semua review yang masuk, chapter lalu paling banyak dpt review:3 author jadi seneng deh.. arigatou juga para silent readers, followes, dan yang favorite cerita ini.**

**Sedikit bocoran buat kalian, kalian, kalian, dan kalian... chapter selanjutnya ada fanservice buat para readers yang setia menungguh ku.. :3 dan chapter 5.5, siapkan tissue untuk shota!AkaKuro /nyehehehe/. dah, segini aja bocorannya, biar pada penasaran. Bhay!**

**Douzo~**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ; Problems**

Mobil _sports _merah menyala itu terparkir rapi di halaman rumah sakit. Pemiliknya langsung turun dari mobil, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia bahkan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berlari sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Setelah menemukan sosok yang ia cari, ia mempercepat langkah kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Shintarou!"

Orang yang dipanggil Shintarou itu menoleh, membawa sebuah papan warna hitam dalam dekapannya dan stetoskop menggantung pada lehernya yang jenjang. "Ah, Akashi."

Pemuda bersurai merah yang dipanggil Akashi itu berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari dari halaman rumah sakit.

'Tetsuya.. Tetsuya dimana? Ia bagaimana? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Begitu nafasnya sudah normal, Seijuuro langsung membombardir Midorima selaku kepala dokter di rumah sakit dengan segudang pertanyaan yang ia simpan sedari tadi di jalan menuju rumah sakit.

"Tenang sedikit, Akashi."

Seijuuro langsung mendongak. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Adikku ada di rumah sakit, Shintarou!" Seijuuro menaikkan nada bicaranya, sedikit berteriak namun tidak terlalu keras agar tidak mengganggu pasien lain. Seijuuro mencengkram jas dokter putih milik Midorima.

Midorima menghela nafas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Akashi."

Seijuuro mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada jas dokter Midorima. "Mana Tetsuya?"

"Ikut aku." Midorima lalu membalikkan badannya, berjalan di depan, memberi arah pada Seijuuro menuju ke kamar perawatan Tetsuya. Mereka berhenti di depan lift, menunggu pintu besi warna abu-abu itu terbuka. Seijuuro menggerakkan kaki kanannya, membuat kaki kanannya menepuk-nepuk lantai dingin rumah sakit, tanda ia sedang cemas serta tidak sabar. Midorima melirik teman lamanya itu dari sudut kacamatanya. Belum pernah ia melihat Seijuuro yang biasanya tenang panik seperti ini. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Seijuuro langsung masuk ke dalam , begitu juga dengan Midorima yang masih lebih tenang langkahnya.

Ding!

Lift itu berhenti di lantai 19. Midorima keluar mendahului Seijuuro, memberi petunjuk jalan pada Seijuuro. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan Seijuuro mengikuti Midorima dari belakang.

"Shintarou, bisakah kau berjalan sedikit lebih cepat?" Tanya Seijuuro tidak sabar.

Midorima menengok ke belakang, memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Ya, ya.."

Midorima kemudian memepercepat langkahnya sedikit menuju kamar Tetsuya. Akhirnya, setelah berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang panjang, mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Tetsuya. Kamar nomor 415. Midorima membuka pintu ruang VVIP yang sedang ditempati oleh Tetsuya perlahan, tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya terganggu. Seijuuro mengekor dari belakang, masuk perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara yang akan mengganggu istirahat adiknya. Midorima yang ada di depan Seijuuro menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memiringkan badannya sambil menengok ke arah Sejuuro.

"Itu, adikmu. Aku akan keluar, kau silahkan temani dia, dia sedang tidur."

Seijuuro mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, Shintarou."

Midorima juga mengangguk sedikit lalu keluar dari ruang perawatan Tetsuya. Seijuuro perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati tempat tidur Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya.." Dia berdiri di depan kasur Tetsuya. Bisa terlihat jelas seberapa parah luka adiknya. Keningnya diperban melingkar, jangan lupakan tangan dan kakinya diperban, Midorima juga memasang masker oksigen, dan infus terpasang di tangan kanannya. Seijuuro bisa melihat, pipi adiknya merah dan bengkak. Bekas tamparannya tadi pagi bisa dilihat jelas oleh orang lain. Seijuuro menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap adiknya, rasa bersalah menghantui dirinya.

"Nng.. Se..ijuu..ro..kun?" Kedua mata Tetsuya terbuka, masih setengah terpejam. Tetsuya mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Seijuuro langsung mendekati adiknya.

"Tetsuya!" Seijuuro memeluk kepala Tetsuya perlahan, takut melukai adiknya. Ia mencium pipi Tetsuya berulang kali. "Syukurlah.. kau tidak apa-apa.." Seijuuro menangis.

"Seijuuro-kun.. kenapa.. me..nangis?" suara Tetsuya masih lemah akibat obat bius yang diberikan. Tangan kirinya yang tidak dipasang infus ataupun alat meraih wajah tampan kakaknya, mengusap lembut air mata yang membasahi pipi Seijuuro.

Tangan kanan Seijuuro menangkup di atas tangan kiri adiknya yang sedang mengelus pipinya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia sudah takut, takut jika ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada adik satu-satunya, yang paling ia sayangi. Kembali Seijuuro mencium Tetsuya, ia kemudian mencium tangan adiknya. "Untunglah.. untunglah.."

Tetsuya tersenyum lemah. "Seijuuro-kun.. _gomenne_.."

Seijuuro langsung membuka kedua matanya. "Kenapa minta maaf, Tetsuya?"

"Tadi pagi.. aku membantah Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro terdiam. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Um un, tidak, Tetsuya.. harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku berkata-kata kasar padamu.. aku juga.. menamparmu.."

"Tidak apa Seijuuro-kun.. aku pantas diperlakukan seperti itu karena aku membantah Seijuuro-kun.." balas Tetsuya sambil menangis.

Seijuuro menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Tidak, Tetsuya.. kau tidak salah.. aku memang tidak seharusnya memaksamu.."

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus pipi kakaknya. "Umn, Seijuuro-kun.. _arigatou_ _ne_.."

"Hm?"

"_Arigatou_.. sudah mau menjengukku walaupun kau masih marah padaku.."

Seijuuro balas tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Tetsuya kan adikku yang paling manis sedunia.." goda Seijuuro.

Wajah Tetsuya merah padam. "_Mo_.._mou_.. Seijuuro-kun usil.."

Seijuuro terkekeh kecil sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia kemudian mengambil bangku yang ada di ujung ruangan dan membawanya ke samping tempat tidur Tetsuya. Seijuuro duduk di bangku itu sambil menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, Seijuuro kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di tempat tidur lalu menghela nafas.

"Tetsuya.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Apa.. ini salahku?"

"Eeh? Kenapa Seijuuro-kun berpikir seperti itu? Ini bukan salah Seijuuro-kun.. ini salahku sendiri."

"Memangnya kau ini kenapa, sampai bisa kecelakaan, hm? Apa kau ingat?"

Tetsuya mendongak sedikit. "Hng.. tadi siang.. kepalaku sakit.."

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit kepala?" Seijuuro menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Hm, setelah mengantar bekal untuk Seijuuro-kun kepalaku sakit. Setelah itu hilang, kupikir tidak apa-apa.. jadi aku langsung pulang."

Seijuuro terdiam. "Lalu.. kenapa kau bisa sakit kepala?"

"Ah, itu? Hmm.. sepertinya aku kurang tidur."

Seijuuro kembali mengunci mulutnya. Kurang tidur? Pasti karena ia mengerjakan berkas-berkas di perusahaan sendirian. "Tetsuya, katakan padaku dengan jujur. Kau tidur jam berapa setelah mengerjakan berkas-berkas di kantor?"

"Eh?" Tetsuya kembali mendongak, mencoba mengingat kembali. "Nng.. sekitar.. jam 6 kurang sepuluh menit?" jawabnya menggunakan nada bertanya.

Kedua mata Seijuuro membelalak, ia mendongak menatap wajah adiknya yang dipenuhi perban. "Enam kurang sepuluh?!"

Tetsuya sedikit terkejut akibat kakaknya tiba-tiba menaikkan suaranya. "I..iya.. aku baru selesai jam 6 kurang sepuluh, Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro menghela nafas, memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya yang dipenuhi luka. "_Gomen_.. Tetsuya.. ini salahku.. kalau saja.. aku tidak tertidur.."

Tetsuya mengarahkan telunjuknya di bibir Seijuuro. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Sudah aku bilang.. Seijuuro-kun tidak salah. Seijuuro-kun lelah, kan? Aku tahu kok.. tidak apa-apa.."

Seijuuro kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang adik. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya dan berdiri, hendak melangkah keluar ruangan setelah mencium Tetsuya.

"Mau ke mana, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Aku mau bertemu Shintarou dulu. Kau lebih baik tidur, kau perlu istirahat, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan kemudian perlahan matanya mulai tertutup dan Tetsuya pun tidur, masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Seijuuro tersenyum memandang sosok adiknya. Seijuuro membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda itu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar, hendak pergi ke ruangan Midorima. Begitu sampai ruangan Midorima, ia langsung mengetuk pintunya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam, Seijuuro membuka pintu itu dan mendapati temannya sedang melihat-lihat data pasien. Midorima mendongak, kedua manik hijau miliknya menangkap sosok teman kecilnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah, Akashi. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengecek data keadaan Tetsuya."

"Ah, adikmu? Baiklah, kau duduk saja dulu."

Seijuuro mengangguk. Ia kemudian menarik kursi di depan meja Midorima dan duduk. Kedua manik heterokrom Seijuuro memperhatikan temannya yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari besi berwarna abu-abu yang ada di pojok ruangan, tampaknya mencari berkas milik Tetsuya. Setelah mendapat apa yang dicari, Midorima duduk kembali di kursinya dan memberikan data itu pada Seijuuro. Untuk apa Midorima membacakannya jika orang dihadapannya bisa membaca data dokter yang sulit dimengerti orang lain. Lebih baik ia menyimpan energinya, orang dihadapannya itu serba bisa. Seijuuro mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari sebuah amplop coklat dan membacanya dengan seksama, meneliti kalimat demi kalimat yang tercetak rapi di lembaran kertas itu. Midorima menunggu Seijuuro selesai membaca kertas itu, ia bersender pada kursinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia kenakan. Selesai membaca Seijuuro mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri lalu kembali memasukkan lembaran kertas-kertas itu ke dalam amplop.

"Bagaimana, Akashi?"

"Hm.. baguslah.. tidak ada yang terlalu serius."

Midorima mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba ponsel Seijuuro bergetar di dalam sakunya.

Drrt! Drrt!

Seijuuro mengambil ponselnya kemudian melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Ck.." Seijuuro mendecakkan lidahnya begitu tahu siapa yang menelepon. Midorima mengangkat alisnya, tanda ia bingung dengan sikap Seijuuro yang tidak biasa, setahu Midorima, Seijuuro itu punya pembawaan yang tenang. Seijuuro pun terpaksa mengangkat telepon 'penting' itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Seijuuro."_ Terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Ya, _Otou_-sama?" Seijuuro mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin dengan ayahnya.

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Di rumah sakit."

"_Hmph, urusan apa kau di sana, hm?"_

"Te—"

Belum Seijuuro sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya, ayahnya kembali memotong. _"Tunggu, datang ke ruang kerjaku sekarang. Ceritakan semuanya, aku juga punya hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."_

"Baik, _Otou_-sama." Seijuuro mulai naik darah, dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat, Midorima lah yang menjadi korban akibat aura iblis yang dipancarkan Seijuuro di ruangan itu. Midorima bergidik ngeri memperhatikan Seijuuro yang masih menggenggam ponselnya dengan sangat erat, hampir meremasnya. Bisa saja ponsel merah itu hancur berkeping-keping di tangan Seijuuro. Seijuuro memutus panggilan itu kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi?"

Seijuuro menoleh, menatap Midorima. "_Otou_-sama menyuruhku pulang. Aku akan kembali sekarang." Seijuuro kemudian berdiri yang diikuti oleh Midorima. Seijuuro melangkahkan kakinya, hendak keluar dari ruangan Midorima, sedang Midorima mengikuti Seijuuro dari belakang, mengantarnya sampai keluar ruangan.

"_Jaa_, Shintarou. _Arigatou_, dan tolong awasi Tetsuya. Langsung hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu."

Midorima mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Ah, juga sampaikan pada Tetsuya aku pulang kalau ia sudah bangun."

"Ya, akan kusampaikan padanya."

Seijuuro pun mengangguk kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar ruangan, menyusuri koridor menuju parkiran rumah sakit. Sambil mendecih dan menggerutu, Seijuuro berjalan. Ia lebih ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan menemani Tetsuya di rumah sakit, ia malas bertemu dengan ayahnya. Seijuuro kembali menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia menyisir surai merah darahnya dengan jari-jari panjang nan letik miliknya. Begitu sampai di parkiran, Seijuuro segera masuk ke dalam mobil _sports _merahnya dan melajukan mobil itu secepat ia bisa, menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang mulai sepi.

"Merepotkan saja.." gerutu Seijuuro

* * *

Tetsuya menggeliat dalam selimutnya. Ia ingin bangun, namun ia juga tidak ingin. Di luar udara terlalu dingin baginya, ia benci udara dingin. Tetsuya menarik selimut tebal rumah sakit hingga sebatas lehernya. Tetsuya sedikit tersenyum begitu mendapat kehangatan di dalam selimut yang tebal.

"Nmh.." erangan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Tetsuya. Cahaya lampu tampaknya mengganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak. Tetsuya pun bangun. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan bercat putih pucat, kamar rumah sakit. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Sudah bangun?"

Begitu mendengar suara orang lain di dalam kamarnya, Tetsuya langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, mencoba duduk namun gagal.

"_Ittai_.." kepalanya masih sakit. Tetsuya bersandar di bantalnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Jangan dipaksakan."

Tetsuya kembali membuka kedua matanya, mencari sosok orang yang ada di kamarnya. Manik birunya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda dengan surai hijau mengenakan kacamata dan membawa papan serta stetoskop tergantung di lehernya, ia sedang ada di ujung ruangan, berdiri di depan rak kecil, tampaknya memberikan beberapa obat serta hendak mengadakan cek pada dirinya.

"Midorima-san.."

Midorima menoleh ke arah Tetsuya yang baru saja bangun tidur. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit?"

"Ehm, kepalaku masih sedikit sakit, Midorima-san."

Midorima mengangguk sedikit. "Hm, ya.. kepalamu sepertinya terbentur setir.. makanya masih sakit."

Kuroko pun membalas dengan anggukan. "Ah, Midorima-san.."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Seijuuro-kun mana?"

"Ah, Akashi? Sudah pulang. Seishirou-sama memanggil Akashi, mungkin ada hal penting."

Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, namun wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia masih ingin berbincang-bincang dan bermanja-manja dengan kakaknya. Tetsuya menyenderkan tubuhnya di bantal kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang manik biru cerah itu. Midorima menghela nafas kemudian perlahan berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Akashi, aku akan memeriksamu sebentar."

Tetsuya pun membuka kedua matanya. Ia kemudian mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan perintah Midorima. Tetsuya kemudian sedikit membetulkan posisi tubuhnya agar Midorima lebih mudah memeriksa keadaannya. Setelah selesai, Midorima melepas stetoskop yang ia pakai, menggantungnya kembali di leher kemudian ia mengambil papan dan menuliskan beberapa hal mengenai pemeriksaan Tetsuya.

"Ah, ya Akashi."

"Hm? Ada apa, Midorima-san?"

Midorima berhenti menulis. Ia menengok ke arah Tetsuya. "Akashi, apa kakakmu sedang ada masalah dengan Seishirou-sama?"

Tetsuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Seijuuro-kun dan _Otou_-sama? Aku tidak tahu, Midorima-san. Ada apa?"

"Tidak.. tadi.. Kakakmu menerima telepon dari Seishirou-sama, namun dia malah.. mengeluarkan aura iblisnya. Sepertinya ia tidak senang mendapat panggilan dari Seishirou-sama. Setahuku kakakmu itu punya pembawaan lebih tenang?"

Tetsuya terdiam. "Eh… aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Midorima-san." Tetsuya mendongak ke atas. "Tapi.. beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Seijuuro-kun berjalan ke ruang keluarga sambil marah-marah, aku tidak tahu sih kenapa Seijuuro-kun marah. Seijuuro-kun tidak mau bilang padaku." Lanjutnya.

Midorima mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Ah, nanti siang akan ada perawat yang membawakanmu makan siang, lalu jangan lupa minum obat. Kau bisa tidur dulu sekarang, atau minimal istirahat saja."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Baik, _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, Midorima-san."

Midorima mengangguk sedikit lalu membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar ruang perawatan VVIP Tetsuya. Begitu mendengar suara pintu di tutup, Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ia menyandar pada bantal di belakanngnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tetsuya kembali membuka kedua matanya, manik birunya menatap langit-langit putih ruang perawatannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesesihan.

"Seijuuro-kun.."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Haaah…" Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Ia membuka matanya, melemparkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk ruang tengah, ruang keluarga rumah Akashi. Ia mendongak ke atas, memperhatikan langit-langit rumah sambil kembali menghela nafas. Ia sedang frustasi. Apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara ayahnya, Akashi Seishirou. Seijuuro menyilangkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanan, kepalanya menoleh lemah ke kanan sambil ia senderkan di sofa.

**Flashback**

Seijuuro memarkirkan mobil _sports _merah menyala miliknya di garasi rumah. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam. Sampai di dalam rumah, tanpa melepas dasi atau merapikan penampilan, ia berjalan dengan cepat, agak terburu-buru. Seijuuro melemparkan kunci mobilnya di ruang tamu, tak peduli mau jatuh di mana, yang untungnya jatuh di sofa dengan selamat. Bunyi langkah sol sepatu kulit mahal miliknya menggema di koridor , terdengar jelas di rumah besar itu. Seijuuro memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana, sedang tangan kanannya menyisir surai merah sehalus kain sutra itu. Berjalan dengan angkuhnya, dagu tegap, menatap lurus ke depan, mengacuhkan para pelayan di rumah itu yang membungkuk padanya. Atmosfer di rumah itu langsung menjadi canggung, suhu menurun beberapa derajat, pasalnya Seijuuro berjalan di koridor sambil memancarkan aura iblisnya. Para pelayan rumah pun hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah begitu melihat tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang masuk mode _yandere_. Seijuuro naik ke lantai dua, ia tambah mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya, tanpa mengetuk ia langsung membuka pintu jati itu. Kedua manik heterokromnya menangkap sosok sang ayah sedang duduk, menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan.

"Seijuuro, tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Kemana tata kramamu, Akashi Seijuuro." Kedua matanya menyipit, memandang Seijuuro.

Seijuuro berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Tidak perlu basa-basi, _Otou_-sama. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku."

Seishirou memejamkan matanya, ia terkekeh. "Hmph, seperti biasa, Seijuuro. Tidak sabaran, hm?" Tanya Seishirou sedikit menyindir putra sulungnya.

"_Otou_-sama, tolong. Aku sibuk." Seijuuro berdiri tegap, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, dagu terangkat sempurna, berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan sang ayah.

Seishirou menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu pasang wajah menakutkan, kan, Seijuuro."

Seijuuro diam, ia tidak menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Ia kemudian melihat ayahnya berdiri lalu membalikkan badan. Seishirou berdiri membelakangi Seijuuro, ia melihat pemandangan di luar lewat kaca jendela besar yang berada persis di belakang meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang.

"Ah, sebelum itu, kenapa kau ada di rumah sakit, Seijuuro?"

"Tetsuya kecelakaan." Jawab Seijuuro, nada bicaranya tegas namun sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan. Seijuuro menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menatapan lantai kayu mahal tempat dia berdiri.

"Oh, _souka_?" Seishirou membalas dengan cuek.

Seijuuro terdiam, ia mendongak dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia tenang saat anaknya itu kecelakaan?! Seijuuro mengepalkan kedua tangannya, meremasnya dengan kuat. Kedua matanya menatap tajam punggung sang ayah, kuku-kuku Seijuuro menancap di telapak tangannya yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas nanti.

"_Otou_-sama." Seijuuro masih berusaha menekan nadanya, berbicara sehalus ia bisa pada sang ayah. Apa Seishirou bahkan ia masih anggap ayah? Mungkin tidak, mungkin Seishirou, dianggap sebagai orang asing yang punya hubungan darah oleh Seijuuro.

"Hm? Apa?" Seishirou masih membelakangi Seijuuro.

"Apakah kau bahkan tidak khawatir ? anakmu kecelakaan, kau tahu?" Seijuuro menahan amarahnya, memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata yang ia lontarkan pada Seishirou.

"Hm, tidak. Tetsuya masih hidup, kan? Maka itu cukup. Tidak perlu aku khawatir kalau dia hidup." Balas Seishirou.

Seijuuro semakin marah. Bisa-bisanya, ia bahkan tidak peduli anaknya, Tetsuya kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Begitukah sikap seorang ayah seharusnya?

Seishirou masih menatap keluar, bagai enggan menatap wajah putra sulungnya yang dipenuhi amarah. "Ah, Seijuuro.."

"Apa lagi." Kesabaran Seijuuro habis. Ia menjawab ayahnya dengan sedikit nada yang membentak.

Seishirou menaikkan alisnya. "Kemana sopan santunmu pada orang tua, Seijuuro?" Seishirou akhirnya membalikkan badannya, menatap putra sulungnya yang berdiri dengan wajah marah.

"Apa itu perlu, _Otou_-sama?"

Seishirou menghela nafas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Hening sejenak, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka berdua yang berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. Tiba-tiba Seishirou membuka kedua matanya, menatap Seijuuro dengan pandangan tajam dan menakutkan.

"Seijuuro."

Seijuuro pun menatap wajah ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menakutkan, memelototi ayahnya. Seishirou membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Kedua mata Seijuuro membulat, terbuka lebar. Ia memperhatikan mulut ayahnya yang bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu. Seijuuro kembali meremas tangannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa.. maksudmu.."

Seishirou tersenyum licik. "Kau tahu maksudku, kan, Seijuuro?"

Seijuuro mendongak, menatap ayahnya dengan penuh amarah, kedua kilatan manik heterokrom itu jelas menyiratkan kebencian pada sang ayah. "APA MAKSUDMU, AKASHI SEISHIROU?!" Seijuuro sudah tak dapat membendung amarahnya, ia membentak Seishirou.

Di sisi lain, Seishirou tetap tenang, seolah tak terpengaruh teriakan amarah Seijuuro barusan. "Sudah jelas maksudku, kau tentu mengerti, Seijuuro. Tak perlu berpura-pura tak mengerti ataupun berpura-pura naïf . Aku tahu kau bisa mendengar, melihat jelas apa yang kukatakan barusan. Tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh di hadapanku." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Seijuuro mendecakkan lidahnya karena kesal, kedua tangannya masih mengepal dengan erat di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Kau paham, kan Seijuuro?" kalimat ini terdengar sebagai perintah, bukan pertanyaan di telinga Seijuuro.

"…"

Seishirou membuka kedua matanya, menatap tajam putra sulungnya. "Akashi Seijuuro. Mana tata kramamu. Jawab pertanyaan ayahmu."

Seijuuro tak menggubris perkataan sang ayah. Ia mendecih lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia langsung keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya sambil menghentakkan kaki, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat sedang marah. Seijuuro mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya, ia keluar dari ruangan itu, membanting dua pintu kayu jati bercat coklat meninggalkan Seishirou yang kembali tersenyum licik, sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang, dan siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pecundang. Akashi Seijuuro." Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

**Flashback End**

Seijuuro masih menolehkan kepalanya dengan lemah sambil menyenderkannya di sofa. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat kedua manik heterokrom menawan itu tak dapat dilihat oleh dunia. Ia masih tidak percaya akan perkataan ayahnya tadi, atau mungkin ia tak mau percaya.

Seijuuro mencibir kecil dalam hatinya. 'Hmh, orang itu bisa saja melakukan apapun semaunya.' Seijuuro kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia kembali duduk dengan tegap di sofa. Setelah untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas, Seijuuro bangkit, ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor rumah megah keluarga Akashi. Ia hendak kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga adiknya yang tidur sendirian. Seijuuro masuk ke kamarnya, mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai, sweater hitam dengan celana putih. Seijuuro kemudian pergi ke kamar Tetsuya, mengambil beberapa novel kesukaan Tetsuya untuk dibaca. Siapa tahu Tetsuya-nya bosan karena tidak punya bacaan di rumah sakit. Seijuuro tersenyum sedikit begitu mengingat adiknya. Memang benar, hanya dengan memikirkan adiknya tersayang saja bisa meringankan beban pikirannya. Seijuuro kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor rumah yang panjang. Sampai di ruang tamu, ia mengambil kunci mobil yang ia lempar tadi dan segera menuju ke garasi. Seijuuro masuk ke dalam mobil _sports _merah kebanggaanya, meletakkan kantung berisi novel-novel milik Tetsuya di bangku samping pengemudi. Seijuuro segera melajukan mobilnya, melewati kota Tokyo yang sudah mulai gelap.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Messed Up

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro, slight AoKise**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: hai hai minna~ gomen Author baru bisa update malem malem begini -_- ngurus laptopnya :v alias zenmate buat unblok di web satu (salahin inter*** posi*** ) Jadi.. siapa yang sudah siap dengan fanservice? angkat tangan! ( angkat kaki #eh) yap! di chapter ini ada fanservice nya, walau mungkin menurut readers kurang memadai. Dan... chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter 5.5 alias Shota!AkaKuro.. siapa yang nunggu? : D dah, segitu aja .. bhay!**

**Special Corner!**

**Koyuki Tooki: iya kan? AkaKuro itu OTP paling greget (?) dan, silahkan.. disini ada fanservicenyah~ arigatou buat reviewnya.**

**VandQ: eh, kepoo deh ^/^. tenang aja.. di beberapa chapter lagi bakal kebongkar semua! *ketawa jahat* *keselek* ehem.. dan.. kok tau tu aku ketawa lho :D tee hee.. arigatou udah review**

**Kuro Kid: eeh.. cium di mana yaaa.. di bibir aja sih, di pipi kan nggak greget /mesum mode on/ arigatou reviewnya ;3**

**Uchiha Ryuuki: iya, Shin-chan terlalu santai :v harusnya Sei lempar gunting aja ya? /yandere mode on/ dan~ silahkan menunggu chap selanjutnya : D Shota everywhere~ arigatou reviewnya..**

**Flow . L: naah.. ini dia.. udah berapa lama ga munculll.. rasanya ada yang kurang deh reviewnya... eh.. Flow nya ternyata kabur : p colek-colek aku juga.. colek balik ah.. BTW, jangan hang-diri, ntar ga isa baca lanjutannya :v, hang-hang terus lama-lama jadi hanger lho :v /gaje/ udah ya~ arigatou reviewnya!**

**Arigatou buat semua reviewers.. author tambah semangat buat demi para reader ;3 dan arigatou juga buat yang follow, favorite, dan para silent reader. Bai bai~**

* * *

**Chapter 5 ; Messed Up**

Seijuuro turun dari mobilnya. Menekan tombol pada kunci untuk mengunci mobil merah itu. Seijuuro melirik kantung yang ia bawa sejenak, ia tersenyum.

'Semoga Tetsuya senang.' Batin Seijuuro.

Seijuuro kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit menuju ke kamar perawatan adiknya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, berjalan dengan angkuh, memancarkan aura seorang Akashi. Walaupun ini sudah lewat tengah malam, koridor rumah sakit tetap ramai. Para dokter dan perawat lalu lalang, juga banyak pasien yang baru masuk. Sesekali Seijuuro melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memperhatikan sekilas pemandangan sibuk di rumah sakit. Seijuuro lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah lift, kemudian menekan tombol naik.

Ding!

Pintu lift terbuka. Seijuuro langsung masuk sambil menenteng kantung berisi novel milik Tetsuya. Seijuuro kemudian menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 19, lantai tempat kamar Tetsuya-nya berada. Begitu ia sampai di lantai yang dimaksud, ia langsung keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang perawatan VVIP adiknya di lantai itu. Seijuuro melirik arloji mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 1.00 dini hari. Seijuuro memperlambat langkahnya.

'Apa.. Tetsuya sudah tidur jam segini? Apa lebih baik aku pulang dulu?'

Seijuuro tampak berpikir sebentar, ia berhenti di tengah koridor rumah sakit. Seijuuro menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan menemani Tetsuya."

Seijuuro mengangguk puas pada dirinya sendiri, merasa mantap dengan pilihannya, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar sang adik. Seijuuro membuka pintu bercat coklat muda itu perlahan, takut jika adiknya sudah tidur, ia akan menganggu. Seijuuro perlahan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Tetsuya, sedikit mengendap-endap.

"Nghm ?"

Seijuuro mendengar suara Tetsuya. Ia menutup pintu coklat itu perlahan dan berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur, dimana adiknya sedang berbaring.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuuro memelankan suaranya, hampir berbisik. Pasalnya, Tetsuya sedang memejamkan matanya, tampaknya Tetsuya sudah tidur. Seijuuro tersenyum melihat wajah adiknya yang manis. Perlahan, ia meletakkan kantung berisi novel Tetsuya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mencium kening serta pipi adiknya yang menggemaskan.

"Nggh.." kedua alis Tetsuya mengerut, tampaknya kurang suka jika tidurnya diganggu. Seijuuro terkekeh kecil, adiknya ini memang sangat manis. Ia mengelus pelan surai biru lembut milik adiknya. Seijuuro kemudian berjalan ke ujung ruangan, hendak mengambil bangku yang ada di sana. Seijuuro membawa bangku itu ke samping tempat tidur adiknya. Ia duduk di bangku dan mengambil salah satu novel Tetsuya yang ia bawa, membaca novel untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

"Nnhm.." Tetsuya menggeliat di dalam selimut, beberapa kali mengerang kecil. Tampaknya tidurnya kurang nyenyak karena rumah sakit ini asing baginya.

"Nnh.. Ja..ngan.." Tetsuya kembali mengerang, kini mengigau. Seijuuro mendengar adiknya mengigau langsung menutup novel yang ia baca, meletakkannya di atas meja kecil.

"Ja..jangan.. tolong.. jangan.." Tetsuya mulai membalikkan badan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mimpi buruk. Seijuuro tahu ada yang aneh pada adiknya, langsung ia membangunkan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! bangun.. Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya langsung bangun, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Peluh sudah membanjiri wajah mungilnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Tetsuya sedikit mencengkram dadanya dengan tangan kiri. Seijuuro sedikit menghela nafas lega. Tetsuya menengok ke arah kirinya, mendapati sang kakak sedang berdiri.

"Seijuuro-kun?"

Seijuuro membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam. "Hm? Kau mimpi buruk?" Ia duduk kembali, sedikit lega.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

Seijuuro kemudian mengelus surai adiknya. "Mau kau ceritakan mimpimu padaku, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. Haruskah ia bercerita? Haruskah ia katakan semua yang ada di dalam mimpinya? Meski jika itu artinya harus membocorkan rahasia besar keluarga Akashi yang ada di mimpinya? Atau mungkin.. ia berbohong? Tidak, Tetsuya tidak akan berbohong, apalagi pada kakaknya, Seijuuro.

"_Kau tidak dibutuhkan di sini."_

"_Pergi saja kau, Ah, tidak.. lebih baik kau mati."_

"_Menghilanglah dari hadapanku, parasit."_

"_Menjijikkan.."_

_Tawa sinis terdengar, Tetsuya menutup kedua telinganya, berusaha untuk mencegah suara-suara dan tawa sinis itu masuk ke dalam telinganya. Tubuh kecil nan ringkih itu tersudutkan._

"..Ya! Tetsuya!" Seijuuro mengguncang pelan tubuh adiknya yang sedikit bergetar, tampak ketakutan.

"Eh? Ah.. _gomen_, Seijuuro-kun."

Seijuuro menghela nafas. "Mau kau ceritakan mimpimu?"

Tetsuya menatap kakaknya sejenak, ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi sedih jelas terukir di wajah manisnya. Tetsuya menggeleng. "_Gomen_, aku bukannya tidak mau, Seijuuro-kun… aku.. aku.. tidak.. bisa.."

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak bisa? Kenapa?"

Tetsuya kembali menggeleng, ia tidak akan mengatakan alasannya. Ia harus mengunci rapat-rapat rahasia besar keluarga Akashi yang ia ketahui itu, dengan cara kejam dan tak manusiawi. Seijuuro menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan membuatmu kepikiran. Aku tidak mau kalau Tetsuya semakin sakit gara-gara mimpi buruk." Ujar Seijuuro sambil mengelus surai biru adiknya.

Tetsuya pun tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk pelan. "Iya, Seijuuro-kun."

"Ah, Tetsuya.. aku membawakan beberapa novel dari kamarmu. Mau membaca?" Tanya Seijuuro

Kedua manik Tetsuya berbinar begitu mendengar kata novel. Hanya ada 3 hal yang bisa membuat kedua manik biru secerah langit musim panas itu berbinar, pertama adalah kata novel atau buku, kedua adalah vanilla milkshake, dan terakhir adalah nama kakaknya tersayang, Akashi Seijuuro. Ketiga hal ini tak pernah gagal membuat manik biru Tetsuya berbinar walau wajahnya tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasa. Tetsuya mengangguk dengan semangat. "Umn, aku mau, Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro terkekeh kecil. Ia kemudian mengambil kantung berisi novel-novel kesukaan Tetsuya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidur rumah sakit. Seijuuro mengeluarkan salah satu novel bersampul abu-abu yang belum selesai dibaca Tetsuya-nya.

"Mau yang ini? Atau yang lain?" Tanya Seijuuro sambil menawarkan buku itu pada adiknya yang sedang bersandar pada bantal rumah sakit.

"Hngg.. ini saja.." Tetsuya hendak meraih buku itu, namun Seijuuro menariknya kembali, menjauhkan novel itu dari jangkauan adiknya tersayang yang paling manis. Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya sedang Seijuuro tertawa kecil, ia begitu senang bersikap jahil pada adiknya ini.

"Ayo Tetsuya, kenapa tidak ambil, hm? "

Tetsuya menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "_Mou_.. Seijuuro-kun _hidoi_.."

Kembali Seijuuro terkekeh. "Kau mau aku menyerahkan novel ini padamu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Pasti ada syarat, kan?"

"Benar sekali, persis seperti apa yang diharapkan dari seorang Akashi, huh? Selalu tahu semuanya."

Tetsuya menghela nafas, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. "Apa, syaratnya?"

Tak Tetsuya ketahui, Seijuuro menyunggingkan senyum, senyum licik. Tampaknya jiwa usilnya sedang muncul hari ini. Apa karena sedang stress? Jadi ia menggoda Tetsuya-nya terus?

"Kau yakin mau tahu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya masih memejamkan matanya berkata, "_Mou_… sudahlah… tidak biasanya Seijuuro-kun bertele-tele."

Seijuuro semakin menyunggingkan senyum liciknya itu, ia kini bahkan menyengir lebar. Ia berdeham sedikit.

"Cium aku."

Tetsuya langsung membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan manik biru yang terkejut itu. "Hah?! Apa?!"

"Cium aku, Akashi Tetsuya." Seijuuro masih tersenyum licik.

Blush!

Wajah Tetsuya merah padam. Ia tahu ini hanya kakaknya, namun ia juga.. malu.. jika harus mencium kakaknya, walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukan itu saat masih kecil. Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam, menghindari tatapan kakaknya.

"Se..Seijuuro-kun.. a..ada yang lain?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau ciuman dari Tetsuya saja." Ujarnya sambil masih tersenyum licik.

"U..uh.. Seijuuro-kun licik."

"Apa itu dilarang, Tetsuya?"

"Aaaah! Masa bodoh, ah! Seijuuro-kun _hidoi_!" Tetsuya tiba-tiba berteriak pelan agar tidak mengganggu pasien lain, dengan wajah kesal bercampur malu, wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Kedua mata Seijuuro membulat, ia tak menyangka adiknya akan bertindak seperti itu ketika ia goda. Seijuuro menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, ingin sekali rasanya ia tertawa lepas. Namun, tertawa lepas akan menghancurkan image nya sebagai seorang Akashi, jadi ia menahan tawanya.

"Pfft.. haha.." Begitu bahagianya Seijuuro melihat sang adik kesal. Kedua pipi bulat dan empuk itu digembungkan, wajahnya merah padam hingga mencapai telinga, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Benar-benar manis. Seijuuro menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif, ia hendak 'melahap' adiknya, sekarang juga, disini.

"Hmph." Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal dengan Seijuuro. Oh, Tetsuya tindakanmu itu salah, kakakmu malah semakin gemas ingin 'melahap'mu, bukan menyesal menjahili mu.

Seijuuro meraih surai biru Tetsuya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum. "_Gomen_.."

Tetsuya kemudian sedikit melirik kakaknya yang barusan mengucapkan maaf padanya. Melihat wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum lembut, ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya, menatap sang kakak, yang akhirnya ia sesali.

"Kalau Tetsuya tidak mau menciumku, maka aku yang akan mencium Tetsuya." Ujar Seijuuro, menjilat bibir dengan seduktif.

Wajah Tetsuya kembali merah, kesal bercampur malu. "Se..Seijuuro-kun _hentai_!"

Namun, seorang Akashi tak akan menarik kembali ucapannya. Benar sesuai perkataan Seijuuro, ia meraih dagu Tetsuya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya sendiri dan mengecup bibir pink mungil milik adiknya.

Chu!

Seijuuro melepaskan tautan kedua bibir mereka. Ia memandang Tetsuya dengan wajah seduktif, dan sedikit _smirk _andalannya, hendak menggoda adiknya.

"_Gochisousama_." Seijuuro berucap kemudian menjilat bibirnya, mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada Tetsuya. Wajah Tetsuya merah padam, ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, enggan menatap kakaknya yang sedang usil. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Seijuuro membetulkan posisi duduknya di bangku lalu mengambil novel yang ia baca tadi dan kembali membukanya, melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Se..Seijuuro-kun.. _no_.. _baka_.."

Seijuuro melirik adiknya yang menggembungkan pipi karena kesal. Begitu manis, ia jadi benar-benar ingin 'melahap' adiknya, sekarang, tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Ia tersenyum.

"Aah.. kenapa, Tetsuya? Kurang? Kau mau yang lebih, ya?"

Tetsuya membulatkan matanya, kembali ia berteriak. "_Hentai_!" Tetsuya melempar bantal yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran ke wajah Seijuuro. Tentu saja, Seijuuro menghindar dengan cepat, berhasil menghindari lemparan maut sang adik. Tetsuya tambah kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Seijuuro terkekeh melihat reaksi kesal namun manis dari Tetsuya. Ia kembali mengelus surai biru adiknya. "_Mou_.. jangan marah, Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya melirik kakaknya.

"Nanti kucium lagi, lho.."

Seketika itu Tetsuya diam. Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak. "AAh! Seijuuro-kun _no_ _baka_. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi! _baka_ _baka_ _baka_."

Seijuuro tertawa. "Ahahaha, _gomen_.. _gomen_.. sudah.. jangan marah.."

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang. "Hmph. Seijuuro-kun harus membelikanku 4 vanilla milkshake jumbo, _limited_ _edition_ hari ini di Maji Burger. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau berbicara pada Seijuuro-kun."

Seijuuro tersenyum, kembali mengelus surai adiknya. Ia mengangguk. "Ya, ya… nanti siang.. Sekarang kau tidur, sudah jam 3. Kau perlu istirahat." Ujar Seijuuro sambil mengembalikan bantal yang tadi dilempar Tetsuya ke arahnya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Perlahan matanya mulai tertutup. Seijuuro bangkit, hendak pergi keluar ruangan untuk membiarkan adiknya istirahat. Namun, Tetsuya menarik ujung baju Seijuuro.

"Nngh.. Seijuuro-kun.. jangan.. kemana-mana.. di sini.. saja.."

Kemudian tarikan tangan Tetsuya lepas, ia tertidur dengan lelap. Dengkuran kecil terdengar, begitu manis. Seijuuro tersenyum, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi keluar, kembali ia duduk di bangku untuk menemani adiknya.

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya.." Seijuuro mencium kening adiknya.

Seijuuro kembali duduk di bangkunya, meyandarkan punggungnya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur rumah sakit dan kembali meneruskan novel yang ia baca. Sesekali matanya melirik sang adik yang tertidur dengan lelap.

"_Kau mengerti kan, Seijuuro?"_

Seijuuro membulatkan matanya, ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan… aku ..' Baru sekali ini, seumur hidupnya, Akashi Seijuuro yang absolute dan genius itu bimbang, mengalami dilemma hebat. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia kembali memperhatikan wajah adiknya. Seijuuro tersenyum sedih, ia mengelus surai adiknya.

"Tetsuya.. _gomen_.."

Perlahan air mata jatuh, membasahi kedua pipi Seijuuro. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangis dalam diam, tidak ingin membangunkan Tetsuya dari tidurnya yang lelap. Seijuuro berusaha menghentikan air matanya, namun gagal. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya, ia menutup mulutnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Seijuuro berdiri, ia mengecup kening Tetsuya dan membelai surai biru itu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia memperhatikan sosok adiknya tertidur lelap. Ia tersenyum pahit, bibirnya bergerak, berbisik.

"_Jaa_, Tetsuya.. mimpi indah.. _gomen_.."

Seijuuro berlalu, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar ruangan. Ia membuka dan menutup pintu coklat itu perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu adiknya. Seijuuro berjalan, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Suara ketukan sol sepatu mahal miliknya terdengar jelas, memperjelas juga bahwa ia berjalan sendirian, sendirian dan.. kesepian. Biasa berjalan dengan angkuh, dagu tegap, pandangan lurus ke depan, memperlihatkan aura seorang Akashi, kini Seijuuro berjalan dengan wajah sedih yang ditundukkan ke bawah, ia enggan menatap siapapun. Seijuuro sedikit mempercepat langkah kaki-kaki jenjangnya, begitu sampai di parkiran ia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Menyusuri kota Tokyo yang masih sepi, pukul setengah 5 pagi.

"Nn?" Erangan kecil lolos dari bibir pink mungil itu. Pemiliknya perlahan membuka kedua mata, merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, ia kemudian mencoba untuk duduk. Pemilik nama Akashi Tetsuya itu duduk bersandar pada bantal yang ia gunakan.

"Ng? Seijuuro-kun.. mana?"

Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok sang kakak. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan sosok kakaknya tersayang di situ. Tetsuya mengukir ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Ia meraih ponsel birunya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur rumah sakit. Tetsuya mencoba untuk menelepon kakaknya. Beberapa detik ia tunggu, tidak bisa tersambung. Entah ponselnya dinon-aktifkan ATAU panggilannya ditolak. Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu bersandar pada bantal dan memandang langit-langit ruang perawatannya. Tak mungkin kakaknya pergi ke cafeteria rumah sakit, Seijuuro adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka makan di sembarang tempat. Tetsuya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan itu. Pukul 5 pagi. Ia kembali menghela nafas dan mulai berbaring kembali, hendak melanjutkan tidurnya. Sebelum terusik oleh air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata indah itu. Ia menangis terisak.

"Seijuuro-kun.. kenapa.. ingkar janji?"

Isakan kecil dapat terdengar dari ruang perawatan Tetsuya. Midorima berdiri di depan ruangan Tetsuya, tadinya ia hendak memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Midorima menghela nafas sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi dengan kedua bersaudara ini, hah? Benar-benar membuat pusing saja.." ucap Midorima pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul 7 pagi, Seijuuro baru saja sampai di rumah megah keluarga Akashi. Seijuuro turun dari mobilnya. Ia mengunci mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan salam dari pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Sampai di ruang tamu, Seijuuro seperti biasa kembali melempar kunci mobilnya yang kali ini ditangkap oleh seorang _maid _yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu. Seijuuro mempercepat langkahnya, menuju ke ruang kerja sang ayah. Ada 'hal' yang perlu ia bicarakan. Ia naik ke lantai dua, menaiki tangga berlapis marmer yang melingkar itu. Begitu sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya, tanpa ragu ia mendobrak pintu itu sedikit kasar.

Brak!

Seishirou yang sedang menekuni tumpukan kertas di mejanya tampak sedikit terkejut. Ia sediki terlonjak sebelum kembali mengatur posisi duduknya, tegap dan angkuh seperti biasa. Wajahnya dengan datar memandang sang putra sulung yang berdiri tak kalah angkuhnya.

"Sekali lagi. Kemana tata kramamu, Seijuuro? Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan orang lain?" Seishirou bertanya dengan tenang, namun sedikit memberikan penekanan pada tiap kalimatnya, sebelah alisnya naik.

Tak menggubris perkataan sang ayah, Seijuuro langsung menyebutkan maksud kedatangannya. "Aku, disini, meminta penjelasanmu."

"Oh? Penjelasan apa, anakku Seijuuro?" tanyanya, sedikit menggunakan nada mengejek, merendahkan.

Seijuuro mengepalkan kedua tangannya di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya dengan erat, membuat kuku-kuku itu menancap pada telapak tangannya. "Jangan bermain bodoh di hadapanku, _Otou_-sama." Seijuuro memberikan penekanan saat ia mengucapkan '_Otou_-sama'

Seshirou menautkan jari-jarinya kemudian menumpukan dagunya. Ia memandang wajah putra sulungnya, sedikit menatap tajam. "Hmph.. _expected_.. _from_ _an_ _Akashi_." Seishirou tersenyum licik. Seishirou kemudian memejamkan matanya, masih tersenyum licik. "Aku hanya akan memberitahumu satu hal, Seijuuro."

"…"

"Kau, sudah mengerti kan yang ku katakana kemarin. Tidak perlu ku ulangi, kau sudah mengerti dengan jelas. Semua terlihat di wajahmu, Seijuuro."

"Aku. Minta. Penjelasan. Bukan. Pengulangan." Seijuuro memberikan penekanan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan, kedua matanya menatap tajam sang ayah.

Seishirou membuka matanya, menatap putra sulungnya dengan wajah mengerikan. "Seijuuro."

"…."

"Apa perlu aku menyingkirkan dia dari hadapanmu dulu? Dengan cara 'tidak biasa' tentu saja." Ujar Seishirou.

Kedua mata Seijuuro membulat. "APA YANG KAU RENCAKAN, HAH?!"

"Whoa.. tenang.. Seijuuro.."

Seijuuro semakin menatap tajam sang ayah, tubuhnya bergetar akibat memendam amarahnya.

Seishirou melihat anaknya menahan amarah tersenyum, tersenyum licik, senyum yang sangat dibenci oleh Seijuuro. "Selama kau jadi anak baik, aku tidak akan menyentuh dia. Sedikitpun."

"…"

Seishirou berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Seijuuro yang masih berdiri mematung, menggigit bibirnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Akashi Seijuuro."

"…"

Seishirou berhenti di depan Seijuuro. "Bagaimana, Seijuuro.. hm? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika kau membantahku, aku tak akan segan mengirimnya pergi, ke tempat jauh dari sini, tempat yang bahkan kau tidak akan tahu."

Seijuuro meremas tangannya, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata karena amarah mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Baiklah." Jawab Seijuuro tiba-tiba setelah sekian waktu tak membuka mulutnya.

Seishirou tersenyum puas, ia memandang wajah anak sulungnya yang pasrah. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro menundukkan wajahnya, begitu pemandangan berharga. "Anak baik. Pilihan bagus, Seijuuro.

"Kuperingatkan kau. Jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh dia." Seijuuro berbicara setenang mungkin, ia menundukkan wajahnya, enggan menatap ayahnya. Ia semakin benci pada ayahnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa dianggap sebagai ayah. Hanya seorang asing yang berhubungan darah dengannya.

Seishirou mendekati Seijuuro, ia berhenti lalu berbisik di telinga Seijuuro dengan nada mengejek. "Pertunjukan bagus, Akashi Seijuuro. Hati-hati, jika kau melanggar. Karena bukan kau yang menerima konsekuensi, tapi 'dia'." Seishirou kemudian berlalu, melewati Seijuuro yang diam mematung. Ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Seishirou menutup pintu jati ruang kerjanya, membuat suara berdebum kecil menggema di rumah yang luas itu.

Seijuuro membalikkan tubuhnya yang membelakangi pintu jati kokoh itu. Manik heterokromnya memandang tajam, bagai melubangi pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati kuat.

"Akashi Seishirou. Lihat saja. Aku, Akashi Seijuuro bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu dan keluarga ini."

Manik heterokrom _scarlet_-_gold_ itu dipenuhi kebencian. Jelas terlihat, kebencian, amarah, kesedihan bercampur aduk jadi satu. Perlahan Seijuuro bersandar pada dinding yang ada di dekatnya. Ia merosot, jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin. Masa bodoh dengan imagenya sebagai seorang Akashi. Kaki kanannya berselonjor lurus, sedang kaki kirinya ia tekuk di depan dada. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan menutup wajahnya yang basah, kedua mata itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tetsuya.. aku.. harus bagaimana.."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda itu duduk. Jendela yang sedikit dibuka memberi angin segar baginya. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak keluar dari ruangan itu akibat kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus berbaring di tempat tidur. Angin berhembus, dengan lembut membelai wajahnya. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan pelan. Ia membuka kedua matanya begitu angin berhenti bertiup sejenak. Maniknya memandang keluar, menerawang jauh keluar jendela, bibirnya tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis yang biasa ia perlihatkan, senyum pahit kini menghiasi paras manisnya. Buku tebal ada di pangkuannya, terbuka lebar, menunggu untuk diperhatikan dan dibaca oleh pemiliknya.

**Flashback**

Tetsuya duduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit, pandangannya kosong. Entah ia sedang memikirkan apa. Buku novel yang dibawakan kakaknya tidak ia sentuh sejak tadi. Ia gelisah, sejak tadi pagi ia tidak melihat kakaknya. Sejak Seijuuro meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sakit, ia belum kembali. Memberi kabar lewat pesan saja tidak. Ia terlalu terserap dalam dunianya hingga tak sadar ada orang yang masuk ke ruang perawatannya.

"Akashi? Akashi?"

"Eh? Ah.. Midorima-san. _Sumimasen_."

Midorima menghela nafas. "Kenapa melamun?"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan beberapa kali. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Midorima-san."

"Sudah, ceritakan saja. Jika kau banyak pikiran, bukannya semakin sehat kau malah akan semakin sakit."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya.."

"Hanya?" Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku khawatir.. Seijuuro-kun meninggalkanku sendirian, tidak memberiku kabar. Ia tidak kembali sejak tadi pagi meninggalkanku di rumah sakit."

Midorima terdiam. "Ada apa… dengan kakakmu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu Midorima-san. Seijuuro-kun tidak memberi kabar apa-apa padaku. Panggilan dariku tidak diangkat."

"Mungkin saja kakakmu sibuk." Ujar Midorima dengan tenang.

Tetsuya mendongak, memandang Midorima. Ia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Midorima-san. Sesibuk apapun Seijuuro-kun dia pasti memberi kabar padaku." Air mata perlahan jatuh, membasahi pipi Tetsuya.

Midorima meraih kepala Tetsuya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Mu.. mungkin aku bukan kakakmu.. tapi aku bisa menemanimu disini. Ja..jangan menangis.." Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya merah karena malu.

Tetsuya memandang Midorima sedikit kaget, namun ia tersenyum. Tetsuya menghapus air matanya. "_Arigatou_, Midorima-san." Ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Midorima balas tersenyum sambil masih mengelus kepala Tetsuya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku menelepon kakakmu?"

"Eh? Apakah tidak merepotkan?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Tidak, lagipula dia menyuruhku untuk memantau keadaanmu."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Jaa, _onegai_ _shimasu_.."

Midorima melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Tetsuya dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan, berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruangannya, hendak menelepon Seijuuro. Midorima membuka pintu ruang kerjanya kemudian menutupnya kembali begitu sampai di dalam. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja kerjanya, tempat ia meletakkan ponselnya. Midorima mengambil ponsel hijau miliknya kemudian dengan cepat menelepon nomor Seijuuro.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Akashi."

"_Ah? Shintarou?"_

"Akashi, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"_Hm? Tidak. Aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa, Shintaraou?"_

"Adikmu."

"_Ada apa dengan Tetsuya?"_ Seijuuro berbicara dengan tenang, namun ada kekhawatiran di suaranya.

"Dia mencarimu, ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia bilang kau bahkan tidak memberi kabar apapun padanya sejak 4 hari lalu setelah kau pergi dari rumah sakit."

"…."

"Akashi?"

"_Ah? Ya?"_

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, huh?"

"_Ada apa?"_

Midorima menghela nafas. "Adikmu ingin bertemu denganmu. Setidaknya beri dia kabar."

"_Tidak bisa. Katakan padanya aku sibuk."_

Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Kau barusan berkata kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

"_Aku sibuk. Jaa, Shintarou."_

"Tungg—"

Seijuuro mematikan panggilan Midorima. Midorima hanya bisa memandangi ponselnya. 'Jelas sekali, ada yang salah dengan dia.' Midorima membatin, ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu kembali ke ruang perawatan Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana, Midorima-san?" Tetsuya langsung bertanya begitu Midorima masuk ke ruang perawatannya.

"Ehm.. aku bisa meneleponnya, tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa menjengukmu. Dia sibuk.. katanya."

Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya, air mata hampir jatuh. Ia begitu rindu pada kakaknya. Midorima yang melihat Tetsuya hampir menangis kembali mengelus kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut. Tetsuya memandang Midorima, matanya berair.

"Ja..jangan menangis. Aku ti..tidak keberatan menemanimu."

Tetsuya tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Midorima-san. Midorima-san bisa memanggilku Tetsuya."

"_Jaa_.. Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, wajahnya terlihat lebih bahagia. Midorima balas tersenyum, ia masih mengelus surai biru halus milik Tetsuya.

**Flashback End**

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya sadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hijau sedang bersandar di kusen pintu.

"Ah, Midorima-san. Ada apa?"

Midorima membetulkan posisi berdirinya kemudian berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Memeriksa keadaanmu. Bagaimana? Masih ada yang sakit?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tapi.."

"Tapi? Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan di kamar terus, Midorima-san."

Midorima terkekeh kecil. Ia kemudian mengelus kepala Tetsuya. "Mau ke taman?"

Tetsuya langsung mendongak, kilatan bahagia terpancar jelas di manik biru itu. "Mau, Midorima-san!"

Midorima tersenyum. "Ayo, pakai jaketmu."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan jaketnya. Tetsuya mengencangkan jaketnya sedikit, udara di luar dingin, angin bertiup cukup kencang. Midorima dan Tetsuya langsung menuju ke taman begitu sampai di lantai bawah. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada di taman itu. Tetsuya mengayunkan kakinya, gestur dia sedang bahagia. Sedang Midorima memperhatikan tingkah laku manis Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang, menghabiskan sore itu di taman. Tak mereka tahu, sepasang manik heterokrom memandang dari jauh.

"Tetsuya.."

.

.

.

TBC


	6. 5,5 Chuu!

**Secret Love Special**

**SeiYa ( SeijuuroxTetsuya ) a.k.a AkaKuro**

**Romance, Family, Humor**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, Fluffines, Shota!AkaKuro etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: doumo~ sesuai yang author janjiin ya~ Kali ini chapter spesial ^~^ Shota! daaan... minna-san.. jujur, author lagi kena writer's block ._. lagi nggak ketemu idenya buat fanfic ini.. dan author ga bisa nulis yang seadanya. Jadi ada kemungkinan Secret Love bakal hiatus sementara.. tapi author bakal publish cerita lain. Akhir kata, silahkan menikmati ^w^**

**Special Corner!:**

**Kuro Kid: /ketawa jahat/ kalo nggak dipisah cerita ga jalaaan :v dan.. ini yang ditunggu. Silahkan~ arigatou reviewnya**

**RyuVonBielefeld: thanks you so much! I really appreciate your review ^~^ and here's a special chapter. **

**Zhang Fei: ciyeeh... semakin kepo /sorak-sorak/ Bapaknya salah spesies, dia makhluk luar angkasa (?) abaikan. Arigatou reviewnya nee~ **

**Flow.L: anoo.. ini Flow dari kemaren reviewnya minta fanfic pada naik rate jadi M deh : D . Jiwa author tidak kuat =_= /lambai tangan ke kamera/ dan.. teruslah berkepo ria~ /author jahat/ selamat membaca! karena yang sebelum-sebelumnya sedih, kali ini menghibur. Arigatou nee~**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki: arigatou reviewnya! selamat menikmati fanfic ini ^~^**

**Arigatou buat semua reviewers, followers, dan yang favorite, serta para silent readers sekalian. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati chapter special dari Secret Love!**

* * *

**Chapter 5.5 ; Chuu!**

"Uuh.."

Tampak seorang anak kecil bersurai biru muda sedang berjinjit di atas tangga kayu kecil. Dengan wajah kesulitan, ia berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

"Se..di..kit..la..gi.."

Dengan kaki yang dijinjitkan setinggi mungkin, tangannya yang ia ulurkan sepanjang mungkin, pemuda kecil berusia 6 tahun itu berusaha mengambil benda yang ia inginkan di rak atas. Tangannya gemetaran, sedang peluh mulai membanjiri tubuh mungilnya.

"Ah! Dapat!"

Akhirnya ia menggapai barang yang ia ingin ambil, namun, keseimbangannya hilang. Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mendekap erat barang yang ia bawa. Ia menunggu dinginnya lantai namun tidak juga ia rasakan. Anak bersurai biru itu membuka matanya, melirik ke belakang. Ia berdiri dengan tegap setelah dibantu, sambil tetap memeluk barang yang ia ambil tadi.

"Se..Seijuuro-kun.."

Ia mendapati seorang anak bersurai merah darah yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa inchi, kakaknya, berdiri di belakangnya, berkacak pinggang dan wajah kesal. Pemuda kecil bersurai biru itu menunduk melihat wajah kakaknya.

"Tetsuya."

"A..ada apa, Se..Seijuuro-kun?"

"Kenapa kau memanjat seperti itu? Bahaya, kau tahu?"

"_Go_.._gomen_.. habis, aku.. mau mengambil ini.." ujar Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya, ia tidak suka jika dimarahi kakaknya.

Seijuuro melirik barang yang ada di dalam dekapan adiknya, sebuah celengan. "Celengan?" sebelah alisnya naik.

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, masih menunduk, takut jika kakaknya marah. Seijuuro menghela nafas. Seijuuro mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengangkup pipi adiknya. Seijuuro mengangkat wajah adiknya, membuat Tetsuya menatap dirinya yang lebih tinggi. Kedua mata adiknya berair, seperti hendak menangis.

"Tetsuya, lain kali minta tolong Yuua atau Rui. Kau mengerti?"

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, air mata tiba-tiba meleleh. Seijuuro sedikit panik melihat adik kecilnya tersayang menangis.

"Te..Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya tidak membalas, air mata terus mengalir. Seijuuro menghela nafas. Ia mengangkup wajah Tetsuya dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap air mata Tetsuya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tetsuya, kenapa menangis? Jangan menangis.."

Seijuuro kemudian memeluk adiknya, mengelus punggung kecil itu sambil membisikkan kata sayang dan penghiburan di telinga Tetsuya. Seijuuro melepaskan pelukkannya pada Tetsuya, ia lalu mengecup kening dan kedua pipi adiknya.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya.."

Perlahan tangis Tetsuya mereda, Seijuuro tersenyum tipis pada adiknya. Ia mengelus surai biru Tetsuya, sedang Tetsuya memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan Seijuuro. Sudut-sudut bibir Tetsuya terangkat, ia tersenyum. Seijuuro yang berhenti mengelus surai Tetsuya, kini menggandeng tangan mungil adiknya.

"Ayo, kembali ke kamar. Ini sudah Desember, kau bisa kena demam lagi, Tetsuya.." ajak Seijuuro.

"Uung." Jawab Tetsuya pelan sambil mengangguk kecil. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor besar kediaman keluarga Akashi, menuju ke kamar mereka di lantai tiga yang bersebelahan. Biasanya, jika sedang siang hari seperti ini, Seijuuro atau Tetsuya akan bermain di kamar salah satu, menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Sampai di kamar Seijuuro, mereka berdua naik ke atas tempat tidur. Tetsuya merebahkan kepalanya di salah satu bantal Seijuuro setelah meletakkan celengan yang ia bawa di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Seijuuro. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedang Seijuuro baru naik ke atas tempat tidur sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal bersampul putih bersih yang ia ambil dari rak. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur, di samping Tetsuya. Seijuuro tengkurap, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang adik.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya. Biru dan heterokrom _scarlet_-_gold_ saling berpandangan beberapa waktu. "Ada apa, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Kau ngantuk?" Tanya Seijuuro, ia mengelus surai biru Tetsuya.

"Sedikit.."

Seijuuro tersenyum melihat adiknya. Kedua mata Tetsuya sudah sayu, setengah terpejam akibat mengantuk. Imut sekali. Seijuuro terkekeh dalam hati. "Kalau begitu, kau tidur saja." Ujarnya sambil tetap mengelus surai Tetsuya.

Sekilas manik biru Tetsuya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamar Seijuuro. "Jam.. 1.. siang.."

Seijuuro terkekeh, adiknya mulai mengantuk, gaya bicaranya menjadi lucu jika didengarkan. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidur saja dulu. Sore akan kubangunkan.."

Tetsuya mendongak sedikit dari posisinya, menatap sang kakak yang masih mengelus surai birunya. "_Honto_?"

Seijuuro mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hmm, Tetsuya kau tidur saja."

"Seijuuro-kun.. jangan kemana.. mana.." ujar Tetsuya sambil sedikit menarik baju merah kakaknya dengan manja.

"Tentu, aku akan disini menemani Tetsuya.." Seijuuro berujar kemudian mencium kening Tetsuya. "Tidurlah, aku tidak akan pergi.."

"Hmng.." Setelah menggumam, Tetsuya pun tertidur lelap, masuk ke alam mimpi. Sedang Seijuuro membaca buku tebal yang ada di pangkuannya sambil sesekali memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hmng?"

"..Ya.. Tetsuya.."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Tetsuya menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Kedua matanya mulai membuka, ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Perlahan ia bangun kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menggosok kedua matanya.

"Sei.. juuro..kun?"

Seijuuro tersenyum kecil. Ia membantu merapikan surai biru adiknya yang berdiri di sana sini akibat tidur siang. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya masih dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam mengangguk pelan. Seijuuro kembali tertawa kecil kemudian mencium pipi kiri adiknya.

"Nee, Seijuuro-kun.. sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekarang ? sekarang jam 5 sore. Kita harus mandi dulu, lagipula sekarang musim dingin. Tidak baik kalau Tetsuya mandi terlalu malam."

"Hngg.." Tetsuya menggumam sebagai jawabannya kepada Seijuuro. Seijuuro duduk, ia kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur. Seijuuro berjalan, memutar tempat tidur dan berdiri di sisi lain, tempat Tetsuya tidur.

"Ayo, Tetsuya.. kita mandi.."

Tetsuya yang tampaknya masih belum benar-benar bangun, matanya masih terpejam membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Seijuuro yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Tetsuya mengulurkan kedua lengannya.

"Seijuuro-kun.. gendong.."

Seijuuro terdiam sebentar, ia kemudian terkekeh. Seijuuro juga mengulurkan lengannya, siap menggendong adik tersayang dalam pelukannya. Walau usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, Seijuuro termasuk tinggi, atau mungkin Tetsuya yang bisa dibilang mungil untuk anak seumuran mereka. "Ayo, sini.."

Tetsuya sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Seijuuro, masuk dalam dekapan hangat kakaknya. Seijuuro pun dengan mudah menggendong Tetsuya yang mungil dan ringan. Kedua tangan Tetsuya melingkar di leher Seijuuro. Tetsuya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik perpotongan leher Seijuuro, menghirup wangi mint yang menenangkan dari kakaknya. Seijuuro berjalan, menuju ke kamar mandi bawah, tempat para _maid _sudah menyiapkan keperluan mandi mereka berdua dan sebuah _bathtub_ diisi air hangat.

Seijuuro menghentikan langkahnya begitu mereka sampai di dalam kamar mandi. Seijuuro menurunkan Tetsuya dari gendongannya kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya, supaya tidak ada yang menganggu waktu mandinya dengan Tetsuya. Seijuuro melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan satu persatu dan melemparnya ke keranjang khusus baju kotor. Seijuuro membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Tetsuya yang masih berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Tetsuya? Jangan tidur lagi.."

"Hng?"

Seijuuro menghela nafas. Ia pun melepaskan pakaian adiknya satu persatu dan memasukkannya ke keranjang, menyusul pakaian kotornya tadi. Seijuuro menusuk-nusuk pipi adiknya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tetsuya~ bangun~"

"Hngg…"

Seijuuro jadi heran. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kenapa Tetsuya masih bisa ngantuk. Padahal sudah digendong dari kamar ke lantai bawah, pakaian sudah dilepaskan, kenapa masih ingin tidur saja. Seijuuro kembali menghela nafas. Dengan terpaksa namun senang hati, Seijuuro menggendong Tetsuya masuk ke dalam _bathtub _besar yang terbuat dari keramik berwarna putih itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuh Tetsuya di dalam _bathtub_ kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Haah.. nyaman.." gumam Seijuuro pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Seijuuro melirik Tetsuya, yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

'Betah sekali dia..' batin Seijuuro. Seijuuro kembali menusuk pipi adiknya yang kemerahan itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tetsuya~"

"Hnn.."

"Tetsuya~ Tetsuya~"

"Hnn.. nngh.."

Seijuuro jadi ingin tertawa, lucu sekali. Sangat menggemaskan. Seijuuro mendekat ke arah Tetsuya yang duduk berhadapan darinya. Seijuuro mengambil posisi berlutut, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah adiknya. Mata Tetsuya masih setengah terpejam.

Chuu!

Seijuuro mengecup bibir pink mungil adiknya. Tetsuya perlahan membuka kedua matanya setelah bibirnya dikecup sekilas oleh Seijuuro.

"Tadi itu.. chuu?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan mata bulat nan besarnya memandang Seijuuro lurus.

Seijuuro mengangguk. Tetsuya menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Chuu.." Tetsuya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup Seijuuro. Ia tiba-tiba mendongak, menatap Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro-kun"

"Hm?"

"Chuu… lagi.." ujar Tetsuya dengan _puppy eyes _nya.

Seijuuro menyeringai kecil. "Lagi?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, sedikit terlalu semangat. "Lagi.. aku mau lagi.."

Dengan cepat, Seijuuro mencium bibir adiknya, lagi. Sesuai permintaan Tetsuya. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya memiringkan kepala mereka ke kanan, menikmati ciuman kecil nan polos yang mereka bagi. Lama-lama, kata 'polos' itu hilang entah kemana digantikan oleh kata 'panas'. Oh? Siapa bilang mereka tidak bisa ciuman layaknya para remaja dan orang dewasa? Dengan pengetahuan Seijuuro yang luas tentu saja ia bisa.

Seijuuro menjilat bibir Tetsuya kemudian lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Tetsuya. Mengajak lidahnya untuk beradu.

"Mnh.. Sei-kun.. nngh"

Ciuman panas diantara keduanya berlangsung lumayan lama, dengan tentu didominasi oleh Seijuuro. Saliva lolos dari sudut bibir Tetsuya, sedang wajahnya merah padam. Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuuro, sedang Seijuuro mendekap pinggang mungil adiknya. Tetsuya pun yang pertama melepaskan ciuman mereka karena butuh oksigen. Nafas Tetsuya dan Seijuuro terengah-engah.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya Seijuuro pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Uun.."

Seijuuro tersenyum kecil melihat wajah adiknya, matanya sayu dan dipenuhi semburat merah. Ia mengecup kecil kening adiknya kemudian kembali duduk di _bathtub_, berendam. Tetsuya pun juga sama, membetulkan posisi duduknya. Seijuuro tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Tetsuya yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tetsuya, mau ku bantu untuk shampoo dan sabun?"

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya, menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Uun.." jawabnya sambil mengangguk kecil. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari _bathtub_, duduk di bangku kecil kemudian Seijuuro mengambil shampoo milik Tetsuya, menuangkannya di tangan dan menggosok surai biru Tetsuya dengan shampoo vanilla itu. Tetsuya menggumam kecil sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati perlakuan Seijuuro.

Setelah membilas rambut dan tubuh Tetsuya, Seijuuro pun membersihkan dirinya sendiri kemudian mereka kembali berendam di dalam _bathtub_ beberapa waktu.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita keluar."

"Ung.." Tetsuya mengangguk kecil.

Mereka berdua keluar dari _bathtub_, Seijuuro mengambil handuk putih kemudian mengeringkan surai biru serta tubuh adiknya. Mereka pun keluar sudah memakai piyama lengkap. Seijuuro menggendong Tetsuya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tetsuya, kau mau makan malam dulu?"

Tetsuya melirik jam dinding di kamar Seijuuro. Pukul 6 sore. Tetsuya kemudian menoleh, menatap Seijuuro kemudian mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Hng?"

"Kau ngantuk?" Tanya Seijuuro, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul 10 malam. Tentu saja Tetsuya sudah mengantuk, kedua matanya hendak tertutup namun dipaksa untuk membuka.

"Hnngh.. belum.."

Seijuuro menghela nafas. "Kau ngantuk. Tidurlah.. aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Ujar Seijuuro, ia hendak turun dari atas tempat tidur. Seharian setelah makan malam mereka berada di kamar Seijuuro, mengobrol dan bermain.

"Hngh.. aku tidak mau tidur.." ujar Tetsuya sambil menggosok kedua matanya.

"Tetsuya, jangan keras kepala."

"Hmm.. kalau begitu aku mau tidur di sini saja…"

Seijuuro berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus langsung tidur."

"Un.." Tetsuya mengangguk kecil.

Seijuuro tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening adiknya kemudian menarik selimut putih tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungil adiknya. "_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya."

"_O_.._ya_.._sumi_, Seijuuro-kun.."

Setelah itu Tetsuya langsung terlelap, Seijuuro tersenyum memandang wajah tidur adiknya.

Manis.

Ia mengelus surai biru adiknya, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut dan tidur, ikut masuk ke alam mimpi.

…**.::::****::::….**

"Tetsuya? Kau di mana?" Seijuuro pergi ke taman, mencari adiknya. Tadi pagi ketika ia bangun, Tetsuya sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Ia kira Tetsuya kembali ke kamar, namun tidak ada juga.

"Seijuuro-sama? Ada apa?"

Seijuuro menoleh, mendapati _maid _pribadi Tetsuya, Rui di koridor. "Ah, Rui. Tetsuya mana?"

"Eh? Sepertinya tadi pagi Tetsuya pergi dengan Tanaka-san, Seijuuro-sama."

Alis Seijuuro naik sebelah. "Pergi? Ke mana?"

"_Sumimasen_, saya tidak tahu, Seijuuro-sama."

"Hng.. ya sudah." Seijuuro kemudian memutar tubuhnya, hendak kembali ke kamar setelah mendapat jawaban dari Rui.

Seijuuro duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia merajuk, Tetsuya pergi tapi tidak bilang apa-apa padanya. Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di benak Seijuuro.

'Ah, apa aku harus 'menghukum' Tetsuya nanti?' batinnya sambil terkekeh kecil. 'Chuu? Atau kudiamkan dia?'

Grek!

Seijuuro mendengar pagar utama rumah dibuka, Tetsuya pulang. Seijuuro buru-buru mengambil sebuah novel dari rak dan pura-pura membacanya. Ia tahu, biasanya Tetsuya akan ke kamarnya dulu setelah pergi dari manapun itu. Benar, Tetsuya masuk ke kamarnya, Seijuuro pun menyeringai kecil di balik novel yang ia baca.

"Seijuuro-kun?"

Seijuuro mengacuhkan Tetsuya, ia terus pura-pura membaca novel di hadapannya. Padahal ia sudah menyeringai di dalam hati, senang mengerjai adiknya tersayang.

"Seijuuro-kun? _Nee_, _nee_.."

Seijuuro melirik Tetsuya dari sudut matanya, ia berdiri di depan tempat tidur. Seijuuro mengembalikan pandangannya pada novel yang ia bawa.

"Seijuuro-kun? Seijuuro-kunnnnnn…"

Tetap diacuhkan.

"Seijuuro-kun, Seijuuro-kun, Seijuuro-kun, Seijuuro-kun, Seijuuro-kunnn."

Diacuhkan.

"Uugh.."

Seijuuro melirik Tetsuya, matanya berair seperti hendak menangis, pipinya digembungkan, tanda merajuk. Ia terkekeh kecil –agar tak didengar Tetsuya– melihat wajah adiknya.

Imut sekali.

"Seijuuro-kunn.. jangan mengacuhkanku.." Tetsuya tiba-tiba menangis, ia mengusap kedua matanya, menangis setelah diacuhkan Seijuuro.

Seijuuro kembali melirik Tetsuya dari sudut matanya. Wajah Tetsuya merah, ia terisak. Namun, masih saja Seijuuro mengacuhkannya.

"hiks.. Seijuuro-kun.. hiks.. jangan.. hiks.. mengacuhkan ku.. hiks.."

Seijuuro tertawa kecil, wajah adiknya berantakan. Ia menutup novel yang ia bawa, namun masih duduk di atas tempat tidur, tidak berencana untuk mendekat ke arah adiknya. Seijuuro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengacuhkanmu?"

Tetsuya mengusap kedua matanya. "hiks.. hiks.." ia terus terisak, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Seijuuro.

Seijuuro pun turun dari atas tempat tidur, mendekati sosok adiknya yang menangis. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Tetsuya, menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Pandangan Seijuuro melunak, tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Tetsuya.."

"hiks.. soalnya.. Seijuuro-kun.. hiks.. mengacuhkanku.. hiks.."

"Habis Tetsuya nakal, aku marah pada Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap Seijuuro dengan kedua mata birunya yang besar. "Jangan.. hiks.. jangan marah.. hiks.." ujarnya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Hmmh.. gimana ya? Tetsuya pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa padaku.. apakah aku harus mengacuhkan Tetsuya saja, ya?" ujarnya.

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat. "Ja.. jangan! Jangan acuhkan aku.. hiks.. Seijuuro-kun.."

"Kalau begitu chuu, maka aku akan memaafkanmu." Ujar Seijuuro menunjuk bibir mungilnya.

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan semangat beberapa kali. Dengan cepat ia berjinjit, mengecup bibir kakaknya. Seijuuro pun tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai biru Tetsuya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis.. aku tidak marah padamu. Lain kali kalau pergi, bilanglah padaku."

Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Seijuuro-kun, _otanjoubi omedetou_.". Tetsuya tersenyum lebar.

Seijuuro melirik benda yang dibawa adiknya, ia bahkan lupa hari ini ia berulang tahun. Terlalu sibuk mencari Tetsuya-nya. Seijuuro tertawa kecil, ia mengacak surai biru adiknya. "_Arigatou_, Tetsuya." Ujarnya sambil menerima hadiah dari Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Seijuuro pun mengecup kening adiknya, tanda kasih sayangnya pada Tetsuya. Seijuuro tiba-tiba menggendong Tetsuya.

"Se.. Seijuuro-kun?!"

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tidak mau kugendong?"

"Bu.. bukan begitu.. habis.. tiba-tiba saja.."

Seijuuro terkekeh. "Hari ini, aku akan bermain dengan Tetsuya seharian sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku."

"Tetsuya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seijuuro. "Uun!" Tetsuya mengangguk semangat.

Seijuuro pun membawa Tetsuya ke kamarnya, giliran bermain di kamar Tetsuya. Ia mengunci kamar Tetsuya dari dalam.

"Kenapa dikunci, Seijuuro-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya masih dalam gendongan kakaknya.

"Hari ini tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu waktu ku dengan Tetsuya." Ujar Seijuuro sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Uhn.." Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

…**.::::****::::….**

"_Okaerinasai_, Yuuka-sama" seorang _maid _membungkuk, menyambut kedatangan Akashi Yuuka dari kantornya. _Maid _itu mengambil _coat _Yuuka dan melipatnya dengan rapi.

Yuuka mengangguk kecil. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu rumah diikuti _maid _tadi. Yuuka berhenti di tengah ruang tamu. Ia sedikit bingung, biasanya ketika ia pulang Seijuuro dan Tetsuya akan menyambut dirinya. Yuuka membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hitomi?"

_Maid_ bernama Hitomi itu membungkuk. "Ya, Yuuka-sama?"

"Seijuuro dan Tetsuya mana?" ujarnya sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari sosok kedua putranya tersayang.

"Eh? Sepertinya sejak tadi pagi Seijuuro-sama dan Tetsuya-sama main di kamar Tetsuya-sama."

"Hm.. lalu makan siang mereka dan makan malam mereka?"

"Ah, Seijuuro-sama minta dibawakan ke kamar tadi."

"Hmm.. _arigatou_, Hitomi. Kau bisa kembali sekarang."

Hitomi membungkuk kemudian berlalu, kembali bekerja. Sedang Yuuka melirik jam yang ada di dinding ruang tamu rumah. Pukul 9 malam.

'Apa mereka masih bermain sampai jam segini?' batin Yuuka. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, menapaki tiap anak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai 3, kamar Tetsuya.

Yuuka berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tetsuya yang diukir rumit itu. Empat piring putih serta gelas dan alat makan bekas tadi ada di luar kamar.

'Ternyata benar.. mereka seharian main di dalam.' Batin Yuuka lagi. Yuuka baru saja hendak mengetuk pintu kamar putranya ketika mendengar suara dari dalam.

"_Seijuuro-kun, ittai!"_

"_Gomen, Tetsuya!"_

"_Pelan-pelan…"_

"_Unn.. gomen.."_

Yuuka terdiam. Tunggu sebentar.. kenapa.. suara-suaranya.. ambigu ya? Yuuka mematung di depan pintu kamar Tetsuya, ragu harus mengetuk atau tidak.

"_Uhn.. Seijuuro-kun.."_

"_Tetsuya?"_

"_Ittai! Pelan-pelan… ugh."_

"_ugh.. gomenn…"_

Yuuka membatu. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sedang para pelayan di rumah yang lewat koridor lantai tiga kebingungan melihat tuan mereka berdiri mematung. Yuuka akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk.

Grek!

Yuuka berusaha membuka pintu kamar Tetsuya.

Grek! Grek!

Dikunci.

Yuuka panik. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya? Sei?"

"_Okaa-sama?"_

Terdengar suara Tetsuya dari dalam menjawab panggilannya.

"_Seijuuro-kun! Tunggu dulu.. berhenti sebentar.. ada Okaa-sama!"_

"Sei?! Tetsuya?! Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Yuuka panik.

"_Diamlah, Tetsuya." _Ujar Seijuuro_. "Kami sedang bermain, Okaa-sama." _jawab Seijuuro dari dalam.

"Main apa?"

"_Seijuuro-kun! Sudah kubilang berhenti duluuu.. kan bisa dilanjutkan nanti!"_

"_Ya sudah.."_

"Sei? Tetsuya?" Yuuka kembali memanggil kedua putranya. 'kalian main apaa nakk?' batin Yuuka menggigit sapu tangan.

"_Ya? Ada apa, Okaa-sama?" _kini giliran Seijuuro yang menjawab.

"Buka pintunya.. _Okaa_-sama mau masuk."

"_Tidak boleh. Hari ini tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu waktuku bermain dengan Tetsuya."_ Balas Seijuuro. _"Termasuk Okaa-sama."_

"…" Yuuka _speechless_. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Putra sulungnya itu memang.. benar-benar keras kepala dan.. absolute. Yuuka menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"_Karena ini ulang tahun Sei." _Jawabnya dari dalam.

"Ayolah, Sei.. buka pintunya.."

"_Tidak mau."_

"Kalau kau jadi anak baik dan buka pintunya, _Okaa_-sama akan memberimu hadiah." Yuuka berusaha membujuk putra sulungnya.

"_Tidak butuh. Aku hanya mau Tetsuya."_

Yuuka menjambak surai merahnya frustasi. "Ah.. sudahlah.. aku tidak akan menang melawan Sei.." Yuuka pun kembali, kalah dengan putra sulungnya. Kembali ke kamar dengan air mata –pura-pura- akibat jawaban kejam menohok hati putra sulungnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sei kejam.. Tetsuya kasihan.. hiks.. semoga kamu tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya.. hiks.." Yuuka berbicara dengan dirinya sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar. Para pelayan pun jadi iba melihat Yuuka yang menangis sendirian. Atau takut mungkin?

* * *

Wanita bersurai merah itu duduk di meja makan, sarapan sudah terhidang di hadapannya. Ia sedang menunggu kehadiran kedua putranya –yang membuatnya khawatir- dari semalam. Yuuka melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang makan. Pukul 8 pagi. Sebentar lagi seharusnya Seijuuro dan Tetsuya ada di ruang makan.

Benar, tak lama dua orang yang diharapkan Yuuka itu datang. Yuuka sedikit terkejut dengan kedua putranya. Seijuuro datang sambil menggendong Tetsuya seperti seorang putri, sedang Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuuro.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _Okaa_-sama." Sapa Seijuuro.

Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya dari perpotongan leher Seijuuro, ikut menyapa ibunya. "_Ohayou gozaimasu _, _Okaa_-sama."

Yuuka mengangguk kecil. Hatinya berdegup kencang, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua putranya semalam.

Oh, Seijuuro dan Tetsuya bersiap-siaplah karena sebentar lagi kalian akan dibombardir pertanyaan.

Seijuuro menurunkan Tetsuya dari gendongannya.

"Ungh.. kok diturunkan, Seijuuro-kun? Aku berat?"

Seijuuro menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi kau harus duduk kan?" ucap Seijuuro. "Atau mau kupangku saja?" lanjut Seijuuro menyeringai.

Ah, mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri hingga Yuuka merasa dilupakan.

"Pangku, Seijuuro-kun.." ujar Tetsuya. "Lagipula pantatku masih sakit gara-gara kemarin." Lanjut Tetsuya.

Jderr!

Petir menyambar di siang hari yang panas. Yuuka membatu mendengar pernyataan ambigu putra bungsunya.

"Ah, iya benar.. masih sakit, ya?" Tanya Seijuuro dengan wajah khawatir sambil menangkup kedua pipi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan wajah memelas. "Uun.."

"_Jaa_, aku pangku saja." Ucap Seijuuro. Ia kembali menggendong adiknya kemudian duduk di samping Yuuka di meja makan, hendak sarapan.

"Ruka, aku minta _toast _dengan _bacon_, porsi Tetsuya jadikan satu denganku." Ucap Seijuuro pada _maid _pribadinya begitu ia sudah duduk dengan Tetsuya di pangkuannya.

"Hngg.. Sei.. Tetsuya?"

Seijuuro dan Tetsuya menoleh, menatap ibu mereka – yang pucat wajahnya–.

"Ya? Ada apa, _Okaa_-sama?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Semalam.. kalian memangnya main apa?" Tanya Yuuka ragu-ragu.

Seijuuro dan Tetsuya berpandangan. Mereka kemudian menoleh, kembali menatap Yuuka. "rumah-rumahan."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kesakitan, Tetsuya?"

"Ah? Semalam? Ungg.. kemarin Seijuuro-kun terlalu cepat menarik cincin dari jariku."

"Aah.. lalu.. pantatmu kenapa?"

"Pantat? Ungg.. semalam Seijuuro-kun menggendongku.. lalu.."

"Lalu?" Yuuka penasaran dengan jawaban dari putranya.

"Aku dijatuhkan."

"Eh?"

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf, Tetsuya.. apa chuu kemarin kurang sebagai permintaan maafku?"

"Un? Tidak…" jawab Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Lebih dari cukup." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

Yuuka terdiam. "Chuu? Maksud kalian.."

Seijuuro mengangguk. "Benar, _kiss_. Apalagi memangnya?" sebelah alis Seijuuro naik.

Yuuka _facepalm_. 'Tunggu.. kok.. kayak anak perempuan. Anakku laki-laki semua, kan? Ya kan? Bukan aku yang salah kan?' batin Yuuka. "Err.. kenapa rumah-rumahan? Bukankah itu permainan anak perempuan?" Tanya Yuuka tiba-tiba pada kedua putranya.

"Tetsuya yang mengusulkan, _Okaa_-sama." Jawab Seijuuro.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Yuuka, pandangannya beralih kepada Tetsuya yang ada di pangkuan Seijuuro.

"Kenapa? Hnn.." Tetsuya mendongak, tampak berpikir. Menemukan jawabannya, ia kembali menatap Yuuka. "Aku mau merasakan jadi istrinya Seijuuro-kun!" seru Tetsuya bahagia dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Yuuka hendak menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding, sekarang. Sedang Seijuuro menyeringai lebar, puas dengan jawaban Tetsuya-nya.

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya jadi istriku saja ketika besar! Aku akan melamarmu." Ujar Seijuuro tanpa ragu.

Yuuka lemas.

"Unn! Aku mau!" seru Tetsuya, mengangguk dengan semangat.

Yuuka pingsang di ruang makan.

Bruk!

Seijuuro dan Tetsuya panik, mereka turun dari atas kursi.

"_Okaa_-sama?!"

Para _maid _dan _butler _pun berhamburan masuk ke ruang makan, mendapati nyonya Akashi sedang tak sadarkan diri di lantai dingin ruang makan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yuuka-sama?!"

Yah.. begitulah..

Hari yang indah di kediaman keluarga Akashi.. ^~^

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's note: doumo~ minna-san! Gimana? Gomen kalo cerita special ini ga jelas =w= maklumi author gaje yang satu ini. Daaan.. jujur! Siapa yang pikirannya udah iya-iya tadi? Hayoo.. ngakuuu.. **

**Oya, kira-kira author perlu bikin chapter special lagi? Kalau iya silahkan review kalo nggak juga review (maksa) ga deng.. ga maksa.. tapi perlu pendapat juga.. kira-kira perlu bikin lagi gaa?**

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Please don't hate me

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro, slight AoKise**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OCs © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: Nnn.. ternyata belum hiatus di sini.. kemungkinan fic ini bakal hiatus ya =_= /padahal gak ada yang nunggu/ dan.. selamat membaca!**

**Special Corner!**

**Uchiha Ryuuki: mungkin Uchiha-san bakal pingsan bersimbah darah segar ya ? /kedip/**

** : iya, cuma main rumah-rumahan :p dikira apa hayoo? dan arigatou cheer nya buat aku /puppy eyes/**

**Kuroi Karan: Eeeh.. akunya jangan dibanting Kuro-san ._. BTW, doujin yang suci tu doujin apa ya? author kan selama ini baca yang *piiiiip* /disensor demi kenyamanan pembaca/dan arigatou sudah menunggu fic ini /nangis guling-guling/**

**Zhang Fei: iya, ambigu /pake banget/ dan arigatou sudah menunggu fic ini :3**

* * *

**Chapter 6 ; Please don't hate me**

"Sudah semua kah, Tetsuya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu menoleh. "Midorima-san." Ia mengangguk sedikit.

Midorima tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan, membalas Tetsuya.

Tetsuya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan salju yang mulai turun sebelum lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh panggilan Midorima. Hari ini ia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit meski beberapa tubuhnya masih harus ditutup perban.

"Ayo, kau sudah ditunggu."

Tetsuya turun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit yang lumayan tinggi, ia memakai sepatunya dan mengenakan _coat_ tebal. Tetsuya mengekor Midorima dari belakang yang membawanya menuju _lobby_ rumah sakit. Tetsuya duduk di sofa, menunggu dijemput.

"Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya menoleh, mendapati supir pribadi sekaligus asistennya sedang berdiri di belakang sofa tempat ia duduk.

"Tanaka-san. Apa Seijuuro-kun ikut?"

"Sumimasen Tetsuya-sama, Seijuuro-sama sedang bekerja."

Tetsuya menaikkan alisnya. "Sepagi ini?"

Tanaka menegapkan posisi tubuhnya. "Iya, beberapa minggu ini Seijuuro-sama selalu berangkat pukul 6 dan pulang di atas pukul 12, Tetsuya-sama."

"Eh? Apa dia sesibuk itu, Tanaka-san?"

"_Sumimasen_, saya tidak tahu, Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Tanaka kembali membungkuk sedikit lalu mengambil tas yang dibawa Tetsuya dan menjinjingnya sampai ke mobil. Tetsuya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Midorima.

"Midorima-san, _arigatou_ sudah menemaniku. Apa boleh sesekali aku mampir ke sini?"

Midorima mengangguk, ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja."

Tetsuya balas tersenyum, ia kemudian mengangguk sedikit dan membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kaki menuju ke mobil. Ia duduk di bangku penumpang belakang, duduk dalam diam sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah.

* * *

"Haah.." Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangan kirinya. Ia duduk di balik meja kerjanya, bosan. Membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan manik heterokrom yang menawan itu. Sesekali ia melirik tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya, menggunung. Pekerjaannya beberapa minggu ini sama sekali belum beres. Kembali ia menghela nafas, meletakkan bolpoin yang ia pegang di atas meja. Berkas-berkas perusahaan tertumpuk dengan rapi, belum ia sentuh.

Kertas-kertas dokumen berserakan di mejanya, masih saja belum selesai. Biasanya, pekerjaan seperti ini dapat ia selesaikan dengan mudah, paling lama 3 hari. Sekarang sudah hari ke-8, ia masih belum selesai, baru mengerjakan setengah bagian saja. Belum berkas-berkas yang menumpuk setinggi 30 cm itu. Ia frustasi, ia sama sekali belum bertemu atau berbicara dengan adiknya tersayang. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak sekencang mungkin, ia begitu ingin bertemu dan memeluk adiknya, mengisi ulang energinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Kantong mata berwarna hitam terlihat jelas di bawah mata indahnya, menandakan ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, 7 hari berturut-turut.

Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, frustasi. Seijuuro masih saja merebahkan kepalanya bahkan ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya dan masuk, tidak peduli seorang Akashi Seijuuro dilihat sedang bermalas-malasan di ruang kerja.

"Seijuuro-sama.."

Seijuuro tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, masih merebahkan kepalanya membalas, "Pergi, Higuchi, aku sedang frustasi." Jawabnya.

Higuchi menghela nafas, sudah beberapa minggu ini atasannya seperti ini, pekerjaan belum beres sama sekali. "Seijuuro-sama, anda tidak bisa bermalas-malasan. Pekerjaan anda belum selesai."

"Biar saja."

Higuchi terdiam, ia ikut frustasi. Jika Seijuuro sudah stress dengan pekerjaan, beginilah jadinya. Ia juga yang kena imbasnya, atasannya ini tidak bisa diatur. "Seijuuro-sama, anda bisa dimarahi Seishirou-sama."

"Hmph, biarkan saja orang tua itu."

Ingin sekali Higuchi menjedukkan kepalanya di dinding. Ia ikut frustasi— tidak, lebih parah. Ia bisa gila menghadapi Seijuuro yang sedang frustasi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kalau saja Seijuuro bukan atasannya, sudah pasti ia akan mencekiknya, sekarang, di sini.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mencekikku, Higuchi?"

Higuchi menelan ludah. Oh, ya..dia lupa. Seijuuro ini serba tahu.

"Cekik saja aku, biar aku mati. Daripada harus mengerjakan semua ini.."

Higuchi menghela nafas. Ia tahu benar, Seijuuro frustasi karena tidak bertemu adiknya. Higuchi tahu Seijuuro ini mengidap _brother complex_ , mungkin? Ia terlalu sayang pada adiknya, hingga frustasi bila tak bertemu sehari saja, dan _voila_! Beginilah sikap Seijuuro kalau sudah frustasi, susah diatur.

"Seijuuro-sama, tolong fokus untuk sebentar saja. Sebentar lagi kita ada _meeting_."

Seijuuro mendongak, menatap sekretaris pribadinya. "Akh…" Ia mengacak-acak surai merahnya, terlalu frustasi. Seijuuro menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, siapkan ruang _meeting_. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

Higuchi membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Ia segera melaksanakan perintah Seijuuro untuk menyiapkan ruangan _meeting_. Sedang Seijuuro berdiri, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju toilet. Ia membuka keran air, membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Setelah dirasa cukup, Seijuuro menutup keran air itu dan memperhatikan pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Seijuuro menepuk pipinya, hendak menyegarkan wajahnya. Ia membuat wajahnya kembali menampilkan ekspresi dingin, seperti biasa. Seijuuro kemudian berlalu, langsung menuju ke ruang _meeting_. Tak lupa dengan aura iblisnya, membuat setiap orang yang ada di koridor bergidik ngeri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seijuuro menghela nafas. Akhirnya, _meeting _kali ini selesai juga. Ia berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena duduk berjam-jam di ruang _meeting _. Seijuuro melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. Pukul 5 sore. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

'Waktunya untuk kembali mengerjakan berkas.' Ia membatin sambil melangkah keluar ruang _meeting_. Ia langsung menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Seijuuro membuka pintu jati ruang kerjanya dan masuk ke dalam, tak sadar ada orang lain di ruangannya.

"Seijuuro-kun."

Seijuuro tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, ia langsung mendongak dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. "Tetsuya?!"

Tetsuya bersandar di meja kerjanya, melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih diperban.

"Kenapa ke sini? Kau belum sembuh. Kau perlu istirahat, kembalilah ke rumah."

"Eh? Apa..aku tidak boleh di sini?"

Seijuuro menggeleng. "Tidak. Pulanglah, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya diam mematung, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kakaknya. "Seijuuro-kun..kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Apa… Seijuuro-kun tidak senang aku datang ke sini?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan wajah sedih.

Seijuuro di sisi lain mengepalkan tangannya, meremas telapaknya dengan kuat. Kuku-kukunya menancap di telapak tangan. Satu hal yang tak Tetsuya duga, Seijuuro menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak senang. Kau pulanglah."

Tetsuya terdiam. Ia berdiri, tidak bersandar pada meja Seijuuro. "Be..begitukah?" Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk. "_Gomen_, aku..aku tidak tahu aku menganggu Seijuuro-kun." Tetsuya menatap Seijuuro, senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya, air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. Tetsuya berlari, keluar dari ruangan Seijuuro. Sedang Seijuuro hanya bisa diam mematung, ia menoleh ke belakang, memandang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Seijuuro menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ruang kerjanya, perlahan jatuh terduduk di bawah. Seijuuro mencengkram baju kerjanya, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Air mata jatuh, membasahi wajah tampannya, meruntuhkan semua topengnya.

Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.. _gomen_.."

**Flashback **

"_Otou_-sama." Seijuuro masih berusaha menekan nadanya, berbicara sehalus ia bisa pada sang ayah. Apa Seishirou bahkan ia masih anggap ayah? Mungkin tidak, mungkin Seishirou, dianggap sebagai orang asing yang punya hubungan darah oleh Seijuuro.

"Hm? Apa?" Seishirou masih membelakangi Seijuuro.

"Apakah kau bahkan tidak khawatir ? anakmu kecelakaan, kau tahu?" Seijuuro menahan amarahnya, memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata yang ia lontarkan pada Seishirou.

"Hm, tidak. Tetsuya masih hidup, kan? Maka itu cukup. Tidak perlu aku khawatir kalau dia hidup." Balas Seishirou.

Seijuuro semakin marah. Bisa-bisanya, ia bahkan tidak peduli anaknya, Tetsuya kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Begitukah sikap seorang ayah seharusnya?

Seishirou masih menatap keluar, bagai enggan menatap wajah putra sulungnya yang dipenuhi amarah. "Ah, Seijuuro.."

"Apa lagi." Kesabaran Seijuuro habis. Ia menjawab ayahnya dengan sedikit nada yang membentak.

Seishirou menaikkan alisnya. "Ke mana sopan santunmu pada orang tua, Seijuuro?" Seishirou akhirnya membalikkan badannya, menatap putra sulungnya yang berdiri dengan wajah marah.

"Apa itu perlu, _Otou_-sama?"

Seishirou menghela nafas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Hening sejenak, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka berdua yang berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. Tiba-tiba Seishirou membuka kedua matanya, menatap Seijuuro dengan pandangan tajam dan menakutkan.

"Seijuuro."

Seijuuro pun menatap wajah ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menakutkan, memelototi ayahnya. Seishirou membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Jauhi Tetsuya.". Kedua mata Seijuuro membulat, terbuka lebar. Ia memperhatikan mulut ayahnya yang bergerak, mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Seijuuro kembali meremas tangannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau kan, adikmu selamat, Seijuuro? Jauhi dia, jangan pernah kulihat kau bersamanya kecuali ada perlu yang penting."

"Apa..maksudmu.."

Seishirou tersenyum licik. "Kau tahu maksudku, kan, Seijuuro? Jauhi dia, atau dia tidak akan melihat indahnya dunia ini. Lagi."

Seijuuro mendongak, menatap ayahnya dengan penuh amarah, kedua kilatan manik heterokrom itu jelas menyiratkan kebencian pada sang ayah. "APA MAKSUDMU, AKASHI SEISHIROU?!" Seijuuro sudah tak dapat membendung amarahnya, ia membentak Seishirou.

Di sisi lain, Seishirou tetap tenang, seolah tak terpengaruh teriakan amarah Seijuuro barusan. "Sudah jelas maksudku, kau tentu mengerti, Seijuuro. Tak perlu berpura-pura tak mengerti ataupun berpura-pura naïf . Aku tahu kau bisa mendengar, melihat jelas apa yang kukatakan barusan. Tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh di hadapanku." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Seijuuro mendecakkan lidahnya karena kesal, kedua tangannya masih mengepal dengan erat di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Kau paham, kan Seijuuro?" kalimat ini terdengar sebagai perintah, bukan pertanyaan di telinga Seijuuro.

"…"

Seishirou membuka kedua matanya, menatap tajam putra sulungnya. "Akashi Seijuuro. Mana tata kramamu. Jawab pertanyaan ayahmu."

Seijuuro tak menggubris perkataan sang ayah. Ia mendecih lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia langsung keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya sambil menghentakkan kaki, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat sedang marah. Seijuuro mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya, ia keluar dari ruangan itu, membanting dua pintu kayu jati bercat coklat meninggalkan Seishirou yang kembali tersenyum licik, sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang, dan siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pecundang. Akashi Seijuuro." Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

**Flashback End**

Pandangan kedua manik heterokrom itu kosong, bagai tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Ia tak peduli lagi jika ada orang yang melihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro sedang merenung, duduk di lantai dengan sangat tidak terhormatnya terlihat seperti itu. Tentu dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh, namun ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Seijuuro masih mencengkram bajunya di bagian dada, sakit dan sesak.

"Tetsuya..". Pikiran Seijuuro hanya terpaku pada Tetsuya, adiknya. Ia tahu, ini salah, ini terlarang. Ia tidak akan mengakui hal ini secara terang-terangan, hal ini akan selamanya menjadi rahasianya sendiri, namun satu hal yang pasti. Ia jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri, Tetsuya. Seijuuro tahu rasa ini, gelisah, bahagia, takut, ia tahu ini bukan hanya perasaan afeksi sebatas kakak-adik. Ini afeksi kepada orang yang dicintai. Rasa deg-degan, rasa gugup, pipi yang memerah, wajah panas. Masa bodoh jika mereka laki-laki, masa bodoh jika mereka kakak adik. Cinta itu buta.

Seijuuro memejamkan matanya, mendongak ke atas. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk jadi satu. Sedih, amarah, benci, frustasi, rasa bersalah, sakit, semua bercampur hanya ada satu yang tidak ada, bahagia. Ia tidak punya perasaan itu sekarang. Perasaan itu sudah lama meninggalkan hatinya, menyisakan rasa pahit dan sesak di dada. Ia takut, Seijuuro takut bila suatu saat ia menyatakan perasaannya, Tetsuya malah akan menjauhinya, membencinya. Ia menjadi seorang pengecut karena ketakutannya itu, seorang pecundang. Katakanlah dia egois, dia ingin memonopoli adiknya, ia tak akan menyerahkan Tetsuya pada orang lain, meski itu artinya ia harus mengekang adiknya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Seijuuro gelisah. Suatu saat, Tetsuya akan meninggalkannya, bersama orang lain, bukan dirinya. Ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan namun dingin, membelai wajah manis Tetsuya. Surai birunya melambai tertiup angin. Jejak air mata membekas di wajahnya, matanya dan hidungnya sedikit merah. Pandangannya lurus ke atas, menatap langit malam penuh bintang. Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk di situ.

"Achoo!"

Tetsuya bersin, ia menggosok hidungnya yang memerah akibat menangis sekaligus kedinginan. Ia mengeratkan _coat _tipis yang ia pakai, mencari setitik kehangatan. Ia merutuki dirinya, ia tidak membawa syal ataupun sarung tangan, padahal sekarang sudah akhir bulan November, artinya sudah masuk musim dingin. Tetsuya menggosok kedua tangannya bersamaan, meniupkan nafas, mencoba menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang hampir mati rasa. Tetsuya sedikit menggigil, udara di luar ini terlalu dingin baginya. Namun, ia merasa malas untuk pulang, ada ayahnya dan Seijuuro ada di perusahaan. Sedang Tanaka menunggui Tetsuya sedari tadi, wajahnya khawatir. Tanaka tahu Tetsuya tidak bersahabat dengan udara dingin, ia sudah melayani keluarga Akashi sejak Tetsuya masih kecil. Salju tiba-tiba turun. Tetsuya mendongak ke atas, memperhatikan salju putih yang turun perlahan dari langit. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhalang sesuatu berwarna biru tua. Payung?

Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang. "Tanaka-san?"

Wajah Tanaka sedih, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Tetsuya, ia tahu betul. Tanaka sudah menyayangi Tetsuya bagai sayang pada anaknya sendiri, ia dekat dengan Tetsuya sejak Tetsuya kecil. "Tetsuya-sama, ayo pulang. Anda bisa sakit."

Tetsuya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku masih mau di sini, Tanaka-san."

"Tetsuya-sama, tolong..anda bisa sakit."

Tetsuya menghela nafas, ia paling tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir. Ia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Baiklah, kita pulang."

Tanaka tersenyum tipis, ia membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan disamping Tetsuya, memayungi tuannya hingga ke mobil. Tanaka langsung melajukan mobilnya, membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang mulai putih, diselimuti salju. Mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Akashi pukul 8 malam, jalan sedikit macet akibat salju yang turun lumayan deras. Tanaka memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan, di depan pintu utama rumah. Tanaka turun, hendak membukakan pintu bagi Tetsuya. Tanaka melihat Tetsuya tertidur, ia sedikit mengguncang tubuh Tetsuya untuk membangunkannya.

"Tetsuya-sama, kita sudah sampai." Tanaka sadar, Tetsuya tidak hanya tertidur. Wajahnya merah, nafasnya terengah-engah. Tanaka sedikit panik, Tetsuya sakit. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Tetsuya. Sedikit terlonjak, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Tanaka langsung menggendong Tetsuya sampai ke dalam, memberitahu _maid _lain untuk menyiapkan tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Tanaka merebahkan Tetsuya di tempat tidur besar di kamar Tetsuya, menyelimutinya. Tetsuya membuka matanya sedikit.

"Ta..naka-san?"

Tanaka yang hendak mengambil termometer membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah, Tetsuya-sama. Tolong istirahat, saya akan mengambil termometer."

Tetsuya mengangguk lemah. Kemudian menunggu supir pribadinya itu kembali ke kamar. Tanaka mengecek suhu Tetsuya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. 41 derajat! Tanaka langsung memberi instruksi pada beberapa _maid _untuk membawakan baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Tetsuya. Nafas Tetsuya masih terengah-engah. Tanaka mengompres kening Tetsuya dengan handuk basah.

"Tetsuya-sama, tidurlah sebentar. Anda harus makan dan minum obat."

"U..um.." Tetsuya hanya bisa menggumam dan mengangguk lemah, energinya terkuras habis. Tanaka meminta _maid _pribadi Tetsuya, Yuua membuatkan bubur serta membawakan segelas air dan obat untuk Tetsuya. Sedang Tanaka duduk di bangku yang ada di pojok kamar Tetsuya, mengawasi tuannya. Wajah Tanaka tertunduk, ia begitu khawatir pada Tetsuya. Terakhir kali ia sakit demam ketika Tetsuya berusia 4 tahun, demamnya saat itu tidak turun hingga hampir 1 minggu. Tetsuya pun harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tetsuya sejak kecil memang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit, macam-macam saja penyakit menyerangnya, tubuhnya sejak kecil lemah.

"Nngh" Tanaka mendengar Tetsuya menggumam, ia berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang sedang tidur. "Se..ijuuro-kun.."

Wajah Tanaka menyiratkan kesedihan, ia tahu Tetsuya rindu pada kakaknya. Ia juga tahu Seijuuro rindu pada Tetsuya, namun tampaknya Seijuuro sengaja menyibukkan diri di membawa bangku yang ada di ujung ruangan ke dekat tempat tidur Tetsuya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Tetsuya diketuk. _Maid _pribadi Tetsuya, Yuua masuk membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air serta obat untuk Tetsuya.

"_Shitsureitashimasu_.." Yuua meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Tetsuya. Tanaka tiba-tiba berdiri. "Yuua, jaga Tetsuya-sama sebentar."

"Eh? Anda mau kemana, Tanaka-san?"

"Saya mau menelepon Seijuuro-sama."

"Ah, baik." Yuua membungkuk sedikit lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur menggantikan Tanaka. Yuua memperhatikan wajah Tetsuya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat karena demam. Wajahnya ikut sedih, Tetsuya selama ini begitu baik pada para _maid _di rumah walaupun Seijuuro dan Seishirou cuek terhadap mereka. Tetsuya akrab dengan sebagian besar pelayan rumah Akashi.

"Tetsuya-sama..semoga anda cepat sembuh.."

Tanaka melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri lorong rumah Akashi yang besar. Suara sol sepatunya terdengar jelas. Ia turun ke lantai bawah, hendak menggunakan telepon rumah bagi pegawai. Begitu sampai di bawah, Tanaka mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia sampai di depan sebuah meja kecil dengan telepon diletakkan di atasnya. Tanaka langsung menghubungi perusahaan Akashi.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ah, Miura-san?"

"_Ah.. Tanaka-san?"_

"Iya, ini saya Tanaka."

"_Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tanaka-san?"_

"Tolong sambungkan panggilan ini ke ruangan Seijuuro-sama."

"_Seijuuro-sama? Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar."_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Kemudian panggilan dialihkan sementara, Miura mencoba menyambungkan panggilannya ke ruangan Seijuuro. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, panggilan Tanaka tersambung dengan Seijuuro.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ Terdengar suara Seijuuro di seberang.

"Seijuuro-sama, ini saya Tanaka."

"_Ah, Tanaka. Ada apa?"_

"Apakah anda bisa pulang sekarang?"

"_Ada apa? Aku sibuk."_ terdengar suara kertas dari seberang.

"Apakah anda sangat sibuk?"

"_Hmh, yah lumayan. Apa Otou-sama menyuruhku?"_

"Tidak, Seijuuro-sama."

"_Lalu?"_

"Tetsuya-sama, dia—"

Belum Tanaka selesai berbicara Seijuuro memotong. _"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku sibuk."_

"Seijuu—"

Panggilan diputus. Tanaka memandang gagang telepon berwarna hitam yang ia genggam. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kedua tuan muda Akashi ini. Seperti Seijuuro sengaja menghindar dari Tetsuya. Tanaka meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali di tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas. Tanaka kembali ke kamar Tetsuya.

"Ah, Tanaka-san." Yuua berdiri begitu melihat Tanaka masuk ke kamar Tetsuya.

Tanaka membalikkan badan setelah menutup pintu kamar Tetsuya perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara. "Yuua.."

"Bagaimana, Tanaka-san?"

Tanaka menunduk kemudian menggeleng pelan. Yuua mengerti ikut menundukkan kepalanya, sedih. Yuua tahu, Tetsuya rindu pada kakaknya tersayang, namun apa daya. Sesekali kedua manik Yuua memandang Tetsuya yang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

"Yuu..a? Ta..naka-san?"

Yuua dan Tanaka langsung menengok ke arah suara, Tetsuya sudah bangun rupanya. Mereka berdua bergegas menghampiri Tetsuya yang wajahnya masih merah dan nafasnya masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tetsuya-sama! Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Yuua langsung mengecek dahi Tetsuya. Ia berlutut di lantai, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi tempat tidur Tetsuya yang rendah.

"Bagaimana, Yuua?" Tanaka yang berdiri di sampingnya bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Yuua mendongak, menatap Tanaka dengan wajah tak kalah khawatir. Yuua menggeleng. Panas Tetsuya belum turun. "Tetsuya sama, sebaiknya anda makan terlebih dahulu kemudian minum obat."

"Makan? Aku..tidak.. nafsu makan, Yuua.." Tetsuya menjawab sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi, Tetsuya-sama..anda harus makan.. anda harus cepat sembuh." Kini giliran Tanaka yang berbicara.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, menggeleng. Walaupun ia tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir karena dirinya, ia tetap keras kepala, tidak mau makan.

"Tolong, Tetsuya-sama..sedikit saja setidaknya.."

Tetsuya diam sebentar kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Sedikit ..saja.."

Yuua mengangguk, merasa lebih lega. Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ia letakkan di meja kecil tadi serta sendoknya. Tanaka membantu Tetsuya untuk bersandar pada bantalnya. Yuua kemudian meniup sesendok bubur yang masih panas, mendinginkannya sedikit. Yuua menyuapi Tetsuya. Tak sampai 10 sendok Tetsuya sudah kenyang.

"Su..dah, Yuua."

"Eh? Tapi.."

Tanaka menepuk pundak Yuua, meyakinkannya tidak apa-apa. Yuua menghela nafas, ia memberikan segelas air pada Tetsuya serta kapsul obat. Tetsuya meminum obat itu kemudian kembali berbaring dibantu Tanaka. Tak lama, obat yang diminumnya barusan langsung bekerja, Tetsuya tertidur dengan cepat. Yuua dan Tanaka menghela nafas, sedikit lega.

"Tanaka-san.."

Tanaka menengok. "Ada apa, Yuua?"

"_Anoo_..apa.. Seijuuro-sama tidak mengangkat teleponnya tadi?"

Tanaka melirik Tetsuya, memastikan tuannya sudah tidur kemudian ia menjawab. "Tidak, Seijuuro-sama bilang ia sibuk."

"Sibuk… ya?" Yuua menunduk.

"Tapi.."

Yuua mendongak, menatap Tanaka dengan penasaran.

"Saya tidak yakin hanya 'sibuk' alasan Seijuuro-sama."

"Eh? Apa maksud anda, Tanaka-san?"

Tanaka mengalihkan pandangannya, memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela. "Saya meminta Seijuuro-sama pulang jika ia tidak sibuk. Ia berkata ia lumayan sibuk."

"Hm.. lalu?"

"Ketika saya hendak mengakatakan Tetsuya-sama sakit, Seijuuro-sama tiba-tiba langsung memotong dan berkata ia sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang. Baru saja saya menyebut nama Tetsuya-sama di telepon."

Wajah Yuua menampakkan keterkejutan. "Jadi..maksud anda.. Seijuuro-sama menghindar dari Tetsuya-sama?"

Masih memandang keluar, Tanaka mengangguk sedikit. "Menurut saya, seperti itu."

Yuua dan Tanaka menundukkan wajah mereka. Tak pernah mereka lihat kedua kakak beradik ini saling menghindar. Mereka selalu terlihat akrab dan dekat. Yuua dan Tanaka berdiri, hendak keluar dari ruangan.

"Yuua, sebaiknya kita biarkan Tetsuya-sama tidur dulu."

Yuua mengangguk. "Ya, Tanaka-san. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan Tetsuya-sama untuk istirahat."

Mereka berdua berjalan, suara ketukan sepatu terdengar di kamar sepi milik Tetsuya. Begitu pintu kamar tertutup, isakan dapat terdengar. Tetsuya tak sengaja mendengar semua pembicaraan Yuua dan Tanaka. Tetsuya menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kiri agar tak mengeluarkan suara isakan. Air mata jatuh, membasahi pipi Tetsuya.

"Sei..juuro-kun.. kenapa.. _hiks_.. jangan.. benci.. aku.. Seijuuro-kun.."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	8. Why?

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro, slight AoKise**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning!:Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © FujimakiTadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: doumo, minna-san! gomenne... authornya ngilang selama seminggu lebih =_=. Author ada piknik dari sekolah ke Jakarta, padahal seharusnya kemaren senin itu update ni cerita :v gomenn.**

**Special Corner!**

**Flow.L : cieee.. yang reviewnya ambigu cieee.. #plak.**

**Chii: ahh.. ternyata ada yang nggak mau author ini hiatus.. senangnyaahh.. **

**Uchiha Ryuuki: Cieee. yang kepo ciee.. /dihajar/ soal kenapa ayahnya mau menjauhkan Sei dan Tetchan bakal ketahuan kok di chap mendatang :3**

**Zhang Fei: nih.. ambil.. /kasih kapak/**

**Arigatou buat reviewnya! fav dan follownya juga :3 juga silent readers yang baca fic ini. Douzo~**

* * *

**Chapter 7 ; Why?**

Suara ketukan sol sepatu kulit mahal milik pemuda bersurai merah terdengar jelas di koridor rumah besar miliknya. Ia berjalan dengan tegap dan angkuh, mengacuhkan sapaan pelayan rumah yang menyambutnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"_Okaerinasai_, Seijuuro-sama."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Seijuuro itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman, ia kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Melempar jas dan dasinya di ruang tengah, tak memperdulikan nasib pakaian mahal itu. Ia mengacak surai merahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Begitu sampai di kamar tidur, Seijuuro langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dan besar. Ia memandang ke atas, memperhatikan langit-langit kamar. Seolah, langit-langit kamarnya itu merupakan hal paling menarik di dunia. Setelah beberapa menit memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, Seijuuro duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, masih dengan pakaian kantornya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Tanaka, asisten pribadi sekaligus supir pribadi Tetsuya di telepon.

'Apa.. telepon tadi menyangkut keadaan Tetsuya?' batin Seijuuro. Seijuuro menyisir surai merahnya, menghela nafas. Seijuuro mendengar suara berisik dari luar, ia pun turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan berdiri di koridor sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Tanya Seijuuro.

Beberapa _maid _yang sedang mondar-mandir di koridor menghentikan aktivitas mereka, menatap Seijuuro. Wajah mereka cemas, tampak sedang kebingungan. Seijuuro kembali bertanya, pasalnya tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Ada apa kalian ribut? Bisakah kalian diam? Aku lelah."

Salah seorang _maid _membungkuk dan meminta maaf. "_Sumimasen_, Seijuuro-sama."

Seijuuro malas kembali bertanya, mengabaikan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Masih tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Seijuuro pun masuk ke kamar, sedikit membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia berdiri mematung di balik pintu jati itu.

'Apa sih yang terjadi sampai ribut begitu?' batin Seijuuro heran. Ia kembali menghela nafas, ia lelah. Seijuuro mengambil baju santainya kemudian pergi mandi. Seijuuro keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melingkar di pinggangnya dan satu handuk lagi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan surai merahnya. Ia berjalan sambil mengeringkan surai merahnya, hendak memakai bajunya yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Selesai mengenakan baju, Seijuuro melempar dua handuk itu ke keranjang baju kotor di kamar mandi dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, hendak membaca novel. Baru saja ia hendak duduk, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Seijuuro memandang pintunya dengan kesal, ia kemudian mendecakkan lidah. Seijuuro pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur dan membukakan pintunya, ia mendapati _maid _pribadi adiknya, Yuua sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Yuua mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam _maid _keluarga Akashi.

"Kau mau ke mana, Yuua?" Seijuuro bertanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu.

Yuua membungkuk. "_Sumimasen_, Seijuuro-sama. Saya ada urusan, apakah saya bisa ijin? Saya akan mencoba kembali secepatnya."

Seijuuro mengernyitkan alisnya. "Urusan apa dan berapa lama?"

"_Sumimasen_, saya tidak bisa memberitahu Seijuuro-sama, dan untuk waktu saya belum tahu."

Seijuuro menghela nafas. "Kenapa tidak ijin Tetsuya? Kau kan _maid _pribadinya?" Tanya Seijuuro.

"Bukankah saya juga harus minta ijin pada Seijuuro-sama dan Seishirou-sama?"

Seijuuro mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Ya sudah, sana cepat."

Yuua membungkuk kembali kemudian dengan langkah terburu-buru ia pergi meninggalkan rumah megah keluarga Akashi itu. Seijuuro memandangi sosoknya kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, hendak tidur. Ia sudah tidak ingin membaca buku, ia butuh istirahat bagi tubuhnya. Mungkin, kalau ada Tetsuya di sini, ia sudah akan memeluknya, menciumnya, mengisi energinya, dan mereka bisa tidur bersama seperti saat mereka kecil. Salahkan saja Seishirou yang membuat larangan bagi Seijuuro untuk bertemu adiknya. Seijuuro mematikan lampu kamarnya dan membiarkan lampu kecil menyala sebagai penerangan kamar itu. Seijuuro merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang terbuat dari sutra. Matanya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, beberapa kali ia mencoba tidur tetap saja gagal. Seijuuro duduk di atas tempat tidur, mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Seijuuro memandangi layar ponselnya, ia membuka foto Tetsuya yang ia simpan di galeri ponsel.

Tes!

Air mata jatuh, membasahi pipi Seijuuro. Ia ingin bertemu dengan adiknya, dengan orang yang ia sayang, orang yang ia cintai. Seijuuro tidak tenang, ia takut jika ia menjauhi adiknya, Tetsuya akan diambil orang lain, jika ia bertemu Tetsuya, ia tahu ayahnya tak akan segan melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan ia kira sebelumnya. Ia dilemma, mana yang harus ia pilih? Keduanya adalah pilihan buruk, dan karena itulah Seijuuro bersumpah ia akan menghancurkan bisnis ayahnya yang telah dibangun sejak dulu. Ia tak peduli, jika artinya ia bisa bersama Tetsuya, maka ia tak akan segan menghancurkan bisnis ayahnya.

"Tetsuya.. _aishiteru_.."

Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan kepedihan. Ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus berpisah dengan adiknya, karena itu besok ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan ayahnya. Ia akan berbicara empat mata dengan ayahnya yang absolute itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tampak pemuda bersurai biru itu masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang tebal. Ia menggeliat sedikit, mencari kehangatan di dalam selimut. Terusik dengan cahaya yang lumayan silau, ia pun bangun. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dari sela korden putih. Ia mengusap matanya dengan tangan kiri. Kedua mata itu terbuka sempurna, menunjukkan sepasang manik biru secerah langit musim panas yang indah. Pemuda bersurai biru itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan ruangan yang asing menurutnya. Ia mencoba duduk namun gagal, kepalanya terlalu sakit.

"Akh, _ittai_.."

"Tetsuya-sama!"

Panggilan itu sukses membuatnya menoleh. "Yuua?"

Seorang perempuan berjalan terburu-buru, membuka pintu ruangan dimana Tetsuya berada. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari kencang.

"Yuua? Aku.. dimana?" Tetsuya kembali memperhatikan ruangan sekitar. Di hadapannya, jarak beberapa meter ada sebuah televisi yang digantung di dinding, rak yang terbuat dari kayu ada di bawahnya. Tetsuya menoleh ke kanan, mendapati sebuah jendela besar yang tertutup korden putih, ada sedikit celah di antara korden bagi cahaya matahari untuk masuk.

"Syukurlah.. anda sudah bangun.."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tetsuya tampak bingung dengan ucapan _maid _pribadinya itu.

"Kemarin demam anda naik, Tetsuya-sama. Saya dan Tanaka-san membawa anda ke rumah sakit."

Tetsuya menoleh, memperhatikan ruangan bercat putih itu. 'Ah, benar… ini rumah sakit.' Tetsuya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yuua. "_Arigatou_, Yuua.."

Yuua tersenyum. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Tetsuya.

"Yuua, mana Tanaka-san?"

"Tanaka-san? Ia sedang diluar. Berbicara dengan dokter."

"Ah.. ngomong-ngomong, ini.. rumah sakit milik Midorima-san, ya?" Tanya Tetsuya, menatap _maid _pribadinya.

Yuua mengangguk. Tetsuya pun mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya. Tak lama, Tanaka masuk bersama seorang dokter bersurai hijau. Tetsuya mendongak, menatap dokter itu.

"Midorima-san!"

Midorima menatap Tetsuya, sedikit tersenyum. "Ah, Tetsuya.."

Midorima meletakkan peralatannya di meja samping tempat tidur Tetsuya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan. "Yuua, Tanaka-san, apakah kalian bisa keluar sebentar?"

Yuua dan Tanaka saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. "Baik, Midorima-san.". Yuua dan Tanaka kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang perawatan Tetsuya. Midorima memandangi mereka berdua, memastikan mereka tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Tetsuya. Midorima membalikkan badannya, menatap intens Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mendongak, mendapati dirinya ditatap dengan serius. "A..ada apa, Midorima-san?"

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengobatinya?"

"Eh? Apanya, Midorima-san?" Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap Midorima.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu."

Tetsuya menghela nafas, ia menatap Midorima. "Sejak kecil, memang bawaan dari _Ojii_-sama."

"Apa Akashi tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak, Seijuuro-kun tidak tahu..." jawab Tetsuya sambil menggeleng kecil.

Midorima diam, ia menatap Tetsuya. Midorima memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas. "Siapa yang tahu ?"

"Aku..Yuua, dan Tanaka-san."

Midorima menoleh. "Seishirou-sama?"

Tetsuya menjawab dengan gelengan kecil, menundukkan kepala. "_Otou_-sama selalu sibuk."

Midorima mengelus surai biru Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun mendongak, menatap Midorima. "Memang tidak berbahaya, tapi aku akan memberimu obat. Juga, jangan beraktivitas berat."

Kedua mata Tetsuya berbinar, merasa Midorima tidak marah padanya. Tetsuya mengangguk, dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Midorima. Midorima kemudian membawa papan hitamnya, berjalan keluar ruangan dan mempersilahkan Yuua serta Tanaka masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Tetsuya-sama? Tanaka langsung bertanya begitu ia diperbolehkan masuk.

"Ah, Tanaka-san. Aku baik-baik saja, Midorima-san memberiku obat… untuk.. yah itu."

Yuua dan Tanaka diam. "Jadi.. Midorima-san.. sudah tahu.. ya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap kedua pelayan pribadinya. "Yuua, Tanaka-san.."

Keduanya menoleh, menatap Tetsuya yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Aku mohon.. jangan beritahu Seijuuro-kun."

Yuua dan Tanaka mengangguk. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya, menampakkan iris bagai langit musim panas itu. Tetsuya menoleh.

"Yuua, tolong buka kordennya."

Yuua mendengar perintah Tetsuya membungkuk sedikit lalu membuka korden putih yang menutupi pandangan mereka dengan jendela. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap pemandangan di luar. Putih, salju turun menumpuk di jalan. Sudut-sudut bibir Tetsuya melengkung ke atas, tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siang itu, koridor rumah keluarga Akashi sepi. Suara ketukan sol sepatu kulit mahal terdengar jelas. Pemuda bersurai merah, putra sulung keluarga Akashi itu berjalan dengan angkuh, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja sang ayah. Wajahnya datar, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Langkahnya sedikit terburu-buru. Begitu sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia mendorong pintu jati itu dengan sedikit kasar. Akashi Seishirou yang sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas perusahaan mendongak, mendapati anak sulungnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Seishirou menghentikan semua aktivitasnya dan menatap wajah putra sulungnya, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ada apa lagi, Seijuuro?" Langsung _to the point _, ia lelah mengingatkan putra sulungnya untuk mengetuk pintu, percuma saja ia berbicara begitu. Seijuuro tidak pernah mendengarkan apapun yang ia katakan.

Seijuuro diam, ia tak segera membalas. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan di samping tubuhnya, meremas telapak tangan dengan erat.

"Seijuuro, berbicaralah."

"Aku.. menerima semua syaratmu."

Seishirou sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum, senyuman licik. "Lalu? Kau mau imbalan, kan?"

Seijuuro mendongak, menatap wajah ayahnya. "Aku mau kau mencabut larangan bagiku menemui Tetsuya."

Seishirou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan. "Hoo.. hanya itu?"

"…" Seijuuro diam, tidak menanggapi sang ayah.

Seishirou memejamkan kedua matanya, senyum licik penuh kemenangan menghiasi parasnya. "Hmm.. baiklah.. kurasa keadaan itu cukup adil."

Seijuuro mendapat 'ya' dari sang ayah langsung berjalan keluar ruangan, ia tak sudi berada di sana lebih lama lagi. Sekarang, yang terpenting ia bebas bertemu dengan adiknya lagi, dengan Tetsuya. Seijuuro berjalan ke arah kamar Tetsuya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Ia mengetuk pintu coklat itu beberapa kali. Tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Tetsuya?"

Seijuuro membuka pintu kamar Tetsuya, ia masuk ke dalam. Kamar itu rapi, namun kosong. Merasa adiknya tak ada di ruangan itu, Seijuuro melangkah keluar dari kamar Tetsuya, tak lupa menutup pintu itu kembali. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan kamar Tetsuya.

'Kemana.. Tetsuya?' Seijuuro berusaha memikirkan tempat yang mungkin di datangi adiknya. Namun ia tidak terpikir satu tempat pun. Seijuuro melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamar para pelayan rumah Akashi. Seijuuro berusaha mencari Yuua, _maid _pribadi Tetsuya yang paling dekat dengan adiknya sejak kecil. Namun ia tidak bertemu Yuua, ia pun mencari _maid _pribadi Tetsuya yang lain, Rui.

"Rui."

Rui menoleh, berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya menyapu. "Ah, Seijuuro-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Rui membungkuk sedikit.

"Mana Yuua?"

Rui mendongak. "Um.. Yuua-san pergi ke rumah sakit."

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Rumah sakit? Apa.. dia sakit, Rui?"

Rui menggeleng. "Seijuuro-sama belum diberitahu, ya?"

"Eh? Diberitahu apa, Rui?"

"Tetsuya-sama masuk rumah sakit." Jawab Rui memandang Seijuuro.

Tubuh Seijuuro membeku seketika. Adiknya baru saja keluar rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan kemarin pagi kini masuk kembali. "Tetsuya sakit apa, Rui?" Seijuuro berusaha bertindak setenang mungkin, namun bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa menutupi sikapnya yang sedikit panik.

"Eh? Saya dengar .. kemarin Tetsuya-sama demam. Kata Tanaka-san, ia duduk di bawah salju berjam-jam, Seijuuro-sama. Sepertinya, demam Tetsuya-sama naik, Tanaka-san dan Yuua-san membawa Tetsuya-sama ke rumah sakit, rumah sakit milik Midorima-sama."

Seijuuro terdiam. Kemarin? Jangan-jangan.. "Rui, apa kemarin Tanaka dan Tetsuya pulang malam?"

Rui mengangguk. "Begitu pulang, saya sudah melihat Tetsuya-sama digendong oleh Tanaka-san, demamnya lumayan tinggi."

"Sejak kapan Tetsuya dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

"Kemarin malam, Seijuuro-sama."

"Jadi.. ribut-ribut kemarin itu.."

Rui, bagai sudah tahu maksud tuannya mengangguk kecil sambil menatap Seijuuro.

Seijuuro kembali diam, ia tidak bisa merespon. Seijuuro tahu, hari itu, kemarin Tetsuya baru saja pulang dari perusahaan keluarga mereka. Seijuuro 'menolak' kehadiran Tetsuya kemarin. Seijuuro menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah pada Tetsuya. Akibat apa yang ia katakanTetsuya, Tetsuya jadi.. sakit. Ia tahu benar adiknya ini mudah sakit sejak kecil, juga ketika Tetsuya dimarahi atau sedih, ia akan duduk merenung berjam-jam, entah hujan atau bersalju. Tetsuya selalu duduk merenung, menolak untuk menumpahkan air mata. Seijuuro kembali mendongak, menatap Rui yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Rui. Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Rui membungkuk lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Seijuuro membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kaki sediki terburu-buru menuju ke garasi mobil, hendak mengunjungi adiknya di rumah sakit. Pikiran Seijuuro tidak dapat teralihkan dari Tetsuya-nya, ia khawatir ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya. Seijuuro segera melajukan mobil _sports _merah miliknya, membelah jalanan kota Tokyo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Pemiliknya mengerang kecil, merasa cahaya yang masuk terlalu silau. Akashi Tetsuya perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan iris bagai langit yang indah itu. Perlahan, ia mencoba duduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantal. Setelah posisinya dirasa nyaman, ia melempar pandangan ke sekitar ruangan bercat putih itu. Mencari dua sosok orang yang menemaninya sedari kemarin malam. Namun nihil, ia tak mendapat kedua pelayan pribadinya di ruangan itu. Ia kemudian melirik ke kanan, mendapati secarik kertas di bawah gelas. Tetsuya meraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tercetak di sana.

_Sumimasen, Tetsuya-sama. Saya dan Yuua harus pergi sebentar. Kami akan kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaian anda dan juga mungkin kami akan membawa beberapa novel kesukaan Tetsuya-sama, agar anda tidak bosan. Sumimasen pergi tanpa pamit, kami tidak ingin membangunkan Tetsuya-sama._

_Tanaka &amp; Yuua_

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Tetsuya kembali meletakkan kertas itu di tempatnya semula kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal. Ia mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Tetsuya sedikit terlonjak, pasalnya pintu ruang perawatannya dibuka sedikit kasar. Tetsuya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kayu bercat coklat itu, mendapati kakaknya Seijuuro sedang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Seijuuro-kun?!" Tetsuya langsung duduk tegap, tidak lagi bersandar pada bantal.

Seijuuro masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan adiknya, tak lupa menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah akibat berlari dari parkiran hingga ruang perawatan Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya, ia bersandar pada bantal.

"Um.. apa.. Seijuuro-kun baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tetsuya, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Seijuuro mendongak. Begitu nafasnya teratur, ia langsung mendatangi adiknya, memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Sedang yang dipeluk kebingungan, wajahnya merah.

"E..eh? Se.. Seijuuro-kun?!"

Seijuuro mencium kepala dan pipi adiknya beberapa kali, membuat sang empunya bersemu merah akibat perbuatan sang kakak. Tetsuya pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Seijuuro. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Seijuuro dengan erat. Air mata perlahan menetes, membasahi wajah Tetsuya.

"Syukurlah.. Seijuuro-kun.. tidak membenciku.."

Seijuuro bingung, ia melepas pelukannya. "Benci? Kenapa aku benci padamu, Tetsuya?" ucap Seijuuro sembari menghapus air mata adiknya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Tetsuya tersenyum pahit, sedikit menunduk. "Habis.. kukira Seijuuro-kun tidak butuh aku lagi. Kemarin.."

Seijuuro terdiam, ia kembali memeluk adiknya dan mencium kening serta kepalanya. "_Gomen_.. _gomen_.. Tetsuya.. aku tidak akan pernah benci padamu."

Begitu melepaskan pelukan mereka, Tetsuya bertanya pada Seijuuro. "_Nee_, _nee_.. Seijuuro-kun..". Tetsuya mulai bersikap manja seperti biasa pada Seijuuro, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seijuuro. Sedang Seijuuro yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Tetsuya mengelus surai biru adiknya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Sebentar lagi Seijuuro-kun ulang tahun ke-20, kan?"

Seijuuro melirik adiknya kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Iya, lalu?"

"Seijuuro-kun mau hadiah apa?"

Seijuuro berpikir, kemudian ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum menggoda. "Hm.. jadi Tetsuya mau memberiku hadiah?"

Tak tahu rencana jahil kakaknya, Tetsuya menjawab sambil mengangguk. "Iya.."

Senyum jahil Seijuuro semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu.. aku mau…."

"Mau?" Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan ke atas, mencoba menatap kakaknya.

"Ciuman dari Tetsuya, di bibir, dengan lidah."

Blush!

Tak perlu 5 detik, wajah Tetsuya sudah bersemu merah akibat perkataan Seijuuro. Tetsuya langsung mendongak, menatap wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum jahil dan menggoda.

"Seijuuro-kun, aku serius!"

"Eh? Aku juga serius, Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal yang ia peluk erat. "Uugh.. Seijuuro-kun _hentai_! Mesum!"

Seringai Seijuuro semakin lebar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada adiknya kemudian berbisik persis di telinga Tetsuya dengan nada menggoda. "Aku mesum hanya untukmu, Tetsuya sayang."

Wajah Tetsuya yang sudah merah semakin merah. Ia mengintip wajah Seijuuro dari balik bantal yang ia peluk. Tetsuya berbisik, mulutnya masih tertutup bantal. "Mesum." Tetsuya kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal putih dan empuk itu. Sedang Seijuuro hendak tertawa terbahak-bahak, memang paling seru menggoda adiknya yang manis ini. Seijuuro hanya terkekeh kecil, memperhatikan sosok adiknya yang imut. Ia meraih surai biru adiknya, mengelusnya.

"Tidak boleh, ya? Aku serius, Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya mengintip wajah kakaknya dari balik bantal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah Tetsuya menjawab, "Bo..boleh kok.. jika itu Seijuuro-kun."

Seijuuro membulatkan matanya, tampak sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening adiknya dengan lembut. "_Arigatou_, Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya pun balas tersenyum pada kakaknya. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua, berbincang-bincang dengan santai seperti biasanya. Canda dan tawa turut menghiasi obrolan mereka, melepas rindu tak bertatap muka beberapa minggu.

Yuua dan Tanaka baru saja tiba dari rumah keluarga Akashi, mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian bagi Tetsuya juga novel-novel kesukaan Tetsuya. Yuua meletakkan tangannya pada gagang pintu kamar perawatan Tetsuya, hendak membuka pintu itu. Suara tawa dapat terdengar dari dalam. Yuua berpandangan dengan Tanaka.

"Apa.. perlu kita buka?" Tanya Yuua setengah berbisik.

"Lihat saja dulu, siapa yang datang." Balas Tanaka.

Yuua pun mengangguk kecil, ia membuka sedikit pintu itu, memberi cukup celah baginya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di ruang perawatan tuannya. Tanaka juga ikut melihat, mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

"Seijuuro-sama.. dan Tetsuya-sama.." Yuua berbisik pelan, ia kemudian menutup pintu ruang perawatan Tetsuya.

Tanaka berdiri di samping Yuua, menoleh kepadanya. "Yuua, apa lebih baik kita kembali nanti?"

Yuua mendongak, menatap Tanaka yang lebih tinggi beberapa inch darinya, ia mengangguk. "Iya, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dulu mereka." Ujar Yuua sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, ia lega melihat kedua tuannya tidak saling menghindar.

Tanaka pun balas mengangguk, mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Melangkahkan kaki menuju lobby rumah sakit sambil menenteng tas berisi pakaian Tetsuya dan kantung kertas berisi novel-novel favorit Tetsuya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Suara dengkuran halus dapat terdengar di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Pemiliknya sedang tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang tebal dan hangat. Seijuuro memperhatikan sosok adiknya yang sedang tidur dengan damai. Kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup, menyembunyikan kedua iris bagai langit musim panas dari dunia. Seijuuro masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengelus surai biru adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ekspresi wajahnya melunak. Seijuuro membuka mulutnya, menggumamkan sebuah _lullaby_ pengantar tidur yang sering dinyanyikan ibunya bagi mereka ketika kecil. Tampak wajah adiknya lebih damai, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Seijuuro pun ikut tersenyum melihat sosok adiknya.

"Tetsuya.."

Seijuuro melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 8 malam. Seijuuro berdiri, ia melihat sosok adiknya kemudian mencium kening, pipi, serta bibir pink adiknya. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya. _Aishiteru_ _yo_.." Bisik Seijuuro perlahan, tak ingin menganggu istirahat adiknya.

Seijuuro melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, ia akan pulang ke rumah. Ia masih punya segudang pekerjaan di rumah, dan perlu ia selesaikan secepatnya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia sudah bisa bertemu Tetsuya, sumber energi dan semangatnya untuk bekerja. Alasan ia mau bekerja keras. Seijuuro membalikkan badannya, menengok ke belakang, melihat adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Seijuuro kembali membalikkan badan, membuka pintu ruang perawatan adiknya dan berjalan keluar.

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi memejamkan kedua matanya bangun, memperlihatkan kedua iris biru itu. Wajahnya merah padam, kakaknya mengucapkan '_aishiteru_'.

'Sadar Tetsuya! Sadar.. Seijuuro-kun berkata begitu karena kau adiknya..'

Tetsuya menepuk kedua pipinya beberapa kali. Namun tetap saja wajahnya merah, kata-kata Seijuuro terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Tetsuya meraba bibirnya yang tadi dikecup oleh Seijuuro. Kedua pipi Tetsuya bersemu merah mengingat kecupan yang diberikan Seijuuro, pandangannya kosong, menerawang. Bibir Seijuuro manis, kenyal, dan hangat.

"Seijuuro-kun.."

Mungkin, mungkin saja Tetsuya mengharapkan lebih. Tetsuya mengharapkan Seijuuro bukan kakaknya, dengan begitu ia bebas mencintai kakaknya. Tepat sekali, Tetsuya jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan, kedua mata Tetsuya selalu mengikuti pergerakkan kakaknya. Tetsuya selalu merasa berdebar-debar di dekat Seijuuro. Tetsuya memegang bagian dadanya, jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!

Perlahan, senyum tersungging di paras manis Tetsuya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tetsuya akan mengunci rapat-rapat rahasianya ini, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Namun, dari perlakuan Seijuuro, ia berharap kakaknya itu merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Tetsuya berulang kali selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak besar kepala, bagi Seijuuro yang sempat sekolah beberapa minggu di Amerika, hal seperti ini tak jarang dilakukan. Ciuman di bibir ataupun di pipi tak jarang, sudah biasa.

"Tapi.. apa aku.. boleh besar kepala sedikit? Seijuuro-kun…"

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Unfair

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro, slight AoKise**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning!:Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © FujimakiTadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: haloh kakak kakak cemuah :3 Kuhaku balik lagi~ setelah WANTED gara gara ga update :v gomenne.. authornya males buka laptop.. updatenya telat.. pake banget :v.. =w= jadi.. siapa yang sudah siap dengan klimaks crita ini? ;3 silahkan membaca.**

**Special corner!**

**Zhang Fei: Sei mesum hanya untuk Tetsuya sayangnya ;3**

**Uchiha Ryuuki: tjie.. hentai.. tjie.. /plak/**

**S. Hanabi: *nyapuin bunga tebaran Hanbi-san* penasaran ya? silahkan memantengi fic ini :v tapi mungkin bakal hiatus kakak ;_; idenya stuck.**

**miss horvilshy: akhirnya mereka bertemu, dan hidup bahagia selamanya *salah naskah* err... pingin liat Sei jealous ya? boleh deh idenya.. bakal aku buat di beberapa chapter ke depan.**

**azura: waa :v udah ketawan ya?**

**Arigatou buat para reviwers semua! para readers, followers, dan yang favorite cerita ini. Juga makasih buat semua readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 ; Unfair**

Pemuda itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kedua matanya memejam, kakinya diayunkan secara bergantian. Tanda ia sedang bahagia. Bibir pink mungil itu menggumamkan nada _lullaby _yang selalu menjadi pengantar tidurnya sejak kecil, lagu favoritnya dan kakaknya tersayang.

"Tetsuya-sama.."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya-sama itu membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan iris secerah langit musim panas yang menawan dan menoleh ke kanan, mendapati _maid _pribadinya sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Masih mengayunkan kedua kakinya bergantian, ia membalas panggilan sang _maid _.

"Ada apa, Yuua?"

"Apakah anda sudah selesai? Sebentar lagi Tanaka-san selesai mengurus administrasi rumah sakit."

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau bawa saja dulu barang-barang ini, aku akan menyusul."

Yuua membungkuk sedikit, mengambil tas besar berisi baju dan novel Tetsuya kemudian membawanya keluar, hendak meletakkannya di bagasi mobil. Hari ini, Tetsuya sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Tentu, ia rindu pada kakaknya tersayang. Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya, senyum sedih dapat terlihat jelas. Selama ia di rumah sakit, kakaknya tak mengunjunginya lagi setelah sempat bertemu sekali. Namun, kali ini ia mengirim pesan. Walau dikirimi pesan, tetap saja ia merasa kesepian. Tetsuya mendongak, menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia harus berpikir positif, mungkin saja kakaknya ini sedang benar-benar sibuk. Tetsuya merogoh saku jaket yang ia kenakan, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ia membuka tutup kotak itu, sebuah cincin perak yang digantung di rantai berwarna perak juga terlihat jelas, berkilau terkena cahaya. Perlahan, sudut-sudut bibir Tetsuya melengkung ke atas, ia tersenyum. Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, menatap jendela sambal mengelus pelan permukaan cincin perak itu. Salju putih turun, perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya melebur jadi satu di tanah.

20 Desember.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun ke-20 kakaknya tersayang, Seijuuro. Tetsuya tak sabar menyerahkan cincin perak ini kepada kakaknya. Beberapa bulan lalu, ia sempat kerja _part time _untuk mendapatkan uang, ia hendak membeli hadiah bagi kakaknya dengan uang yang ia dapat sendiri. Uang hasil kerja payahnya. Oh, dan tak lupa permintaan kakaknya, mencium Seijuuro di bibir, dengan lidah.

Blush!

Seketika itu juga, wajah Tetsuya merah padam. Tapi, tetap saja ia tersenyum tipis. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi kakaknya tersayang, demi orang yang ia cintai. Tiba-tiba pintu coklat itu dibuka, membuat Tetsuya sedikit terlonjak. Ia buru-buru menutup kotak merah kecil itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya menoleh ke kanan, mendapati supir pribadinya, Tanaka berdiri sambil membungkuk di depan pintu. Ia turun dari atas tempat tidur, membenarkan pakaiannya agar tidak kusut.

"Sudah, Tanaka-san?"

"Sudah selesai semua, Tetsuya-sama. Apakah anda sudah siap?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Tanaka, berjalan keluar ruangan. Di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Midorima.

"Tanaka-san, kau ke mobil saja dulu. Aku akan berbicara berdua dengan Midorima-san. Aku akan menyusul." Pinta Tetsuya.

Tanaka membungkuk kemudian berlalu, masuk ke dalam _lift _dan langsung menuju ke mobil keluarga Akashi yang diparkir di bawah.

"Midorima-san, _doumo_.."

"Ah, Tetsuya.. _omedetou_.. sudah keluar dari rumah sakit." Ujar Midorima sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Ah, Midorima-san _arigatou_"

"Hm? Kenapa berterima kasih padaku?"

"Yah… selama tidak ada Seijuuro-kun, Midorima-san selalu menemaniku… padahal Midorima-san sendiri sibuk..jadi.. _arigatou_.."

Midorima tersenyum tipis, ia mengelus kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut. "Tidak masalah."

Tetsuya pun balas tersenyum, ia kemudian membungkuk sedikit. "_Jaa_, aku pulang dulu, Midorima-san..aku akan sering main kesini.. jika tidak merepotkan."

"Tentu saja tidak, kau boleh datang kapan saja.."

Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya, dibalas dengan lambaian dari Midorima. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, sambil bersenandung kecil. Tetsuya pun akhirnya sampai di luar rumah sakit, Tanaka sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan teras sehingga Tetsuya bisa langsung masuk. Tetsuya pun masuk ke mobil, duduk di bangku belakang sedang Yuua dan Tanaka duduk di bangku depan. Tanaka segera melajukan mobilnya, mengendarai mobil hitam itu menuju kediaman keluarga Akashi. Tetsuya melayangkan pandangannya keluar, memandang salju putih yang turun perlahan. Bibirnya melengkung, tersenyum. Tak sabar ingin sampai di rumah.

'Seijuuro-kun.. _I miss you_…'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sunyi, ruangan besar mewah itu sunyi. Suara detik jam dapat terdengar jelas. Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan seprei sutra berwarna biru pucat. Pandangannya kosong, entah pikirannya melayang kemana. Walau ekspresinya datar, terlihat jelas kesedihan di paras tampannya itu, hanya orang buta saja yang tak dapat melihatnya. Di genggaman tangannya, sebuah liontin oval dengan batu onyx hitam di tengahnya dan _frame _perak murni. Perlahan, ia buka liontin itu, mengelus permukaan kaca di dalamnya. Dua lembar foto tertempel di sana, fotonya dan foto orang yang ia cintai, adiknya. Foto Akashi Seijuuro dan Akashi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya.."

Kembali ia mengelus permukaan kaca yang menghalangi foto itu dengan jarinya. Ia mengelus kaca itu perlahan, seolah kaca itu akan pecah ketika ia menyentuhnya terlalu kasar. Air mata tanpa sadar jatuh, membasahi pipinya. Akashi Seijuuro, hari ini berulang tahun ke-20. Namun ia tak bisa merasakan yang namanya bahagia, kebahagiaan telah lama meninggalkan dirinya. Hanya ada kesedihan, penderitaan, kepedihan, benci, dendam, amarah, dan belenggu. Seijuuro menutup liontin hitam itu, menggenggamnya erat di telapak tangan kanannya. Ia mencium tangan kanannya yang menggenggam liontin itu. Liontin itu ada sepasang, hitam miliknya dan putih dengan batu opalite milik Tetsuya. Ibu mereka memasukkan foto mereka berdua ke dalam liontin masing-masing. Liontin ini merupakan benda kesayangan Seijuuro, begitu berharga benda ini baginya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri, memutuskan untuk mencari suasana lain. Ia memasukkan liontin dalam genggaman tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, memandang jendela dengan kusen coklat tua. Salju putih yang dingin itu turun, perlahan-lahan. Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah, mendekati salah satu jendela kamarnya. Tangan kanannya meraba kaca yang dingin, sedang kedua iris heterokrom itu berfokus menatap salju yang turun dan menumpuk di bawah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari situ menuju ke teras yang ada di kamarnya. Ia mendorong pintu kaca dengan kusen kayu berwarna putih yang membatasi teras dengan kamar tidurnya.

Grek!

Dia melangkah keluar, menapak lantai batu berwarna krem yang sedikit kasar tanpa alas kaki. Tak peduli dengan salju yang dingin jatuh di pundaknya, ia terus melangkah, mendekati pagar pembatas teras balkon di lantai 3 itu. Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu ia sampai di ujung pembatas. Ia bersandar sedikit, tangan ia tumpukan di atas pembatas itu. Memandangi kota Tokyo yang diselimuti salju, indah sekali. Ia tersenyum sedikit, rasanya melihat pemandangan seperti ini sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, menatap teras balkon kamar adiknya. Kosong. Tersenyum pahit, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pembatas, kemudian ia duduk di pagar pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari semen berwarna putih pucat itu. Angin bertiup, menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda bernama Seijuuro itu duduk menghadap ke pemandangan kota Tokyo, kedua kakinya menggantung di ujung balkon. Ia ayunkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian. Tangan kanannya menengadah, bagai menampung salju yang jatuh ke tangannya, sedang tangan kirinya menumpu pada pembatas balkon. Perlahan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Seijuuro menggumamkan _lullaby _pengantar tidur favoritnya sejak kecil. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia tersenyum.

"Hmm.. hm..hmm.. "

Begitu selesai bersenandung, ia membuka kedua matanya. Dengan ekspresi datar, ia menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo sekali lagi. Seijuuro membalikkan badannya, turun dari pembatas balkon itu dan melangkah masuk ke kamar. Ia punya hal yang harus ia kerjakan, walau terpaksa. Seijuuro menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 4 sore. Seijuuro melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lemari baju, hendak memilih pakaian formal yang pantas untuk malam nanti, ia punya acara penting.

"Hm.." Seijuuro berdiri di hadapan sederet setelan jas mahal buatan designer terkenal. Sederet setelan jas dengan harga selangit, mulai dari warna putih pucat, putih tulang, _navy_, _light grey_, _dark grey_, hingga hitam. Seijuuro akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada setelan jas berwarna hitam legam dengan sedikit garis merah pada sakunya, kemeja putih dengan garis vertikal warna merah marun, dan dasi berwarna merah terang. Ia kemudian meletakkan pakaian yang ia pilih di atas tempat tidur kemudian pergi mandi. Ia segera menyetel air hangat.

Seijuuro keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dan sehelai handuk di pundaknya. Ia berjalan sambil mengeringkan surai merahnya, menggosoknya dengan handuk putih. Seijuuro memandang sejenak setelan baju yang ia pilih. Seijuuro menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengenakan pakaian itu. Seijuuro membuka lilitan handuk pada pinggangnya dan membiarkan handuk itu jatuh ke lantai kamarnya, menyisakan _boxer _hitam di tubuh indahnya. Seijuuro melempar handuk yang ia kenakan untuk mengeringkan surainya. Ia langsung mengenakan pakaian formalnya, menyemprotkan parfum, kemudian mengenakan arlojinya. Seijuuro menyisir surainya, tetap membiarkannya jatuh ke depan seperti biasa. Seijuuro kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, ia memandang meja kecil di samping tempat tidur _king size _miliknya. Tangannya meraih sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru berwarna hitam dan pita merah. Ibu jari kanannya mengelus lembut tutup kotak itu, merasakan lembutnya kain beludru hitam yang melapis tutupnya. Sudut-sudur bibirnya terangkat, ia tersenyum. Seijuuro membuka kotak itu, di dalamnya sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari perak murni. Seijuuro mengelus pelan permukaan dingin cincin perak itu sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali menutup kotak itu dan menciumnya. Seijuuro memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berdiri, melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 5 sore. Seijuuro menghela nafas kemudian melangkahkan kaki, ia harus pergi sekarang jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Ketukan sol sepatu kulit mahal terdengar jelas di koridor kediaman Akashi. Seijuuro melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri koridor sedikit terburu-buru. Ia langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melajukan mobil _sports _merah itu ke tempat tujuannya malam ini.

Tetsuya duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah, memandangi semak mawar yang tak berbunga. Salju sudah berhenti, namun udara di luar masih dingin. Tetsuya mengencangkan jaket dan syal yang ia gunakan. Ia meniup kedua tangannya, mencari setitik kehangatan. Ia mendongak ke atas, langit mendung berwarna abu-abu.

"Tetsuya-sama.."

Merasa ia dipanggil, Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang, mendapati _maid _pribadinya Yuua dan Rui sedang membungkuk.

"Rui? Yuua? Ada apa?" Tetsuya berdiri, memutari bangku taman dan berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya-sama, apakah anda sudah bersiap-siap?" Tanya Yuua

"Eh? Siap-siap? Untuk apa?"

Rui dan Yuua berpandangan. "Apakah anda tidak di beritahu Seishirou-sama?" kini giliran Rui yang bertanya.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, bingung dengan pertanyaan kedua pelayannya. "Tidak, Ada apa, memangnya?"

"Malam ini Seishirou-sama mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Seijuuro-sama."

"Eh? Ah.. aku tidak diberitahu.."

Yuua dan Rui berpandangan. "_Anoo_, Tetsuya-sama, sebaiknya anda bersiap-siap sekarang, pesta akan dimulai pukul setengah 7 malam."

"Eh? Baiklah.. _Arigatou_, Yuua, Rui."

Rui dan Yuua membungkuk sedikit. Tetsuya kemudian berlari kecil, menaiki tangga dan bergegas menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tetsuya buru-buru mandi kemudian keluar dengan handuk di pinggangnya sambil mengeringkan surai biru pucat itu. Tetsuya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kemeja biru pucat senada rambutnya, setelan jas hitam legam, dan dasi hitam. Tetsuya segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan kemudian menyisir rambutnya. Poni rambut bagian kirinya ia sampirkan ke atas, membiarkan poni bagian kanan jatuh di depan. Tetsuya kemudian menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya dan mengambil hadiah bagi Seijuuro serta ponselnya. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar, sudah ditunggu oleh Rui dan Yuua.

"Ah, Rui, Yuua. Apa kalian ikut?"

"Iya, kami membantu melayani tamu, Tetsuya-sama." Jawab Rui.

Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, dimana Tanaka-san?"

"Tanaka-san sudah menunggu di bawah, Tetsuya-sama."

"Ah, kalau begitu kita langsung berangkat saja."

Rui dan Yuua mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke mobil yang diparkir di bawah. Yuua duduk di bangku depan sedangkan Tetsuya duduk bersama Rui di bangku belakang. Tanaka segera melajukan mobilnya, menuju hotel milik keluarga Akashi yang ada di tengah kota Tokyo.

Tak sampai 1 jam, mereka sampai di hotel besar milik keluarga Akashi. Tetsuya, Rui, dan Yuua turun di lobby depan sedang Tanaka memarkirkan mobil. Tetsuya berjalan di depan, diikuti kedua _maid _pribadinya. Orang-orang sekitar terpesona oleh penampilan Tetsuya, berbisik-bisik. Tak ada yang tak kenal dengan kedua putra pewaris keluarga Akashi. Pertama, Akashi Seijuuro. Putra sulung pewaris Akashi _group _, pemuda yang dinobatkan sebagai pemuda paling tampan di Jepang. Kulit putih bersih, mancung, kedua iris heterokrom menawan, surai merah menyala. Tampan, jenius, kaya, lelaki idaman semua wanita _single _, serta calon menantu idaman bagi para ibu yang mempunyai anak gadis. Kedua, Akashi Tetsuya. Putra bungsu keluarga Akashi, masuk jajaran pemuda paling manis di Jepang. Kulit putih pucat bagai salju, surai biru pucat dengan iris senada yang menawan, wajah bagai malaikat, bulu mata panjang nan lentik, bibir pink mungil, serta tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping, para perempuan pun menjadi iri dibuatnya. Sosok Akashi Tetsuya membuat para seme di seluruh Jepang tergila-gila.

Tetsuya yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan tetap diam, tak menggubris. Ia sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Awalnya ia memang risih, namun ia sadar sebagai seorang Akashi ia harus bertindak layaknya seorang bangsawan yang bermartabat. Tetsuya terus berjalan di koridor hotel dengan badan tegap dan dagu terangkat, persis layaknya seorang Akashi harus bersikap. Tetsuya menekan tombol _lift_, menunggu pintu besi abu-abu itu terbuka. Yuua dan Rui terus mengikuti Tetsuya dari belakang.

Ding!

Pintu _lift _terbuka. Mereka masuk, Tetsuya lalu menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 30. Lantai teratas gedung itu sebelum _rooftop_, tempat di mana _ballroom _hotel berada. Begitu pintu _lift _kembali terbuka, mereka segera turun dan melangkah menuju ke pintu jati besar yang membatasi koridor hotel dengan _ballroom_. Yuuki, Salah seorang pelayan dari rumah Akashi duduk di balik meja dengan kain putih, bertugas menerima tamu. Yuuki berdiri kemudian membungkuk begitu melihat Tetsuya datang. Tetsuya mengangguk kecil kemudian masuk ke dalam diikuti Yuua dan Rui. Tentu saja ia tak perlu undangan untuk menghadiri acara pesta kakaknya sendiri, kan? Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya, sepatu kulit mahalnya menapak karpet _ballroom _yang berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna merah serta oranye tua. 5 _chandelier _besar tergantung di langit-langit _ballroom_. Meja-meja dengan kain putih tertata rapi, berbagai hidangan tersedia di atasnya. Di seberang pintu masuk utama, sebuah panggung yang panjang dan lebar dengan para pemain _orchestra_ yang berjajar rapi memainkan musik klasik. Para tamu undangan sibuk berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Rui dan Yuua menutup kedua pintu jati itu kembali, sedang Tetsuya berdiri di depan pintu dengan seluruh mata para tamu tertuju padanya.

"Kyaa! Lihat!" salah satu tamu gadis di sana tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Itu Akashi Tetsuya!"

Para gadis pun menoleh ke arah Tetsuya.

"Ah! Benar.."

"Tampannya…."

Para gadis-gadis menghambur ke arah Tetsuya dengan berlari kecil. Beberapa gadis di sana merupakan putri dari rekan bisnis Akashi _group_. Mereka mengenal Tetsuya setelah mengikuti _meeting _yang diadakan, dan dalam hitungan detik, Tetsuya mencuri hati para gadis itu. Para gadis tadi langsung mengerumuni Tetsuya, mengajaknya berbincang. Tetsuya dengan senang hati meladeni mereka. Mendengarkan cerita mereka, sesekali menangguk dan tersenyum, memberi respon pada mereka. Membuat gadis-gadis tadi semakin jatuh cinta.

"Tetsuya-sama.."

Tetsuya menoleh, "Ah, _sumimasen_, _minna_-sama. Saya ada urusan sebentar. Bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Para gadis tadi pun menangguk, dengan wajah merah merona menatap senyum Tetsuya yang benar-benar silau dan manis, memanah hati.

Tetsuya menatap kedua pelayan pribadinya. "Ada apa?"

"Kami harus mengurus pelayanan tamu, _sumimasen_." Jawab Rui

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri."

Yuua merogoh sakunya, memberikan sebuah tabung kecil berwarna putih pada Tetsuya. "Tetsuya-sama, ini obat anda, untuk jaga-jaga saja. Di sini banyak orang, tolong berhati-hati."

Tetsuya menerima tabung itu kemudian tersenyum pada Yuua dan mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, Yuua."

"Ah, Tetsuya-sama, Tanaka-san akan menunggu di depan _ballroom _jika anda perlu sesuatu." Kata Rui.

Tetsuya kembali mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, Rui. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang."

Rui dan Yuua mengangguk kecil kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu, meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian.

"_Konbawa_, _minna_-sama.."

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah panggung. Tampaknya acara utama akan segera dimulai, acara perayaan ulang tahun Seijuuro yang ke-20. Tetsuya merogoh sakunya, mengelus pelan kotak yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah panggung, namun tak bisa terlalu dekat akibat para tamu yang sudah terlebih dahulu merapat.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu anda sekalian menghadiri acara ini. Hari ini, putra sulung Akashi _group_, Akashi Seijuuro berulang tahun ke-20."

Para tamu undangan kemudian menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Setelah tepuk tangan para tamu mereda, sang MC kembali berbicara.

"Seijuuro-sama, silahkan masuk.."

Sedang para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan, Seijuuro masuk dari belakang panggung. Dengan setelan jas hitam, berjalan dengan gagah dan tegap. Para gadis di ruangan itu histeris melihat Seijuuro yang begitu tampan berdiri di atas panggung. Tak lama, beberapa _maid _dari rumah Akahsi datang membawa kereta dorong, di atasnya sebuah kue tart 3 tingkat, berwarna putih dan biru pucat. Lilin dengan angka 20 tertancap di paling atas. Seijuuro naik ke sebuah tangga kayu kecil karena kue itu lumayan tinggi. Para tamu undangan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bagi Seijuuro sambil bertepuk tangan, tak terkecuali Tetsuya. Tetsuya terus memandangi wajah kakaknya, berharap Seijuuro menyadari keberadaannya di antara kerumunan. Sekilas Seijuuro memandang wajah Tetsuya, namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetsuya pun sadar, Seijuuro tadi menatapnya. Tetsuya langsung terdiam.

'Tadi.. Seijuuro-kun.. melihatku, kan? Kenapa…'

Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat permohonan kemudian meniup lilin itu. Riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan memenuhi ruangan _ballroom _yang besar itu. Tiba-tiba, Akashi Seishirou naik ke panggung, para tamu undangan pun diam. Seijuuro melirik ayahnya sekilas yang tersenyum licik. Seishirou meraih sebuah mic kemudian mulai berbicara.

"_Konbawa_, _minna_-sama." Berhenti sebentar, menatap para tamu undagan. "Malam ini, putra sulung saya, Akashi Seijuuro berulang tahun ke-20. Tak lama lagi, saya akan pensiun dan sebagai gantinya, Seijuuro akan memimpin Akashi _group_."

Para tamu pun kembali bertepuk tangan. Seijuuro, masih dengan umurnya yang belia akan memimpin Akashi _group_. Begitu tepuk tangan tamu mereda, Seishirou melanjutkan pidatonya. Ia melirik ke kiri, mengangguk kecil. Seorang pemuda dengan surai abu-abu naik ke atas panggung. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu tua dengan dasi abu-abu terang hampir putih. Ia berdiri di atas panggung, diam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Seishirou kembali menatap tamu undangan.

"Malam ini, saya, Akashi Seishirou, menyatakan pertunangan putra sulung saya Akashi Seijuuro dengan putra sulung Mayuzumi Aki, Mayuzumi Chihiro." Ujar Seishirou sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai abu-abu tadi.

Para tamu undangan dibuat terkejut, tak terkecuali Tetsuya. Begitu mendengar pernyataan ayahnya, semua gelap. Tetsuya diam, terlalu terkejut, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan, sedang Tetsuya masih diam. Tetsuya memandangi kakaknya yang diam saja dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. Hati Tetsuya seketika itu juga hancur, dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

**Flashback**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seijuuro mengetuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"Masuk." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, Seijuuro membuka pintu jati berwarna coklat tua itu dan menutupnya kembali setelah sampai di dalam.

Seijuuro membungkuk sedikit pada sang ayah sebelum melontarkan pertanyaannya. "Ada apa _Otou_-sama memanggilku ke sini?"

Seishirou mendongak dari kertas yang sedang ia kerjakan. Ia melepas kacamata baca yang ia kenakan lalu memanggil anak sulungnya itu.

"Kemarilah, mendekat."

Seijuuro berjalan mendekati meja kerja sang ayah. Ia menghentikan kakinya pada jarak 2 langkah dari meja besar itu. Menunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Seijuuro kemudian melihat ayahnya mengambil sesuatu dari laci di meja kerjanya dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja.

"Ini, bacalah."

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun ia tetap mengambil benda itu yang lebih mirip sebuah undangan berwarna hitam dan membaca isinya. Matanya membelalak.

_**ENGAGEMENT**_

_**Akashi Seijuuro , first son of Akashi Seishirou**_

_**and **_

_**Mayuzumi Chihiro, first son of Mayuzumi Aki**_

_**This party will be held on December, 20**__**th**__** .**_

Ia meletakkan kembali benda itu dengan sedikit kasar kali ini.

"Apa ini?!"

"Seperti yang kau sudah lihat, Seijuuro."

"Aku sudah tahu! Tapi, apa maksudnya?!"

Seishirou menghela nafas. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kan, Seijuuro. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

Seijuuro menahan emosinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal sangat kuat, kuku-kukunya menancap di telapak tangannya yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas nanti. Matanya menatap tajam sang ayah. Walau yang ditatap pun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Batalkan. Sekarang juga."

Seishirou mendongak, memandang wajah anak sulungnya yang dipenuhi amarah. "Tidak bisa, Seijuuro." Balasnya.

Seijuuro mendecih kesal. Ia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berbicara apapun lagi pada ayahnya. Seishirou memandangi punggung anaknya, memperhatikan anak sulungnya menghentakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan dengan membanting dua pintu jati kokoh itu. Seishirou menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja kerja, saling menautkan jari-jari tangan dan menumpukan dagunya. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas.

**Flashback End**

Tetsuya memandang kakaknya yang berdiri di atas panggung. Air mata hampir tumpah, Tetsuya menahan air matanya. Seijuuro merasa ada yang menatapnya, ia mencari sosok itu, menemukan adiknya Tetsuya sedang memandanginya dengan wajah sedih, kecewa, sakit hati bercampur jadi satu. Seijuuro sedikit tertegun, kenapa adiknya harus sedih?

'Tetsuya.. kenapa.. kau sedih? Apa.. aku boleh.. menganggap.. kau suka padaku, _nee_ Tetsuya?'

Tetsuya mencengkram kemejanya di bagian dada, sakit. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, terengah-engah. Tetsuya merasa sesak nafas. Ia segera beralih, mendekat ke arah meja yang menyediakan berbagai minuman. Tetsuya mengambil obatnya kemudian mengambil segelas air di atas meja itu dan langsung meneguknya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia kembali mendekat ke arah panggung dengan perlahan.

Seijuuro sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok adiknya. Begitu Tetsuya mencengkram kemejanya, Seijuuro langsung khawatir, ia kemudian melihat adiknya berjalan, menghampiri meja dengan minuman. Ia melihat adiknya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana kemudian meminumnya.

'Obat kah? Tetsuya.. sakit apa?'

Seijuuro terus terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga suara sang ayah mengembalikannya ke alam sadar.

"Karena itu, pernikahan putra saya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro akan diadakan bulan depan, untuk tanggalnya, kami akan sesegera mungkin menyebarkan undangan. Sekian, _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_."

Seijuuro menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bulan depan?! Yang benar saja. Sedang Seishirou balas menatap Seijuuro kemudian tersenyum licik. Seishirou berlalu, ia menuruni tangga panggung kemudian berbaur dan berbincang dengan para tamu. Seijuuro menoleh, mencari sosok adiknya yang ternyata sedang berdiri di ujung ruangan dekat pintu keluar. Seijuuro bergegas turun dari panggung, mendatangi adiknya.

Tetsuya yang bersandar di dinding mendongak, mendapati sang kakak sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Sei—"

Belum Tetsuya selesai berbicara, Seijuuro menarik lengan Tetsuya dan membawanya pergi keluar dari _ballroom._

"E..eh? Seijuuro-kun?!"

Tetsuya terus ditarik oleh Seijuuro, mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah ruangan lain yang kosong di lantai itu. Seijuuro menutup pintu jati ruangan itu dan menguncinya.

"Se..Seijuuro-kun?"

Seijuuro membalikkan tubuhnya, langsung memeluk sang adik seerat mungkin. Tetsuya sedikit terkejut dengan sikap kakaknya, namun ia membalas pelukan Seijuuro. Air mata meleleh, tak hanya dari mata Tetsuya, Seijuuro juga. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada adiknya, memandang wajah Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya kembali memeluk erat kakaknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang Seijuuro, mencari kenyamanan. Isak tangis terdengar, Seijuuro memandang adiknya yang menangis. Tak peduli kemeja mahalnya akan basah. Seijuuro memeluk erat adiknya.

"Tetsuya.. kenapa menangis…"

"Ah, Seijuuro-kun.. aku rindu padamu.."

Seijuuro menghapus air matanya, terkekeh kecil. "Rindu? Benarkah?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Mmhm.. aku rindu Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro mengecup kepala adiknya, kemudian mengelus surai biru lembut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berulang kali Seijuuro mengecup kepala adiknya, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping Tetsuya sedang tangan kanannya mengelus surai Tetsuya. Seijuuro kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya setelah kembali mengecup kepalanya. Tetsuya menghapus air matanya, ia kemudian mendongak. Tetsuya tersenyum pada Seijuuro. "Seijuuro-kun, _otanjoubi_ _omedetou_.."

Kedua mata Seijuuro membulat, sedikit terkejut, ia mengecup kening adiknya. "_Arigatou_, Tetsuya.. ucapan darimu membuatku paling bahagia.."

Tetsuya terdiam, Seijuuro sadar ada yang salah. Seijuuro menangkup wajah adiknya, membuatnya mendongak. Wajah Tetsuya dipenuhi kesedihan. "Tetsuya.. ada.. apa?"

Tetsuya menangkup tangan Seijuuro, melepaskan tangkupan itu dari pipinya. Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Seijuuro tak dapat membaca ekspresinya sekarang. "_Nee_, Seijuuro-kun.."

"Hm?" Seijuuro mencoba mengelus surai adiknya. "Ada apa?"

"Tolong.. tutup matamu.."

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Tetsuya mendongak, wajahnya serius. Seijuuro sedikit bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang tak biasa. "Tutup saja…"

Seijuuro pun menurut, hanya Tetsuya yang bisa memerintahnya seperti ini. Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya. Sedang Tetsuya mendongak, menatap wajah kakaknya. Tetsuya berjinjit sedikit, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuuro kemudian mencium bibir Seijuuro. Sesuai yang ia janjikan, di bibir. Ah, dengan lidah juga.

"Nnm.. Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro amat terkejut, ia langsung membuka kedua matanya, mendapati sang adik memejamkan kedua matanya sambil terus menciumnya. Seijuuro pun membalas ciuman adiknya. Ia menjilat bibir adiknya, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Tetsuya dan mengajak lidahnya beradu.

"Nng.. Sei.."

Deg!

Desahan erotis yang dikeluarkan Tetsuya memancing Seijuuro, lebih lagi Tetsuya memanggil nama depannya tanpa suffix apapun. Seijuuro mendorong tubuh Tetsuya ke dinding di belakangnya sedikit kasar, tapi masih lembut. Tangan kirinya mengunci pergerakkan kedua tangan Tetsuya di atas kepalanya, sedang tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang adiknya.

"Nmh! Sei…"

Kedua lidah mereka terus beradu dengan liar. Mint dan vanilla bercampur jadi satu. Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Seijuuro, mencengkeram kerah jas Seijuuro dan menikmati ciuman panas mereka. Suara kecapan basah dari lidah mereka menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Sedang Tetsuya terus mendesah dengan erotis, Seijuuro menikmati suara desahan adiknya. Tetsuya yang pertama memutus ciuman mereka, ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Tetsuya menghapus jejak saliva di sudut bibirnya yang kini merah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman panasnya dengan Seijuuro. Tetsuya mendongak, sedang Seijuuro meneguk ludah begitu melihat wajah adiknya. Wajah Tetsuya merah, kedua matanya sayu, masih ada sedikit jejak saliva di sudut bibirnya, dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Seijuuro tiba-tiba kembali mendorong Tetsuya sedikit ke dinding.

"Se..Seijuuro-kun?!"

Seijuuro melonggarkan dasi Tetsuya dan membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja biru pucat milik Tetsuya.

"E..eh?! Se..Seijuuro-kun?"

Seijuuro tak menggubris protes dari adiknya, ia memiringkan kepala adiknya ke kanan. Seijuuro kemudian menjilat daun telinga kiri Tetsuya, membuat sang empunya mendesah erotis.

"Nngh.." Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencengkram bagian depan jas hitam elegan milik Seijuuro.

Seijuuro mulai turun, mengecup dan menjilat serta menghisap leher putih Tetsuya. Ia meninggalkan bercak merah pudar, tanda kepemilikkannya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa memiliki Tetsuya-nya, ia tak akan memberikan adiknya ini pada siapapun, tidak akan.

"Nnmh.. Sei.. Ah.."

Seijuuro terus membuat tanda merah pudar, di sisi kanan dan kiri leher, hingga ke perpotongan leher dengan bahu Tetsuya, meninggalkan banyak jejak merah. Sedang Seijuuro terus meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkannya, Tetsuya mendesah erotis. Seijuuro menjelajahi leher Tetsuya dengan liar, tak menyisakan celah sedikitpun di kulit putih Tetsuya.

"Mh..ng.. nhah.. Sei…ah.."

Seijuuro akhirnya melepas ciumannya, memandangi hasil kerjanya dengan puas. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Tetsuya kemudian berbisik.

"Tetsuya hanya milikku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tetsuya pada siapapun."

Deg!

Tetsuya langsung berdebar-debar, wajahnya merah. Suara Seijuuro barusan terlalu seksi untuk ditolak, suaranya rendah dan sedikit parau. Tetsuya perlahan meraih wajah kakaknya, mengelus pipi Seijuuro. Seijuuro tiba-tiba merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kotak hitam berlapis beludru dengan pita putih.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mendongak., menatap kakaknya yang membuka kotak itu, sebuah cincin perak berkilau terkena cahaya lampu.

"Ini, aku tau.. kita.. kakak adik. Aku tau.. kita sama-sama lelaki, aku tidak peduli apapun pandangan orang lain. Anggap ini.. cincin tunangan."

"E..eh? Seijuuro-kun…maksudnya.." Tetsuya menatap cincin itu kemudian kembali menatap kakaknya.

"_Aishiteru_ _yo_, Tetsuya.. aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai kekasih." Seijuuro meraih dagu adiknya, membuat Tetsuya mendongak dan menatapnya.

Perlahan air mata meleleh kembali dari mata Tetsuya, ia begitu bahagia. Namun, Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Seijuuro-kun.. aku tidak bisa…" Tetsuya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seijuuro terdiam sejenak, wajahnya sedih. "Kenapa.. Tetsuya? Kau.. suka orang lain?"

Masih menutup wajahnya, Tetsuya menggeleng kemudian menjawab. "Tidak…"

Seijuuro menghela nafas. Ia menutup kotak itu, membuka tangan Tetsuya dan meletakkan kotak itu di genggamannya. "Simpan, aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, menyimpan kotak itu di saku kirinya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kotak merah dari saku kanannya. Tetsuya mendongak, menatap Seijuuro. "_Nee_, Seijuuro-kun.. _otanjoubi_ _omedetou_.. hadiah.. dariku.."

Seijuuro menunduk, menatap kotak di tangan Tetsuya. Seijuuro mengambil kotak itu kemudian membukanya, menemukan sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran _Akashi Seijuuro_ dan digantung di sebuah rantai. Seijuuro mendongak, menatap adiknya.

Tetsuya tersenyum pahit, ia kemudian berjinjit. Tetsuya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Seijuuro, kemudian berbisik.

"_Nee_, Seijuuro-kun.. _aishiteru_ _yo_.. _zutto_.. _aishiteru_.."

Tetsuya masih berjinjit, menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Seijuuro. Ia mengecup bibir Seijuuro sekali lagi. "_Aishiteru_, Seijuuro-kun.." air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Tetsuya mundur beberapa langkah, ia kemudian berlari keluar ruangan. Sedang Seijuuro diam, berdiri mematung. Ia kembali melihat kalung yang ada di genggamannya. Ia meraih cincin itu, di permukaan luar terukir _Akashi Seijuuro_. Ia meneliti cincin itu, di dalamnya terukir _Akashi Tetsuya_. Seijuuro perlahan bersandar pada dinding, jatuh terduduk di bawah. Tak peduli bajunya akan kusut dan kotor. Kaki kirinya ia selonjorkan, kaki kanannya ia tekuk . Air mata meleleh, membanjiri wajah tampannya. Tak peduli penampilannya akan berantakan. Seijuuro menumpukan tangannya di lutut kanan, menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Tetsuya.. _boku_ _mo_.. _aishiteru_ _yo_.. _zutto_.."

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Our Heart

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro, slight AoKise**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning!:Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Chapter 9 ; Our Heart**

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Suara detik jam terdengar jelas. Tak ada suara lain yang menghalangi suaranya , karena memang ruangan besar itu sunyi, sepi. Tampak seorang pemuda sedang bergelung di dalam selimutnya, mencari setitik kehangatan bagi tubuhnya.

"Nmh.." erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Beberapa kali ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tidak bisa kembali tidur. Pemuda itu pun bangun, ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Pemuda bersurai biru pucat itu mengusap kedua matanya, ia kemudian mencari jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 3 pagi. Pemuda bernama Tetsuya itu mengerang kesal. Ia tidak bisa tidur, ada 'hal' yang mengganggu pikirannya dari kemarin.

Sejak ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, ia langsung kembali ke rumah dan tidur. Ia tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi, ia takut. Ia takut, jika ia bertemu ia akan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Tetsuya mengacak surai birunya, sedikit kesal. Ia turun dari atas tempat tidur, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke balkon kamar. Ia menyambar jaket yang tergantung di atas sofa kecil depan tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat, ia menenakan jaket berwarna merah tua itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju ke balkon kamar. Tetsuya menggeser pintu berwarna putih yang membatasi kamarnya dengan balkon. Angin dingin menyapanya begitu ia keluar, menapak ubin kasar pada balkon. Tak mempedulikan dinginnya angin dini hari, ia terus melangkah, mendekat ke pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari semen dan bercat putih. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pembatas itu, angin membelai wajahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, menatap kota Tokyo yang masih diselimuti kabut.

"Seijuuro-kun.."

Tetsuya menolak menumpahkan air mata. Tak ada gunanya ia menangis. Semua terlambat, sudah terlalu terlambat. Kalau saja ia menyatakan perasaannya dari dulu, tentu.. tentu saja sekarang ia sedang bersama Seijuuro, menikmati waktu berdua bergelung di dalam selimut yang tebal dan hangat. Tetsuya menghela nafas. Kenapa.. kenapa dunia ini begitu tak adil padanya. Ia hanya ingin bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai, itu saja.. tidak lebih. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam pada mereka? Begitu banyak kata 'mengapa' dalam benaknya. Mungkin ia akan selesai mengucapkan semua kata 'mengapa' itu beribu-ribu tahun lagi, atau mungkin bahkan tak akan selesai. Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, memandang jari manis tangan kirinya. Sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran _Akashi Seijuuro &amp; Akashi Tetsuya _tersemat di sana. Tetsuya mengangkat tangan kirinya, membuka jari-jarinya dan mengangkatnya ke langit. Manik biru itu terus memandang cincin perak di jari manisnya.

Memori ketika kakaknya menyatakan perasaan kemarin, terus menerus berputar di otaknya. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya akan punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tetsuya sekali lagi memandang kota Tokyo dari atas balkonnya, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu. Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mulai kedinginan. Perlahan, Tetsuya menutup pintu balkon berkusen putih itu, menimbulkan sedikit suara berderit yang memekakkan telinga. Tetsuya kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menghangatkan tubuh di balik selimut tebal nan hangat miliknya.

* * *

Pemuda itu duduk dalam diam. Kantung mata hitam jelas terlihat di bawah mata indahnya. Sejak semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, ia hanya melamun sambil bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 4 pagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kotak kecil yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Perlahan, dengan ibu jarinya ia mengelus tutup kotak itu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu membuka tutup kotaknya, mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak yang digantung pada sebuah rantai. Ia mensejajarkan cincin itu dengan pandangan matanya, sedang cincin yang tergantung itu berputar sedikit pada rantainya. Pemuda bernama Seijuuro itu membuka kait rantainya, perlahan memasang kalung itu pada leher jenjangnya. Setelah terpasang, ia melepas tangannya kemudian sedikit menunduk, memperhatikan cincin perak yang berkilauan terkena cahaya.

"Tetsuya.. kenapa.."

Perlahan, ia dekatkan cincin itu pada bibirnya. Ia kecup cincin perak pemberian adiknya, pemberian orang yang ia cintai. Seijuuro tersenyum pahit. Kali ini, ia mempertanyakan keabsolutannya, apakah.. ini benar? Apakah ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Apa ia bahagia? Apa Tetsuya bahagia? Banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Ia rasa ini bukan hal yang benar. Kenapa.. kenapa ia tak menyatakan perasaannya yang tumbuh sejak lama dari dulu? Kenapa ia tak mengungkapkan semuanya ini dengan jujur? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kenapa.. kenapa ia begitu pengecut? Seijuuro hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, mengingat semua memorinya dengan Tetsuya kemarin malam di hotel.

Tak bisa ia lukiskan betapa bahagia dirinya ketika Tetsuya mengucapkan cinta padanya, namun takdir memang kejam. Mempermainkan mereka berdua, memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya, air mata perlahan meleleh. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Tangisan tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada keadaannya sekarang, air mata tak akan mengubah takdir mereka tanpa usaha. Namun, sakit. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit, ia tak sanggup terus menahan perasaannya pada Tetsuya. Seijuuro mencengkeram bajunya di bagian dada.

Sakit..

Sakit..

Ini terlalu sakit untuk ia tahan..

Seijuuro menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _head board _tempat tidurnya yang terbuat dari jati. Masih sambil menggenggam kalung cincin yang tergantung di lehernya. Seijuuro kembali membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan iris heterokrom menawan itu, ia dengan lemah menengok ke kanan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tetsuya.. _aishiteru.. zutto.._"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cahaya matahri menembus lewat sela korden merah marun beludru itu. Burung bercicit di luar, mengganggu tidur seorang pemuda bersurai biru. Pemiliknya menggeliat di balik selimut, merasa terganggu.

"Nngh.." erangan lolos dari bibir pink mungil itu. Pemuda bersurai biru itu menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali tidur. Namun, kedua matanya memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Pemuda bernama Tetsuya itu mengerang kesal kemudian mengambil posisi duduk.

'Uuh.. aku kan hanya ingin tidur lagi..' gerutunya dengan kesal karena tidak dapat kembali tidur. Tetsuya menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur. Ia menapak lantai kamar yang dingin, sedikit berjinjit. Melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari baju setelah mematikan pendingin ruangan. Bodoh sekali dia, menyalakan pendingin ruangan di musim dingin bulan Desember. Bisa saja ia kembali terserang demam. Tetsuya mengambil kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan celana panjang berwarna putih. Ia tidak berencana pergi keluar rumah hari ini, ia tidak punya urusan apapun. Dengan cepat Tetsuya masuk ke kamar mandi membawa handuk putihnya dan pakaian yang ia pilih.

Selesai mandi, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 8 pagi. Tetsuya menghela nafas, jam segini Seijuuro belum berangkat kerja yang artinya ia harus berpapasan dengan Seijuuro. Seijuuro membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian melangkah keluar. Manik birunya mencuri pandang beberapa kali dengan resah ke arah pintu kamar Seijuuro. Tetsuya segera duduk begitu sampai di ruang makan. Seijuuro sudah duduk di ujung meja dengan sarapan lengkap dan secangkir kopi, tak lupa membaca koran harian. Seijuuro merasa ada orang yang datang, mengintip dari balik koran yang ia baca. Manik heterokromnya menangkap sosok Tetsuya yang sedang berbicara dengan Rui.

"Rui, aku minta kopi pagi ini. Ah, juga _toast _dengan _scramble egg_."

Rui mengangguk kecil kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapan Tetsuya. Pagi ini, para pelayan rumah tidak menunggu di ruang makan atas permintaan Seijuuro, ia perlu sendirian. Tetsuya mendongak, merasa dirinya diperhatikan. Tetsuya menemukan pandangan kakaknya jelas tertuju pada dirinya. Wajah Tetsuya seketika itu terasa panas, tatapan kakaknya terlalu intens. Kedua tangan Seijuuro menggenggam alat makan, namun tidak ia gerakkan. Seijuuro justru terus menerus memandangi wajah adiknya yang duduk di seberang tempat duduknya. Tetsuya sedikit menggeliat di tempat duduknya, risih dipandangi dengan intens sejak tadi, wajahnya merah padam. Kedua tangan Tetsuya bermain dengan ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Sesekali Tetsuya mencuri pandang ke arah Seijuuro yang masih menatapnya. Tetsuya kemudian melirik ke arah pintu belakang, mencari sosok Rui yang seharusnya sekarang membawa sarapan paginya serta kopi.

'Uuh.. Rui.. kamu lama sekali, sih?' gerutu Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Suara Seijuuro jelas mengagetkan Tetsuya. Ia terlonjak sedikit kemudian duduk dengan tegap, memandang kakaknya yang sedang memotong sarapannya. Kedua tangan Tetsuya masih bermain dengan ujung bajunya, sedikit menunduk, ia menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa, Seijuuro-_Onii_-sama.." jawab Tetsuya pelan.

Seijuuro terdiam dengan panggilan dari Tetsuya. '_Onii_-sama?' batinnya. Seijuuro tersenyum pahit, namun ia melirik Tetsuya dari ujung matanya. "Hm.. _sou_? Kalau begitu bagus."

Setelah itu sunyi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai obrolan. Rui kemudian masuk dan meletakkan piring sarapan Tetsuya dan secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Tetsuya menoleh, menatap _maid _pribadinya.

"_Arigatou_, Rui. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"_Shitsureitashimasu_, Tetsuya-sama, Seijuuro-sama."

Rui kemudian berlalu. Tetsuya pun mengambil alat makannya kemudian mulai menyantap sarapannya. Suara alat makan beradu dengan piring membuat suara berdenting terdengar jelas di ruang makan yang sunyi dan besar itu. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya masing-masing sibuk dengan sarapannya. Seijuuro tiba-tiba berdiri, bahu Tetsuya sedikit naik akibat terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba kakaknya. Ia mendongak, menatap kakaknya. Seijuuro mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa meninggalkan meja makan. Sekilas ia melirik adiknya yang masih duduk di balik meja makan. Manik heterokrom _scarlet_-_gold_ dan _icy_ _blue_ itu bertemu, saling memandang sejenak. Seijuuro berdeham sedikit, kemudian berjalan sedikit lebih cepat meninggalkan ruang makan.

Tetsuya menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya, ia melirik piring Seijuuro. _Croissant _tersisa tiga perempat, kopi masih ada setengah, bacon masih ada dua strip. Tetsuya meletakkan alat makannya, ia menunduk. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan santai seperti biasa dengan kakaknya. Tetsuya meremas bajunya di bagian dada. Ini sakit, terlalu sakit. Air mata hampir meleleh dari ujung mata Tetsuya. Ia buru-buru berdiri, meninggalkan sarapannya yang masih tersisa banyak dan berlari, meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke tempat yang ia sukai.

* * *

Seijuuro duduk di balik setir mobilnya. Ia sama sekali belum melajukan mobilnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Selama itu pula ia duduk di balik setir mobil, tangan gemetar memegang setir. Beberapa kali ia mencengkram kemudi mobilnya. Menahan tangis dan emosi dari dalam dirinya. Tampak, kedua mata Seijuuro sudah berkaca-kaca, tampak seperti hendak menangis. Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya kembali, setelah beberapa kali mengulang terus gestur ini.

Ia merasa.. perlahan-lahan Tetsuya menjauh darinya. Menjauh hingga tak dapat ia raih. Seijuuro semakin takut, dan resah. Bagaimana jika.. suatu hari nanti akan ada orang lain yang mengambil Tetsuya darinya? Bagaimana.. jika Tetsuya jatuh cinta dengan orang lain? Kalaupun itu terjadi.. apa yang ia bisa lakukan? Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Sama sekali. Ia yang merupakan sosok absolute, tak suka dibantah, dan memiliki aura superior tak ada apa-apanya jika berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Seijuuro tahu, jika ia melakukan sesuatu di luar 'rencana' ayahnya, bisa saja Tetsuya yang celaka. Tak menjadi masalah bila dirinya yang terluka, namun ia tidak akan sanggup jika melihat Tetsuya terluka.

Kedua matanya masih terpejam, menahan kepedihan. Masih mencengkram kemudi mobil, Seijuuro menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil.

"Tidak.. aku.. tidak bisa.."

Seijuuro membuka kedua matanya, ia dengan segera memacu mobilnya, menuju ke kantor.

* * *

Tetsuya duduk di bangku putih berbantalkan kulit hitam itu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas, memandang benda yang ada di depannya.

Grand Piano.

Oh, betapa sukanya Tetsuya bermain piano di waktu senggang. Tetsuya meletakkan jari-jari panjang nan lentiknya di atas tuts piano, hendak memainkan lagu favoritnya. Ia pun memainkan piano putih itu, jari-jarinya menari dengan lentik di atas tuts piano.

"Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya menghentikan pergerakkan jarinya di atas tuts piano begitu suara ceria itu memanggil namanya, ia menoleh. Tetsuya berdiri, memandang seorang wanita bersurai merah terang dengan dress putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Okareinasai_, _Okaa_-sama."

Akashi Yuuka tersenyum. "_Tadaima_, Tetsuya." Ia mendekat ke arah putra bungsunya, memeluknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik di rumah?"

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Sei mana?"

"Seijuuro-_Onii_-sama sudah pergi kerja, _Okaa_-sama."

'Sejak kapan Tetsuya memanggil Sei begitu formal?' batin Yuuka bingung. Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Mana _Otou_-sama?" Tanya Yuuka mencari suaminya.

Tetsuya mendegar ibunya menyebut sang ayah sedikit terlonjak, sedikit. "Mungkin di ruang kerja, _Okaa_-sama."

Yuuka pun sadar akan perilaku anaknya, ada sesuatu yang salah. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau tampak tidak sehat?"

"Hnm, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, _Okaa_-sama."

Yuuka mengangguk kecil. "_Jaa_, aku akan menemui _Otou_-sama mu dulu."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali duduk di atas bangku putih itu dan memainkan lagu lainnya.

Yuuka melirik ke belakang, memperhatikan putra bungsunya. 'Ada.. sesuatu yang mengganggu Tetsuya..' batinnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Sedang Tetsuya terus saja memainkan jari-jarinya dengan lihai di atas tuts piano.

* * *

Brak!

"Seishirou! _Tadaima_.." panggil Yuuka dengan lantang sambil membanting pintu ruang kerja Seishirou.

Seishirou yang sedang menekuni kertas di hadapannya terlonjak kaget. Ia mendongak, menatap istrinya. "Yuuka.. jangan mengagetkanku.." ujarnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Hehe.." Yuuka hanya tertawa canggung. Ia menutup pintu ruang kerja suaminya kemudian berjalan mendekati suaminya yang sedang duduk di balik meja besar penuh dokumen.

"Seishirou, bagaimana keadaan Seijuuro?"

"Hm? Baik-baik saja. Kenapa bertanya?"

"_Mou_.. maksudku.. perjodohannya dengan anak Mayuzumi.."

"Ah? Itu? Berjalan dengan lancar, sesuai rencana." Ujar Seishirou dengan senyum licik.

Yuuka menyipitkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Rencana apa?"

"Rencanaku menyingkirkan hal tidak perlu. Rumput liar diantara mawar, Yuuka." Ujar Seishirou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yuuka terdiam. 'Rumput.. liar diantara.. mawar?'

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari istrinya, Seishirou mendongak. "Yuuka?"

"Maksudmu.. apa, Seishirou?"

Seishirou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menyingkirkan hama, Yuuka."

"Jangan bilang.. kau.. kau.."

Seishirou tersenyum licik. "Apa yang kulakukan tepat seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Yuuka."

Kedua mata Yuuka membulat, menatap suaminya, Seishirou dengan wajah tak percaya. "Seishirou! Kenapa.. kau.."

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang perlu kulakukan, Yuuka.

Yuuka jatuh terduduk di bawah. "Kau.. kau kejam, Seishirou.."

Seishirou menghela nafas. "Aku tidak kejam, Yuuka."

Yuuka menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Siapa kau? Aku.. aku tidak kenal Seishirou yang seperti ini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mulut suaminya, Yuuka berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan kerja suaminya. Sedang Seishirou memperhatikan sosok Yuuka yang berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

'Ck, awas saja kalau dia memberitahu Seijuuro.' Batin Seishirou sebelum kembali berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen di hadapannya.

* * *

Yuuka bersembunyi di balik pilar, memperhatikan sosok putra bungsunya yang memainkan piano di ruang tengah rumah. Lagu-lagu klasik mengalun indah dari permainan Tetsuya. Sosoknya begitu indah, _fallen angel_. Bulu matanya panjang, menyapu bawah matanya ketika ia mengedip, bibirnya mungil dan pink, kulitnya pucat. Sosok Tetsuya begitu indah, apalagi ketika bermain piano.

"Kenapa bersembunyi di sana, _Okaa_-sama?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil memejamkan matanya, masih terus membiarkan jarinya menari sesuai insting.

Yuuka tersentak kaget. Tetsuya tahu ia bersembunyi. "A… ah.. Tetsuya.." Yuuka keluar dari balik pilar, mendekat ke arah putra bungsunya.

Tetsuya membuka matanya, menoleh menatap sosok wanita yang ia hormati. "Ada apa, _Okaa_-sama?" Tanya Tetsuya, menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"A..ah.. tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya." Ujarnya, mencoba tersenyum.

Tetsuya mendengus. "_Okaa_-sama berbohong."

"Eh.."

"_Okaa-_sama ada masalah, kan? Ada apa?"

"…" Yuuka diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Ah.. aku tahu.. _Otou_-sama memberitahu _Okaa_-sama.. pasti.."

"Eh.. jadi benar.. kau sudah tahu?"

Tetsuya melirik Yuuka dari sudut matanya kemudian kembali memulai permainan piaonya. "Ya.. aku sudah tahu.. semuanya." Ujar Tetsuya pelan sambil mengangguk kecil.

Kemudian hening. Tetsuya dan Yuuka, tak ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tetsuya kembali menghentikan permainan jarinya, ia menatap Yuuka.

"_Okaa_-sama? Ada apa?"

Yuuka yang menunduk pun mendongak, menatap wajah putranya. "Tetsuya.. _gomen_.. _gomen_.."

Tetsuya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, Yuuka menangis. Ia berdiri kemudian menangkup wajah Yuuka. "_Okaa_-sama, jangan menangis.. jangan menangis karena aku.."

Air mata meleleh, membasahi wajah cantik Akashi Yuuka. Yuuka terus memandang wajah putranya yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya terus menyeka air mata yang meleleh dari kedua mata Yuuka. "Jangan menangis.. _Okaa_-sama."

Yuuka langsung memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Tetsuya sedikit terkejut kemudian membalas pelukan Yuuka. "_Okaa_-sama." Tetsuya kemudian membiarkan Yuuka duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah, ia mengambil sebuah cangkir lalu menuangkan _Darjeeling tea_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan ibunya.

"_Okaa _-sama, minumlah.. tenangkan dirimu." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menyodorkan secangkir cairan coklat pekat pada Yuuka.

Yuuka mengangguk kecil, menerima cangkir itu dan meneguk _Darjeeling tea _yang disuguhkan Tetsuya untuknya. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Yuuka meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Tetsuya penuh perhatian.

Yuuka mengangguk kecil.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Jadi.. ada apa, _Okaa_-sama?" Tanya Tetsuya, duduk di sofa samping Yuuka. Tetsuya mengangkat cangkirnya sendiri ke bibirnya, menyesap _Darjeeling tea_ dengan perasan lemon. Tetsuya kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, di samping cangkir milik Yuuka.

Tetsuya diam, memandang Yuuka. Ia menunggu jawaban dari ibunya. "_Okaa_-sama?"

"A..a.." Yuuka membuka mulut, berusaha berbicara namun tak ada kata yang keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar sedikit.

Tetsuya meraih pundak Yuuka, berusaha menenangkannya. "_Okaa _-sama? Tenanglah.."

Yuuka menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, mencegah suara isakan keluar. Air mata masih meleleh, membasahi wajah cantiknya. Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang, merengkuh sosok rapuh Yuuka. Ia diam, membiarkan Yuuka menenangkan diri dalam pelukkannya. Yuuka menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Tetsuya.

"_Gomen_, Tetsuya.." ujar Yuuka tiba-tiba, masih terisak sedikit. Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, _Okaa_-sama."

Yuuka tersenyum lemah kemudian menunduk. "Tapi.. aku.. tidak pernah bilang.. _gomen_.. Tetsuya."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Okaa_-sama." Ujar Tetsuya kembali merengkuh Yuuka.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuuka, Tetsuya kembali menyesap teh di hadapannya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya menoleh, menatap Yuuka yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, _Okaa_-sama?"

"Bagaimana … hubunganmu dengan … Sei?" Tanya Yuuka ragu-ragu.

Blush!

Wajah Tetsuya memerah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, wajahnya sangat merah.

Yuuka tak mendapat jawaban dari putra bungsunya menoleh, menatap Tetsuya. Kedua mata Yuuka membulat. "Tetsuya? Ke … kenapa?"

Tetsuya semakin panik, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ja … jangan lihat ke sini, _Okaa_-sama." Ujar Tetsuya gugup.

"Tetsuya.. jangan bilang … kau …"

"…" Wajah Tetsuya semakin merah.

"Jatuh cinta.. dengan.."

Telunjuk kanan Tetsuya berada di depan bibirnya. "Sst! _Okaa-_sama!"

Yuuka menutup kedua mulutnya, mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi.. benar?"

"Umnh.." ujar Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya yang merah, mengangguk pelan.

Yuuka terdiam, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Jadi.. begitu.." Ia tersenyum miris. "_Gomen_, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggeleng kecil. "Kenapa meminta maaf, _Okaa_-sama?"

"Aku.. aku yang merancakan perjodohan Sei dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang begitu mendengar nama Mayuzumi Chihiro keluar dari mulut ibunya. Yuuka bisa melihat jelas perubahan sikap putranya.

"Tidak apa, _Okaa_-sama. Aku mengerti. _Otou_-sama dan _Okaa_-sama ingin yang terbaik untuk Seijuuro-kun. Aku tahu.. tidak apa-apa.." jawab Tetsuya pelan, masih menunduk.

"Ka.. kalau begitu biar dibatalkan saja!" seru Yuuka bangkit berdiri.

Tetsuya langsung mendongak, wajahnya terkejut dan panik. "Jangan!" seru Tetsuya, menarik pelan tangan ibunya.

Yuuka menoleh. "Eh? Kenapa.. bukankah.. Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya kembali menunduk, kali ini memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula, ini yang terbaik untuk Seijuuro-kun. Aku tidak pantas, aku bukan siapa-siapa, _Okaa_-sama." Jawab Tetsuya. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak berhak ikut campur." lanjut Tetsuya.

Kedua mata Yuuka membulat dengan panggilan dari putra bungsunya. "Tetsuya! Apa yang.."

Tetsuya diam, ia berdiri.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya, duduk di belakang grand piano. Jarinya kembali menari, dengan mata tertutup. Membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih.

"_Okaa_-sama.. kumohon mengerti." jeda sejenak. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa di sini." Ujar Tetsuya, tidak menghentikan permainan jarinya.

Yuuka duduk, memperhatikan putranya. "Tetsuya.." Yuuka menundukkan kepalanya. 'Ini.. ini semua salahku.' Batin Yuuka.

Tetsuya mendengus. "Tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri, _Okaa_-sama." Kembali jarinya menari. "Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Hanya takdir." Lanjutnya.

"Tetsuya.."

Siang itu, di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga konglomerat Akashi, terdengar alunan indah musik klasik dari piano. Dan isakan tangis.

Sepanjang siang.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's note : **Ano... mnna-san.. gomen ._. author baru sempet update sekarang ;_; sepertinya saya terlalu fokus sama Fake Fairytale project sampe fic ini terlupakan. Maap ._. dan dengan berat hati, Autumn's Rain akan hiatus karena author belum dapet ilham (?) maafkan saya, bagi para readers yang membaca Autumn's Rain, mohon ditunggu.

**Special Thanks to: ** | Uchiha Ryuuki | Sei | Zhang Fei | miss horvilshy | Koyuki Tooki | Flow.L | zanas no baka | ScarletSky041149 |

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya '3'**


	11. Bitter

**Secret Love**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**Rate T+**

**Warning!:Brother!AkaKuro, incest, OOC, typo(s), unbeta-ed, AkaKuroFamily!AU, BL, yaoi, slash, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Chapter 10 ; Bitter**

Seorang pemuda duduk dalam diam, kursi hitamnya membelakangi meja kerja. Kedua pandangan matanya kosong, seolah jiwanya sedang berpetualang entah kemana. Ia abaikan setumpuk kertas dokumen penting di atas meja kerja besarnya, sama sekali tidak ia sentuh sejak tadi pagi. Pemuda yang memiliki helaian surai merah itu memandang keluar jendela, memandang jalanan raya Tokyo dari lantai paling atas kedua gedung perusahaan Akashi corp. Matahari tak lagi menempati singgahsananya, terganti oleh bulan. Cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit menghias kota Tokyo.

Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu menghela nafas panjang. Sejak kejadian kemarin, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar. Sungguh, seperti sebuah virus sedang menginvansi otak jenius miliknya. Rekaman memori kemarin berulang kali diputar secara otomatis oleh otaknya. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus merasa bahagia, atau malah merasa sedih.

Ketika akhirnya ia tahu perasaannya telah terbalas, orang yang ia cintai kini menjauh darinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menggapai Tetsuya lagi. Bisa saja mungkin ia menggapai Tetsuya, yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, apakah Tetsuya mau ia gapai dan ia rengkuh kembali?

Seijuuro tertawa miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan. Ia siap bila harus membuang seluruh yang ia punya sekarang, nama Akashi, haknya sebagai penerus Akashi corp., segala kekayaannya, semuanya. Pertanyaannya, bila ia membuang segalanya apakah Tetsuya akan mau bersamanya? Tanpa dikekang siapapun.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Seijuuro dari lamunannya.

"Masuk." Jawabnya.

Seorang perempuan masuk, tampaknya karyawati baru dari bagian resepsionis. Perempuan di usia sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Permisi, Akashi-sama, hari ini Higuchi-san tidak masuk saya yang menggantikannya."

"Hn." Gumam Akashi, mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

"Anda diminta pulang sekarang oleh ayah anda." ujarnya, membaca sebuah agenda yang ia bawa.

Mendengar nama ayahnya, Seijuuro mendongak. "Pulang? Sekarang?"

Perempuan pengganti Higuchi sebagai sekretaris Seijuuro itu mengangguk. "Beberapa saat lalu Seishirou-_sama_ menelepon."

Seijuuro menghela napas. "Baik. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Perempuan itu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan kerja Seijuuro. Seijuuro melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang kerjanya, pukul sembilan malam. Seijuuro berdiri, mengusap wajahnya.

'Apa lagi maunya orang itu.' Batin Seijuuro sambil membereskan tas kerjanya.

Ia segera melangkah keluar, dan segera pulang ke rumah. Membuat ayahnya terlalu lama menunggu tentu ceramah panjang lebar yang akan ia dapat, dan ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan ayahnya.

* * *

Seharusnya, ketika sebuah keluarga berkumpul, atmosfer menjadi lebih damai dan ceria. Namun, tampaknya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi keluarga Akashi. Atmosfer yang mencekam menyelimuti ruang keluarga mewah milik mereka.

Yuuka dan Seishirou duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, menghadap ke arah televisi, Tetsuya duduk di sofa tunggal sebelah kanan. Sofa tunggal di sebelah kiri yang berhadapan dengan sofa tunggal milik Tetsuya kosong, sedang menunggu seseorang. Mereka bertiga duduk dalam diam, masing-masing hilang dalam pikiran mereka. Di depan mereka, sebuah meja kayu jati rendah. Di atas meja ada empat cangkir mahal, satu teko teh _earl grey_, dan satu piring berisi kudapan kecil yang manis.

Langkah kaki, bunyi sol sepatu membentur lantai marmer menandakan kedatangan Seijuuro. Tanpa ucapan salam seperti "Aku pulang." atau apapun, Seijuuro langsung duduk di sofa, melonggarkan dasinya. Tampaknya kepulangan sang ibunda ke Jepang tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya, tampak dari sikapnya yang cuek.

"Seijuuro, mana sopan santunmu pada orang tua?" ucap Seishirou, menambah suasana mencekam di ruangan itu.

Seijuuro, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, memijit pangkal matanya yang pegal. "Aku pulang."

Seishirou menghela napas. "Kau ini. Ibumu baru saja pulang, kau harus menyambutnya." Ujarnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh? Iya, benar."

Yuuka menunduk, ekspresi khawatir terlihat di wajahnya. Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Yuuka berjengit kaget, ia mendongak.

"_Okaa_-sama, tidak apa-apa? Apa _Okaa-_sama sakit?" tanya Tetsuya.

Yuuka tersenyum canggung, menggeleng. "Tidak, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, ia kembali duduk di sofa.

"_Okaa_-sama, selamat datang kembali." ujar Seijuuro monoton, sedikit menundukkan kepala,

"Un, iya... terima kasih, Seijuuro." Yuuka berucap sedikit canggung, sungguh ia tidak tahan melihat perubahan sikap putranya yang kini dingin –terlalu dingin.

Seishirou menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. "Seijuuro, bagaimana keadaan perusahaan sekarang?" tanyanya, menyesap teh.

"Baik. Harga saham meningkat." Singkat, padat, jelas. Jelas tidak mau berlama-lama berbicara.

Seishirou mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus."

Kemudian hening. Mereka berempat menyesap teh masing-masing.

"Ah, ya." Seishirou meletakkan cangkirnya. "Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menoleh. "Ada apa, _Otou_-sama?"

Seishirou meletakkan beberapa lembar map tipis di atas meja. Tetsuya meletakkan cangkir teh nya, meraih map-map berbeda warna itu. Sedang Seijuuro mengangkat alis, mengira-ngira isi map itu. Yuuka hanya bisa duduk, menautkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya.

Tangan mungil Tetsuya meraih map itu, membaca salah satunya. Matanya sedikit membulat, membuat Seijuuro memicingkan mata dan menatap sengit ayahnya. Tetsuya menutup map itu, mengumpulkan sisanya. Ia kemudian berdiri, membawa map-map itu.

"Akan kupertimbangkan salah satu." Ujar Tetsuya, membungkuk. Ia kemudian pergi, meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan naik ke lantai tiga, menuju kamarnya.

Seijuuro menatap ayahnya yang sedang menyesap teh. "_Otou _-sama."

Seishirou melirik putra sulungnya, menaikkan sebelah alis, menandakan ia sedang mendengarkan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini?" Seijuuro mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Rencana? Rencana apa, Seijuuro?" Seishirou berujar tenang.

Seijuuro berdiri, masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan emosi. "Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini? Setelah menjodohkanku, kini kau akan menjodohkan Tetsuya, begitu?"

Seishirou mendongak, menatap Seijuuro. "Untuk apa aku menjodohkannya. Ia bahkan bukan pewaris perusahaan Akashi corp."

Seishirou berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan keluarga kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Yuuka menatap khawatir suami dan anaknya yang berargumen. Ia berdiri, mendatangi Seijuuro yang menatap Seishirou dengan tajam.

"Sei.."

Seijuuro menoleh setelah pundaknya ditepuk pelan. "…"

Yuuka hendak berbicara, sebelum dipotong oleh Seijuuro. Seijuuro perlahan menyingkirkan tangan sang ibu dari pundaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. _Okaa_-sama kembali ke kamar, istirahatlah."

"Tapi, Sei…"

Seijuuro menggeleng. "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. _Oyasuminasai_, _Okaa_-sama."

Seijuuro kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Yuuka sendiri di ruang keluarga. Memang tampaknya ia kejam, tapi sekarang ia perlu memastikan sebuah hal penting yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Yuuka memandang sosok putra sulungnya dari belakang, memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh tegap itu menjauhinya, tanpa melirik ke belakang.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sei.." Yuuka berujar lirih.

* * *

Tetsuya merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, memandang langit-langit putih kamarnya.

'Sepertinya tawaran _Otou_-sama tidak buruk.' Batin Tetsuya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya. Ia memandang sejenak pintu kamarnya kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu bagi siapa saja yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tetsuya mundur satu langkah begitu tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sei-_Onii_-sama?!"

Tanpa ucapan "permisi" atau apa, Seijuuro langsung menyelonong masuk seenaknya, seaakan tidak tahu apa yang namanya 'privasi'. Tanpa menunggu, Tetsuya menutup pintu dan berlari kecil menyusul Seijuuro yang kini duduk di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

"Sei-_nii_-sama ada apa kemari? Ada perlu?"

Kedua alis Seijuuro bertaut, sungguh ia benci panggilan barunya. Rasanya seperti mereka berdua semakin jauh. Seijuuro melayangkan pandangan, Tetsuya mengikuti arah pandangan kakaknya. Pintu kamar. Sebelah alis Tetsuya naik.

"Ada apa, Sei-_nii_-sama?"

Seijuuro masih menolak untuk menyuarakan satu patah kata. Ia justru berdiri, menghampiri pintu jati kamar Tetsuya, menguncinya. Kemudian, ia melewati Tetsuya yang masih bingung untuk mencerna semua tindakan Seijuuro.

Seijuuro duduk di kursi beroda di balik meja belajar Tetsuya, mengambil sebuah map berwarna biru tua dan membukanya, membaca beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya.

Tetsuya berlari kecil, hendak menghentikan Seijuuro.

"Sei-_nii_-sama! Jangan dibaca!"

Terlambat. Kedua mata Seijuuro membulat dengan apa yang sedang ia baca. Ia membanting kertas-kertas putih itu ke atas meja, memandang Tetsuya dengan amarah. Tetsuya mundur beberapa langkah, merasakan pandangan menusuk dari kakaknya.

Seijuuro berdiri, membuat kursi itu berpindah dari tempatnya beberapa centi. Seijuuro maju satu langkah, Tetsuya mundur satu langkah.

Seijuuro mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas yang ia sempat ambil. "Apa maksud dari kertas ini, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya semakin mundur, ia membuang muka, menolak menatap Seijuuro yang sedang marah. "Se … seperti yang bisa Sei-_nii_-sama lihat … itu …"

"Dan kau bilang kau akan mempertimbangkan 'ini', Tetsuya?" suaranya meninggi, memberi penekanan.

Tetsuya mengangguk lemah.

"Kau pasrah begitu saja?! Membiarkan orang itu mengatur hidupmu, Tetsuya?!"

Tetsuya semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Seijuuro tertawa sinis. "Yang benar saja Akashi Tetsuya. Mana harga dirimu?! Membiarkan orang lain mengatur hidupmu?!"

Tetsuya melirik kakaknya, tampak ragu sebelum membalas. "Bukankah Sei-_nii_-sama juga sama?" gumam Tetsuya pelan.

Seijuuro terdiam, ia menunduk. Kembali tawa sinis keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau benar Tetsuya. Aku juga sama."

Seijuuro membuang semua kertas yang ia bawa ke lantai. Kemudian, yang ia lakukan benar-benar diluar perkiraan Tetsuya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Seijuuro menangkap kedua tangan Tetsuya, mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke atas tempat tidur. Seijuuro merangkak di atas kasur sambil melepaskan bajunya. Ia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Tetsuya, memerangkap kedua tangan Tetsuya di atas kepala.

"Sei-_nii_-sama?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" Tawa sinis Tetsuya dapat kembali. "Jangan berpura-pura polos."

"Sei-kun!"

Tetsuya berteriak panik, celana jins yang ia kenakan dilepas oleh Seijuuro. Sedang kedua tangannya tak dapat berkutik. Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat sambil berteriak, mencoba menghentikan perbuatan kakaknya.

Dengan cepat teriakannya tertutup oleh ciuman kakaknya.

"Nnh! Ngh!"

Tetsuya terus memberontak, ia berusaha menoleh ke kanan, namun kepala kakaknya juga ikut ke kanan, seolah tidak ingin memutus ciuman panas mereka. Pilihan terakhir dan terburuk dilakukan oleh Tetsuya.

Seijuuro segera melepas ciuman mereka, rasa metalik darah miliknya di lidah. Seijuuro mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya menggunakan tangan yang bebas.

"Benar, Tetsuya. Melawanlah."

Seijuuro berbisik di telinga Tetsuya. Kemudian beralih, mengecup mesra leher Tetsuya.

"Sei-_kun_! Jangan! Kumohon!" Tetsuya berteriak. "Tolong! Tolong aku!"

"Percuma berteriak meminta tolong, Tetsuya." Sebuah jilatan diterima Tetsuya dilehernya. "Kau lupa fakta bahwa seluruh ruangan di rumah ini punya sistem _soundproof_." Lanjut Seijuuro

Tetsuya merutuki dirinya yang membuang suara dengan percuma. Kemudian, yang ia dengar adalah suara sabuk yang dibuka. Milik Seijuuro.

Tetsuya hanya mengingat, sesuatu masuk ke dalam rektumnya, menekan sebuah titik dalam dirinya. Teriakan dan desahan yang ia keluarkan, geraman dari kakaknya. Sesuatu yang panas dan besar memasuki dirinya, goncangan, decitan ranjang. Kemudian gelap.

* * *

Matahari mengintip malu di balik garis horizon, menunggu gilirannya untuk muncul. Dua anak manusia, duduk di atas tempat tidur, tanpa busana.

Tetsuya melirik kakaknya dari sudut mata, ia menarik selimut putih semakin tingi, menutupi tubuh polosnya. Yang ditatap membelakangi yang menatap, diam seribu bahasa. Seijuuro yang sudah memakai _boxer _miliknya, duduk di ujung tempat tidur, kaki memijak lantai sedang Tetsuya di tengah, masih menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut.

"_Gomen_, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya terlonjak sedikit, ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang baru saja meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, aku kakak yang buruk bagimu." Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya, seperti menahan sakit.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak, Sei-kun"

Panggilan itu, Seijuuro mendongak menatap Tetsuya. Mata biru cantik yang memancarkan berbagai emosi, sedih, kecewa, takut, dan cinta. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya terus bertatapan selama beberapa menit, membiarkan diri mereka larut dalam perasaan masing-masing.

Seijuuro meraih pipi kiri Tetsuya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tetsuya …"

Entah mengapa, memandang manik heterokrom itu Tetsuya tidak dapat berkutik sedikitpun. Sebenarnya, ia sungguh ingin lari dari genggaman tangan Seijuuro, namun entah mengapa … tubuhnya beku. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Tetsuya?"

Sungguh, suara baritone itu memanggil namanya dengan indah, jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Jarak mereka semakin sedikit, sedikit, dan akhirnya tidak ada. Seijuuro menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Memberikan ciuman penuh cinta, hanya kecupan inosen tanpa permainan lidah.

"Nnm …"

Tetsuya tanpa sadar menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan Seijuuro mengambil alih ciuman mereka. Seijuuro memeluk pinggang ramping Tetsuya, membawanya semakin dekat. Tetsuya mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuuro. Berapa menit, ciuman itu akhirnya diputus.

"Tetsuya … kau … yakin?"

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap kakaknya. "Awalnya … aku sudah berencana …"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian, Tetsuya?" ujar Seijuuro pedih.

Tetsuya dengan cepat menggeleng. "Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?" Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya, air mata siap meluncur.

"Aku … tidak bisa …"

"Tidak bisa apa, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng. "Suatu hari nanti, Seijuuro-kun akan mengerti semuanya."

"Semua? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng kembali, memberikan jawaban bisu. Seijuuro menghela napas, merengkuh Tetsuya.

"Kumohon … jangan … jangan pergi dari hadapanku …"

Tetsuya balas memeluk kakaknya, menggeleng sambil menangis. "Maafkan aku, Seijuuro-kun … maafkan aku …"

* * *

Tetsuya duduk sendirian di balik meja belajarnya. Beberapa map tipis tersebar di atas meja.

"Mana tempat yang lebih baik …" gumamnya pelan.

Tangannya meraih salah satu map berwarna merah, membaca isinya.

"Tampaknya ini pilihan paling baik …"

Tetsuya memasukkan kembali kertas yang ia ambil ke dalam map itu, berdiri sambil membawa semua map itu dan pergi keluar kamar.

….::::***::::….

_Tok … Tok … Tok …_

Seijuuro menoleh, menatap pintu jati ruang kerjanya di rumah.

"Masuk."

Pintu dibuka, seorang pria di usia empat puluhan masuk. Pria itu membungkuk di hadapan Seijuuro.

"Anda memanggil, Seijuuro-sama?"

Seijuuro mengangguk. "Ya."

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Seijuuro mengambil sebuah map hitam, menyerahkan pada pria itu dan membiarkan orang itu membaca isinya.

"Selidiki dia. Kuminta tiga hari lagi datanya."

Pria itu membaca dengan seksama. "Data apapun? Semuanya?"

"Ya. Apapun, semuanya. Pakai segala cara, termasuk membobol sistem keamaanan kalau perlu."

Pria itu kembali membungkuk. "Baik, sesuai harapan Anda, Seijuuro-sama. Saya mohon undur diri."

"Hn."

Pria itu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Seijuuro sendiri.

Seijuuro tersenyum licik. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir."

"Akashi Seishirou."

* * *

Ruang itu sunyi, meski ada dua orang yang menempatinya, saling duduk berhadapan di sofa. Dipisah oleh sebuah meja kayu kecil, di atasnya dua cangkir teh. Keduanya saling diam, tampak sedang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mencari sebuah kalimat yang tepat untuk diutarakan.

Seorang pria di usia lima puluhan menghela napas. "Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan, Tetsuya?"

Anggukan mantap ia dapat dari putra bungsunya.

"Bagus. Lalu apa yang kau pilih?"

Gelengan ia terima.

Seishirou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau menggeleng, Tetsuya?"

"Aku … tidak akan memberitahukan pilihanku kepada siapapun. Termasuk _Otou_-sama. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Apa yang kau rahasiakan?" Kedua mata itu memincing, menyibak jawaban.

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku … punya alasan pribadi. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan siapapun, termasuk _Otou_-sama dan _Okaa_-sama."

"Seijuuro?"

"Sei-_nii_-sama juga. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan pilihanku ataupun alasanku kepada siapapun."

Kemudian hening. Keduanya saling diam. Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan intens sang ayah. Seishirou kembali menghela napas.

"Terserah kau. Yang penting kau sudah memutuskan. Jangan menarik kata-katamu kembali."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Seorang Akashi tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali, _Otou_-sama."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti."

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku hendak mengurus segala sesuatunya, jadi bila diijinkan aku undur diri."

"Silakan." Ujar Seishirou tenang, meneguk teh di hadapannya.

Tetsuya hendak keluar, tangannya meraih gagang pintu ketika mendengar suara sang ayah memanggil namanya.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tidak menoleh, namun Seishirou tahu Tetsuya sedang mendengarkan.

"Aku percaya … seorang Akashi bisa memegang janijnya."

Tahu apa yang dimaksud sang ayah, Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Selamat malam, permisi."

….::::***::::….

Tetsuya menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, menyender sedikit di daun pintu sambil menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua kelopak itu membuka, iris biru cerah menyapa iris heterokrom. Tetsuya sedikit terlonjak, menyadari keberadaan sang kakak di depan ruangan kerja ayahnya.

"Sei-_nii_-sama"

Yang disebut namanya hanya diam saja, seolah tak mendengar panggilan barusan. Melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan ekspresi terluka di wajah Tetsuya. Ia tahu, ini semua memang salahnya. Memang dari awal ia yang menolak Seijuurou, sekarang ia sendiri yang terluka. Ia tahu, ini semua salahnya. Ia menyakiti Seijuurou, maka ia pantas pula disakiti.

Tetsuya menahan napasnya sejenak, berusaha mensinkronkan napas dan detak jantung yang menggila.

Sesak.

Sangat sesak, hampir ia tak dapat menghirup sedikitpun udara bebas. Ia seperti lupa bagaimana cara bernapas, bahkan sesederhana itu saja ia lupa. Kedua tangannya mengepal, sebelah kanan menekan dada pelan dan sebelah kiri meremas ujung bajunya sendiri.

Tetsuya berlari secepat mungkin, mengunci diri di kamar. Ia tak peduli tatapan pelayan rumah yang memandangnya dengan terheran-heran. Tak peduli sahutan ibunya yang memanggil namanya di tengah ruang keluarga. Tak mengherankan tatapan kecewa bercampur amarah milik Seijuurou.

Lupakan, lupakan semua. Biarkan semua yang berlalu. Tetsuya menangis, menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Rasanya, ia semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia yang memulai duluan, menjauh dari Seijuurou, memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terkesan 'terlalu hormat'. Tak ada kehangatan dalam sapaan 'Sei-_nii_-sama'. Seolah mereka saudara yang tinggal terpisah belasan tahun, suasana kaku.

Jemari pucat menarik kuat helaian biru miliknya sendiri, menghiraukan sakit kulit kepala. Biarkan sekalian saja kulit kepalanya robek, ia sudah tak peduli akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sudah lama menyerah untuk berusaha, namun ia masih berusaha untuk satu hal. Melupakan cintanya kepada sang kakak, satu-satunya usaha yang gagal. Tapi tampaknya takdir berkata lain, seperti yang banyak diucapkan orang,

Cinta tak harus memiliki.

Tetsuya tersenyum pahit, omong kosong. Dorama di televisi memberitahunya cinta itu manis. Buku fiksi yang ia baca memberitahunya untuk melepaskan orang yang dicinta supaya bahagia. Konsultan yang ia tonton di televisi mengatakan untuk jangan memiliki orang yang kau cinta bila ia tidak bahagia.

Omong kosong. Semuanya sekadar omong kosong.

Sakit, tak dapat memiliki orang yang kau cinta sakit. Terlebih kini orang yang ia cinta sudah punya tunangan, bukan semata-mata pacar yang bisa diputuskan kapan saja seenaknya. Ini tunangan, mereka sudah masuk tahap serius, dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Tetsuya sudah tak bisa mengganggu gugat lagi keputusan yang diambil kakaknya, maupun ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa memandang dari jauh.

Dan mengikuti alur permainannya.

* * *

Iris heterokrom itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang ia cintai diam-diam. Kedua tangan masih sibuk memainkan gagang-gagang perak, seolah pandangan mata tak berpengaruh besar pada aktivitas yang ia lakukan.

"Sial."

Seijuurou mengumpat pelan, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menghela napas, yang ia cari adalah sesosok malaikat, namun yang hadir justru sesosok iblis. Umpatan tak terdengar, salam hormat pun juga tak terdengar, justru memancing lirikan tajam dari sosok iblis yang kata Seijuurou hadir di ruang makan.

Seijuurou hanya melirik sejenak sosok yang ia katai iblis, "Selamat pagi, _Otou-sama_." Memberi sapaan kecil pada sosok yang tak ia harapkan akan muncul, kemudian melanjutkan sarapan pagi yang tertunda.

Niat awal Seijuurou memang ingin melanjutkan sarapan, namun selera makannya mendadak hilang. Ia berdiri, hendak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Seijuurou. Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu."

Seijuurou tak menggubrisnya, ia segera meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Mendengar suara bentakan pelan, Seijuurou sekedar berhenti, tak berminat untuk memandang wajah ayahnya sama sekali.

"Ada apa kalian ribut?"

Seijuurou dan Seishirou sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu ruang makan.

"Sei? Seishirou? Ada apa ini?"

Yuuka mendadak gugup. Ia menyamping sedikit, atmosfer ruang makan sungguh tidak nyaman."

Seijuurou melirik ibunya sejenak, kemudian melirik ayahnya. "Kau tidak bisa mengaturku."

Dengan satu kalimat itu kemudian Seijuurou meninggalkan ruang makan, gemaan sol sepatu menapak lantai marmer terdengar makin jauh. Yuuka menghela napas, mendatangi suaminya yang menggenggam erat kedua alat makan di tangan.

"Seishirou …"

Seishirou semakin erat menggenggam kedua alat makannya, tak menggubris perkataan sang istri.

"Sudah, kumohon, hentikan semua ini."

"Apa yang kau ingin hentikan, Yuuka?" Seishirou melirik istrinya.

Yuuka mundur beberapa langkah. "Kumohon, hentikan semua rencanamu menyingkirkan Tetsuya, kumohon, Seishirou."

Seishirou mengerutkan dahinya. "Hentikan kau bilang? Apa yang hendak kuhentikan? Kau sendirilah yang pertama kali mengusulkan pertunangan Seijuurou."

"Tapi … bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan, Seishirou."

"Lalu seperti apa yang kau mau." Seishirou menjawab datar, sarapan sudah lama dingin terbengkalai.

Yuuka terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Kedua tangannya bertaut, kedua mata berair.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tak tahu apa keinginanmu. Yuuka, aku memberikan yang terbaik untuk Seijuurou."

"Tapi, Seishirou … kau sama sekali tak memperdulikan perasaan Tetsuya."

"Cukup Yuuka."

Yuuka mundur beberapa langkah, terkejut dengan suara kursi yang didorong Seishirou tiba-tiba. Terdengar seperti sebuah bel peringatan untuknya. Seishirou berdiri memukul meja.

"Cukup dengan omong kosongmu. Aku muak. Terus saja kau bela anak itu."

Seishirou kemudian meninggalkan serbet makannya di atas meja, melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Yuuka membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha menggapai lengan sang suami.

"Tunggu, Seishirou!"

Usahanya sia-sia. Genggaman tangannya ditepis kasar oleh sang suami. Seishirou tak menoleh ke belakang, ia pergi begitu saja.

Yuuka hanya bisa memandang sosok sang suami yang semakin menjauh.

"Sungguh … apa yang seharusnya benar di sini?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's note: **Ula~ saya kembali *dilempar sendal*

Iya ampun =3= maafkan sayaaaa... saya tau ini udah telat banget update :') duh, iya tau.. saya sampe dikejar-kejar pembaca ._. maafkan fic yang sempat terbengkalai lagi. Saya sendiri juga lagi mencoba membuat Light Novel yang light banget (?) ga tau deh jadinya gimana. Pokoknya nyoba aja. Terima kasih juga bagi yang mau menunggu dan mengejar authornya sampe ke medsos, berkat kalian saya jadi ada alarm buat ngebut :D mungkin kalo ga diingetin bakal ngulur lebih lama lagi.

**Special thanks to: **ichi | akasei | yuzuru | Hikari Kyuu | Flow. L | yolandaashari | 252 | Uchiha Mikkun | yukio kun | Occhan97 | keroroson22 | VandQ | versetta | Akirablackheart1

**Sekian dari saya, mohon saran dan kritik bila berkenan. **

**Ah, ya, bisa add saya (yang mau aja) di FB, Kuhaku. Di Kuhaku_AK15. **

**Terima kasih~**


End file.
